My Hero
by Bluerose-Raven
Summary: After losing her dad in a fatal car accident, Kagome winds up in a new city, new home, and a new school where she meets InuYasha. He helps her ey fall in love. However, not all is perfect and Kagome isn't your average human either. Kagome's friends take notice and just when Kagome had reached her end; Someone unlikely emerges to bring her back. Rated for bad things. Enjoy!
1. First Day

**My Hero**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character from the anime; InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However the characters; Rizu, Sarina, and Carina belong to me. They are good friends of mine so I wanted to use them in my story ^.^

1. First Day.

The vibration and ringing of her cell phone on the night stand beside her bed had been going off for a solid 10 minutes before she finally reached over and silenced it. The bright screen hurt her eyes in the dark room, the only light coming in was from under the curtain of her window. '6:45am...' She thought with a groan as she reluctantly tossed the covers off and placed her feet on the ground, sitting up now. A light knocking on her door was next before it opened letting in more light from the hallway. "Mom, really? You could at least wait for me to say come in." The 16 year old complained as she rubbed her eyes and finally stood up as her mom turned on the light.

Her mother gave a warm chuckle, "I know dear but your brother said your phone had been going off for a while and I wanted to make sure you were awake in time for school. It's your first day after all." Her voice was always so cheery, not just in the morning either. All the time. "Go freshen up and breakfast will be waiting for you downstairs, Kagome." Her mother added as she gave a wide smile and then left closing the door behind her. Kagome shook her head as she walked over to her dresser and began pulling out her choice of clothing for the day. As she placed them neatly on her dresser top, her brown orbs passed the mirror as she stopped and stared at her refection. However Kagome didn't see herself, she saw her past running across the mirror as if it were a movie. This part of her past was not long ago, it was only a few months before now. Kagome closed her eyes and thought back to how she ended up in a new city, in a new house, going to a new school.

/Flashback/

_Kagome had been sitting in her math class when the intercom beeped alerting everyone in the classroom that there was an announcement_. _Kagome didn't care much, it was probably just someone about to be called down to the main office. Kagome's eyes fell on the clock beside the intercom speaker, it was only 10:15 in the morning and she still had 4 hours left to go of this day. Kagome hadn't realized that intercom beeping wasn't an entire school announcement, it was just in her classroom. "Excuse me." The secretary's voice began, "Can we please have Kagome Higurashi come to the main office please?" Kagome's teacher, Miss. Izumi walked over and pressed the button, "I'll send her right down." Was the reply. The link faded and Miss. Izumi walked over to Kagome's desk and tapped her pencil on her text book a few times to get her attention. Kagome shook her head some and looked up._

"_Oh! I'm so sorry, Miss. Izumi. What was the question again?" Kagome asked panicking and embarrassed for zoning out and not paying attention. _

"_The main office just called in asking for you in the main office. Pack up your things seeing as you probably won't be back before class ends. The homework is to review chapter 18, and do the problems at the end of the chapter." Miss. Izumi stated. Kagome nodded as she jotted this assignment down in her notebook then quickly packed up her things and bowed before exiting the classroom and making her way to the main office. Kagome couldn't explain the gut feeling that something was wrong. She was never called to the office for anything. Nervously she reached the office and opened the door, her mother was there waiting with her little brother, Souta beside her. _

"_Mom? What's going on?" Kagome asked shakily. Kagome saw her mother's smile but knew it was fake, Kagome knew better. Something was very wrong. _

"_Kagome dear, there...has been an accident." Kagome felt her heart drop in to her stomach. "We need to go to the hospital." Kagome froze at the tone her mother's voice held. Kagome's eyes fell on the receptionist for only a moment, her eyes too held a sympathetic look to them. _

"_Go on, Kagome. I'll get someone to get your missed work for you." The receptionist stated with a soft but still sympathetic smile on her face. Kagome nodded her head in thanks as she followed her mother out of the school and to the car. The ride to the hospital was silent and the tension could be cut with a knife, Kagome had many questions but didn't want to ask. Arriving at the hospital and walking through the main entrance, Kagome followed her mother down the corridors holding Souta's hand. Her mother stopped at the door of a room at the end on the right side and faced them._

"_Mom..."Kagome said as she saw her mother's face. Pain, hurt, and worry were written all over her face yet she tried to stay strong and smile. _

"_Kagome. Souta...I know this isn't going to be easy to take but, your father was in an accident this morning. He is banged up pretty badly and the doctors aren't sure if..."Kagome saw her mother stop and turn her head only slightly to hide the tears escaping her eyes. Kagome felt the pain within her but she held it back, waiting for her mother to finish. Her mother took a few deep breaths and faced her children again. "If he is going to pull through. So, I need you two to go in there with smiling faces...to cheer up your father. Let him know he's going to be okay and all the fun stuff we'll all do when he heals. Okay?" Kagome nodded and looked down at Souta who was still processing everything. Kagome was 16, Souta was 13. Kagome kneeled before Souta and smiled. _

"_Come on. Lets go remind dad that he still owes us a vacation." Kagome said with a wink. Souta nodded smiling too now. Kagome stood up holding his hand and nodded to her mother again who was relieved Kagome had stepped in. Her mother opened the door and they walked in. Kagome fought the urge to fall apart then and there, but she knew she had to be strong for Souta, and for her mother. Kagome saw her dad, he looked awful and in a lot of pain._

"_Darling look, I've brought the kids to see you." Her mother said with a smile as she sat beside her husband holding his hand._

"_Sakura..." Came his raspy, almost silent voice. "I told you not to bring them...They don't..." He coughed hard causing his heart monitor to spike some, the man relaxed some. "Need to see me like this..." He said._

"_It would have been wrong of me to not bring them, Takeo. You know this..." Sakura replied as she nuzzled his hand some._

"_It's alright dad. What's so bad about it? You're gonna be just fine and then we can all go home together." Kagome said with a soft smile as she walked to the other side of his bed and kissed his cheek. They spent the next few hours there talking with him, telling jokes and making him laugh a little. Kagome's eyes often traveled to Souta and her mother making sure they were okay. The doctor knocked lightly and walked in with a smile. _

"_How are we all doing in here?" He asked. _

"_Wonderful, thank you Doctor." Sakura said with a warm smile as she looked up at him._

"_Good to hear. Mrs. Higurashi, may I speak with you in the hallway for a moment?" The Doctor asked opening the door. _

"_Of course. I'll be right back kids." Sakura said as she got up and followed the Doctor out of the room._

"_So, Kagome? Are you still going to go out for the school play. I believe your mother told me it was Romeo and Juliet, right?" Takeo asked with a weak smile. _

"_Y–yeah. Tryouts are tomorrow after school. I'm nervous..." Kagome admitted. _

"_You'll do fine, Kagome. Did I ever tell you two how your mom and I met?" Takeo asked with a chuckle as he turned his head to face them._

"_Mom tells us that you and her were high school sweethearts." Souta laughed. _

"_I see she's been holding back details then. Your mother and I met at tryouts_, _for a play. Your mother didn't like acting, but she loved to sing and there were several musical numbers in the play. We went out for ice cream, and when we came back to school a few days later. We checked the play cast list. Your mom and I both got the lead roles. As the weeks passed and all the rehearsals, we fell in love. The night of the play, I changed my lines only slightly to ask your mom to be girlfriend. I'll never forget the look on her face, then she said yes. Our play director was so angry, he tried to end the play but the audience wouldn't have it. Your mother and kissed and we knew it was meant to be." Takeo told them. It didn't go un-noticed by Kagome that in her father's eyes were tears. _

"_And then you guys got married and had Kagome and I right?" Souta asked._

"_Yes...We married after high school, bought the house we're still in, and on the night of our 1 year anniversary of being married. Your mother told me she was pregnant with you, Kagome. And 3 years later, during Christmas morning she told me and Kagome about being pregnant with you, Souta. Our lives couldn't be better. Our family was complete, and happy." Takeo said as Kagome got him a cup of water and helped him drink it. "That has made this life worth living..." Takeo added as he closed his eyes. Kagome felt the tears forming again. _

"_Don't say that dad! You're going to be fine..." Souta said with a bit of anger in his voice. _

"_Souta's right dad. You're not going anywhere. You'll heal up, and we're all going home together." Kagome said agreeing with her brother, but Kagome knew why her father spoke the way he was. He wasn't going to make it, and she didn't need a doctor to tell her. Kagome could feel it, she didn't understand why but she felt him slipping away. "Souta, why don't you go check on mom, okay? She's been gone a while." Kagome said smiling to her little brother. Souta got up, he gave his dad a tight hug. Takeo placed his hand on Souta's head and then gave him a hug right back trying to force the tears in his eyes not to fall. Souta kissed Takeo's cheek and headed in the hallway to find his mom. _

"_Kagome. I can see it in your eyes, you know as well as I what's going to happen." Takeo said._

"_But Souta doesn't need to hear it..." Kagome whispered as she laid her head on her father's shoulder._

"_You're a good girl. Smart, and beautiful just like your mother." Takeo said as he gave his daughter a tight squeeze, "I don't want another surgery. I won't survive it. I just want to be here with my family before I go." Takeo said. Kagome didn't know what to say or do. She just laid there, wishing on whatever God was listening to change this. "Kagome. I want you to take this...But don't watch it until after I'm gone." Takeo said, Kagome sat up and looked at the small video tape in his hand. She hesitantly reached out and took it, then placed it in her pocket._

"_I love you, Daddy..." Kagome said as her voice began to crack finally. Reality was setting in now, that her father was passing away soon and she couldn't stop it. Kagome started to cry as her father pulled her in to another tight hug._

"_Ssh my baby...Don't cry. I need you to be the strong one, for mom and Souta. Can you do that for me?" Takeo asked her, she nodded slowly wiping her tears. "You are strong. You are smart. And you're my little girl, my little angel. And remember...whenever you're in doubt, whenever you feel alone...I'll always be there for you, just like I always have been. You will never be alone. None of you will be alone." Takeo told her as he stroked her hair. Kagome wanted to cry but she promised she wouldn't, she knew it would hurt him and she didn't want to upset him. She couldn't. "When mom and Souta return, I want you to sing..." He said, she didn't lift her head up._

"_What song..." Kagome asked._

"_The one you sang in 5__th__ grade, during the talent show. What was it called again sweetie?" Takeo asked her._

"_One...life to live..." Kagome said trying hard to hold her composure. _

"_Yes...that's the one. Will you do that for me?" Takeo asked._

"_Yes daddy...Anything you ask." Kagome said as she sat up upon hearing the door to the room open. Souta and her mom returned. _

"_What have you two been talking about?" Sakura asked as she kissed her husband softly and sat beside him again._

"_We were talking about Kagome going to tryouts tomorrow for that play. I asked her to sing for me." Takeo said with a smile now looking at Kagome. _

"_And I wouldn't be a very good daughter if I didn't do what was asked of me." Kagome chuckled some._

"_Well go on then sis." Souta cheered. _

"_Alright, alright." Kagome said as she playfully punched her brother's arm. _

"_Kagome, don't hit your brother..."Sakura said. _

"_Let them be love...They are fine..." Takeo said. _

_Kagome relaxed as she looked to her family, then out the window. "Where do you go with nothing to cling to, you're head in the clouds, the rainbows behind you. Its so hard to breath...always searching for hope._" _Kagome sang softly. Takeo smiled and closed his eyes as he listened to Kagome's voice. "But lost are those eyes, where I used to hide away. And gone are those dreams, falling down. Still you only have one voice, just once chance here to hold on to, to reach for me. Believe cause you only have, One Life To Live..." Kagome sang. Her eyes fell on her father as she continued to sing, "Where do you turn when darkness surrounds you. You're heart on the floor, you've lost the horizon. So hard to feel, no reason for hope." Kagome's eyes fell on her mother who was smiling and rubbing Takeo's hand. "Well you only have one voice, just once chance here to hold on to...to reach for me. Believe cause you only have, One Life To Live." Kagome held her father's hand noticing it wasn't as tight as before. She looked down at him, laying her head on his chest once more. "This song is a life line, so keep holding on to me. Live for today's dreams, tomorrow's but will be. Look and you'll find you have One Life To Live...One Life...To Live..." Kagome sang. By the time she opened her eyes, she heard soft cries. _

"_The voice of an angel...Just like your mother..." Takeo whispered softly as he closed his eyes again. Sakura, Souta, and Kagome all leaned in and gave him a hug. _

"_You just focus on getting better dad." Souta said. Takeo lifted his head just a little and kissed each of their heads before laying back down._

"_Yes...I'll just...rest now. Love you guys." Takeo said with a weak smile. Kagome was about to reply when she heard the heart monitor slow, and then flat lined. Kagome looked at him as she felt his hand release hers. She couldn't speak, or even think now. She could hear her mother crying, so was Souta. Then the rush of doctors came in to try and bring him back but nothing happened. 5 days later, the funeral was held and the depression continued. True to her word, Kagome didn't cry in front of anyone. She was strong, and when she was alone in the darkness. She'd cry. After 2 months passed, they moved out of the home, and in with Sakura's father at the Higurashi Family Shrine._

/End Flashback/

Kagome snapped out of her daze when she felt tears running down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away and grabbed her clothing and went to shower. Once done, she got downstairs and started to eat breakfast. Sakura looked at her watch and gasped. "You're going to be miss the bus. Go go go..." Sakura urged. Kagome grabbed her backpack and rushed outside with a piece of toast in her mouth. Kagome didn't want to take the bus, she knew the school wasn't far so she decided to walk. It would give her time to think and clear her mind before she got there. Kagome hated switching schools, granted this was the first time she ever had to but it was still in the middle of the year and that always made it harder. Thankfully, Kagome didn't have many friends at her old school so at least she wasn't leaving anyone behind but she didn't know anyone here either and that made it worse. She hoped that she wouldn't make enemies in her last two years of school.

The walk hadn't taken long since Kagome knew the shortcuts from taking walks as a child, it was only 20 minutes or so. Kagome reached the student parking area and sighed making her way to the main gate. Kagome was looking at the ground as she was walking, thinking about her mom and brother. The showed like they were okay but deep inside, Kagome knew they were just as depressed as she was. It had only been 3 months since they lost him. Kagome knew that now she and Souta were going back to school, her mom would sit at home and cry often looking at his pictures. Kagome had taken a picture with her too but no one knew that. She had been so lost in thought that she didn't see or hear a car speeding through the parking lot. By the time she looked up after hearing the driver lay on the horn, she didn't have time to react and just stood there frozen. A flash of silver passed her and dragged her out of the way as the car came to a screeching halt. "Go back to bed if you're not awake yet you idiot!" Yelled the driver.

Kagome had finally opened her eyes to see she was currently being held against someone tall and very built. "Her head may of been in the clouds, but you were driving like a bat out of hell." Came a deep, monotone voice. Kagome looked up and found herself staring at someone with amber eyes, and silver hair. That wasn't normal. "You okay?" Came his voice directed at her now.

"Y–yeah...thanks..." She managed to get out in her state of shock. The strong arms released her and Kagome stepped back some to get a better look at her savior. This man was tall, and obviously built, he had amber eyes, and silver hair with a blue-ish color to it.

"You're welcome. Just watch yourself in the parking lot, a lot of kids speed through when their about to be late." He told her. Kagome gave a quick nod as he walked away from her and over to the car. "And you, slow down. You were going well over 15 miles per hour, and next time I see it I will have your parking pass revoked." With that the man continued towards the school entrance. Kagome shook off the shock and briskly walked towards the entrance of the school to get to the office for her schedule. Kagome got through the doors and looked around, so many students and still 10 minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. Taking a deep breath, she held up her head and began working her way through the crowd to get to the office. She got in and closed the door, then walked to the desk.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

"Um, yes. I'm Kagome Higurashi...I'm new here and the letter I got said to come here for my schedule?" Kagome said sweetly with a smile.

"I see. Well let me just look that up for you. Go sit down, the headmaster will want to speak to you before you go to class." The receptionist said. Kagome nodded and gave a small bow as she walked over to a spare seat and sat down. Kagome watched as the students scrambled to their classes when the first bell rang as a warning. 15 more minutes passed before the receptionist summoned her over again. Kagome picked up her bag and walked over, "The headmaster will see you now." She said as a door opened on her left and she walked over to greet him with a bow.

"Oh we don't have to be so formal. It's just school, Miss. Higurashi." The headmaster said with a chuckle as he led her in his office. Kagome sat down, then he did and smiled.

"S–sorry...My dad..taught me to bow and show respect to my elders." Kagome said gently trying not to get upset while thinking of him.

"No need for apologies, Kagome. I like to welcome the new students personally. I am Headmaster Taisho." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Kagome said softly to him.

"What do you think of the school so far?" Headmaster Taisho asked her.

Kagome shrugged, "I haven't seen much yet. But perhaps some of the students could use a driver's ed refresher course..." Kagome chuckled.

"Yes, I agree with you there but that's up to the authorities. Here on campus, I can only issue or revoke their parking passes." Headmaster Taisho said.

"So I've heard...Is there any rules? Well I know there's rules but..." Kagome felt like crawling under a rock, she was making a fool of herself.

"That's one of the reason's I greet the new students who come in past orientation day. This is the packet the students receive in their first year here at Shikon High. It has all the rules, dances, special events, games, and off days." Headmaster Taisho explained.

"Oh! Good...I'll read this tonight then. Was there...anything else sir?" Kagome asked, she really just wanted to get out of there and this day over with.

He shook his head some, "I don't believe so. Oh, would you like an escort to help you for your first day, just to get familiarized with the campus grounds?" Headmaster Taisho asked. Kagome didn't want to cause anyone trouble, but she also didn't feel like being any later than she already was. She nodded to him. "Wonderful, lets just find someone who is in all your classes...Ah, here we go. Sesshomaru should be perfect for the job..." Headmaster Taisho said as he lifted up his phone and pressed in a 3-digit code and waited a moment as he pressed speaker. "Yes?" Came a voice, Kagome assumed it was a teacher's. "Can I have Sesshomaru to the office please?" Headmaster Taisho asked. "He'll be right down." Came the teacher's voice again. The headmaster hung up the phone and smiled wide at Kagome.

"Now, if you need anything. Don't be shy. And you don't have to call me sir. Mr. Taisho works just fine." He said as he stood to lead Kagome out.

"Thank you si–Mr. Taisho. I will remember that." Kagome said smiling as the office door opened. Kagome looked and paled instantly at who entered.

"What?" Came the male voice.

"Sesshomaru. This is Kagome, she's new here..." Mr. Taisho trailed off as Sesshomaru interjected.

"You don't say...I just thought you keep young women, dressed as students in your office for your entertainment." Said the male. Kagome blinked a few times.

"Excuse my eldest son, Kagome. This is Sesshomaru, he'll be more than delighted to be your escort for the day." Mr. Taisho said. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly. "And you Sesshomaru will behave or I will take away the band practices for 2 weeks." Mr. Taisho warned.

Kagome was in shock, Sesshomaru was the guy who had saved her in the parking lot earlier, and he was the headmaster's son?! 'Awe man...' Kagome sighed.

"Let's not go that far, shall we? Come on.." Sesshomaru said waiting for Kagome to catch up with him.

"Have a good day!" Mr. Taisho said, then returned to his office. Kagome walked with Sesshomaru out of the office silently. "Don't be so tense. The hallways aren't nearly as dangerous as the parking lot is." Sesshomaru joked.

"Could have fooled me..." Kagome remarked. The rest of the walk was silent, Kagome walked behind him only slightly, her head down again. Sesshomaru could sense that she was in deep thought and visibly upset but didn't ask about it.

"Well here we are. This is first period, Science." Sesshomaru told her as he opened the door and walked in. He stopped to look back at her, she seemed frozen in fear like before in the parking lot. Sesshomaru faced her. "Hey...Snap out of it." He told her snapping his fingers in front of her. Kagome shook her head and looked at him.

"Sorry..." She said softly, a bit ashamed for zoning out. 'Come on Kagome...It's just school, you can get through it...' She told herself. She smiled to Sesshomaru, "Alright, lead the way." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru blinked a few times in surprise at her complete 360 as far as emotions went. Sesshomaru opened the door and let Kagome in first.

"Nice of you to join us, Sesshomaru. And who have you brought with you?" The teacher asked. Kagome became instantly shy as she walked in a bit further to the room. Sesshomaru took his seat again.

"That's the new girl...Kag-something or other. I can't remember." Sesshomaru said. The teacher shook his head sighing.

"Im Mr. Yato, 11th grade Science teacher. What's your name?" Mr. Yato asked with a smile.

"K–Kagome Higurashi." She said shyly.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Where you're from, old school, family perhaps?" Mr. Yato suggested.

Now she was in the spotlight, a place she hated to be in. She tried to calm herself down in order to talk. "Maybe she's a mute.." Came the snicker of a girl in the front row.

"Kagura, that is not how we greet new students. Perhaps a trip to the headmaster's will remind you?" asked. The girl kept quiet.

"I–I'm from Okinawa...M–my old school was Okinawa High." Kagome said.

"And your family?" Mr. Yato asked again.

Kagome was shaking slightly, she didn't want to answer. "With all due respect, sir. I don't want to talk about them..." Kagome replied. Mr. Yato stood up now.

"Very well. Why don't you go have a seat in the back next to...Rizu. And we'll get back on track." Mr. Yato said. Kagome nodded as she walked over to the open desk next to a blue haired girl with brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Rizu. You can look on with me if you want." Rizu said. Kagome gave a small smile and nod as she leaned over to read in the book while Mr. Yato continued his lesson. Kagome sighed sadly, this was going to be a long day. As expected in her first class, each time she entered another class with Sesshomaru, she was asked the same questions. Name, where from, past. Kagome declined to speak of her family each time. At lunch time, Sesshomaru had to debate what to do with her, he assumed she would probably want to sit by herself but there wasn't any open tables.

"Come on. You can sit with me and my friends..." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you..." Kagome said quietly as she followed him over to the table where he sat in the back of the lunch room.

"Look who it is, the almighty Sesshomaru finally arrives. And with a girl! Brrr, hell is cold this time of year." Teased one of the guys. Sesshomaru punched the guy in the arm.

"As if. I'm her escort for the day." Sesshomaru said sitting down, then he looked up at Kagome who was still standing. Another silver haired guy with amber eyes got up and walked over to her.

"Way to be a gentleman. Come on, you can sit in my spot." He told Kagome.

"O-oh! No, that's okay. I'll just stand against the wall or...outside..." Kagome said shyly.

"Don't be stupid. There's plenty of room." The male said again.

"Just give in, Kagome. He won't let up about it." Sesshomaru said. Kagome sighed as she walked beside the male and sat down.

"Good, so...how about a name? Or should we just keep calling ya the new girl?" He teased.

"Kagome..." She said probably for the 18th time that day.

"Cool. I'm InuYasha. That's Kouga, Ginta, Hakkakku, Shippou, Miroku, Naraku, and pretty sure you've met my dumbass brother, Sesshomaru." InuYasha introduced.

"Nice to meet you all..." Kagome said as she pulled out her lunch from her backpack.

"You aren't much of a talker, are you?" Kouga asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Nonsense, it's just first day shyness. We all had it when we were younger, before we became friends. She'll warm up to us eventually." Miroku said with a wink to Kagome.

"Don't go scaring her off ya pervert..." InuYasha said as he looked back at Kagome who was eating her apple.

"So, what kind of music do you listen too?" Kouga asked her.

"Anything...I don't really stick to just one type. Kind'a depends on my mood." Kagome replied looking at him. She figured she might as well just smile and talk for a little bit.

"Got ya. Inu, Sessh, Naraku, Miroku, and myself have a band. We play at Sessh and Inu's place three nights a week. You should come see us sometime." Kouga said.

"Yeah...maybe. Wait...Sessh and Inu? You two are brother's aren't you? And your dad is the headmaster. Small world." Kagome laughed a little.

"There ya go, now you're warming up a little." InuYasha said. Kagome looked at him tilting her head a little, "What?" He asked.

"If I'm wrong, feel free to call be crazy but...are you...a demon?" Kagome asked, the table went silent.

"W–what makes you say that?" InuYasha asked a bit shocked. Kagome shrugged some.

"Well, for starters. I didn't _say_ anything. I asked. You were the one who gave it away." Kagome said with a wink. The table stared at her.

"Idiot." Came Shippou's voice.

"How did you even know?" Asked InuYasha now.

"I don't know...I just...had a feeling?" Kagome said. It wasn't an untrue statement. Kagome had always been able to tell when something was off about someone. It was like a sixth sense. Sesshomaru eyed her up and down, she looked human enough so why was she able to detect InuYasha as a demon so easily?

"He's actually a half demon." Naraku said with a grin.

"So are you." Kagome replied, this again got the table silent. "Miroku is human. Shippou, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkakku, and Sesshomaru are full demons. InuYasha and Naraku, are half demons." Kagome added as she sat back with her eyes closed. They were in shock, staring at her.

'Something is off about her...How was she able to tell so easily?' Sesshomaru thought. He was going to have to watch her carefully.

"Well...damn. Never knew a human could tell the difference..." Kouga laughed. Soon they started talking again until lunch was over. When the bell rang, Kagome got up and said goodbye to them as she made her way back over to Sesshomaru.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru said as they exited the lunch room, he could tell that Kagome was a little more cheery than before. He assumed this was due to making some friends, but what did he know. Sesshomaru led her to the next class, and continued this until school was over. Sesshomaru walked over to her, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Think you can manage to find your way around?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, I should be okay. Thanks, Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she waved to him and then headed for the exit. Sesshomaru watched her walk away. Kagome reached the exit and walked out with a sigh of relief. 'Made it through the first day...' She thought as she began her walk home. Not even 5 minutes in to walking a car drove by and pulled over.

"Yo, Kagome!" She looked and saw InuYasha in the driver's seat, Kouga in the passengers.

"Hi." She waved to them.

"You want a lift?" InuYasha asked.

"Nah, I'm okay. I like to walk. Thanks though..." Kagome said with a smile.

"Come on, come hang with us for a little while." Kouga said as he got out and offered the front seat to her. Kagome wasn't scared of them but she did want to get home and check on her mom.

"I really shouldn't...I gotta get home to get my brother off the bus, and check on my mom..." Kagome said trying to make excuses.

"We'll take ya there and wait with ya. We don't mind." InuYasha said. Kagome sighed, Sesshomaru was right. InuYasha really didn't give up.

"Okay, okay..." She sighed getting in to the car.

"Great, so where do you live?" InuYasha asked her as he pulled away from the sidewalk and back in to main traffic. Kagome leaned against the headrest of InuYasha's car after putting on her seatbelt.

"10 blocks straight, take a left on Sunset Blvd, go 4 blocks up then take another left on to Arrow St. After 6 blocks, you're at the Shrine steps..." Kagome told him.

"You're good with directions, an address would have sufficed. I have a GPS you know..." InuYasha said as he took the first left she had told him about. "So, you got a little brother eh? How old is he?" InuYasha asked.

"13..." Kagome replied with her eyes closed.

"You okay?" Kouga asked now seeing as she was acting very different from when they met her at lunch.

"Yeah. I get car sick...That's why I walk..." Kagome said softly.

"Ah, makes sense. Well, we're almost there." Kouga told her as he rubbed her shoulder a bit. About 5 minutes later, InuYasha reached the small parking area and shut off the car. Kagome unbuckled and quickly got out, she was relieved when the Autumn air hit her face.

"Better..." Kagome breathed happily now. Kouga and InuYasha stepped out and looked up at the steps after InuYasha shut off the car and locked it.

"Damn...that's a lot of steps..." Kouga said. Kagome shook her head with a laugh and began walking up the steps. InuYasha and Kouga shrugged and followed her up. Once at the top Kagome smiled, happy to be home again. InuYasha and Kouga reached the top after her and saw the large property.

"You live here?" InuYasha asked. Kagome nodded, "Wow..." He added. Kagome walked up to the house and unlocked the door stepping in and kicking off her shoes on the mat.

"Mom? I'm home...I brought some friends..." Kagome called out. No answer. Kagome reached the kitchen first and saw a note on the fridge from her mother. _'Went shopping. Be home soon. Love, Mom'_ Kagome sighed as she went in the fridge for a soda and plopped down in a chair. InuYasha and Kouga were still looking around.

"Jeeze Kagome...Is your family loaded or something?" InuYasha asked.

"Haha, no. This is Higurashi Shrine. It has been in my family for generations. Mom, myself and my brother moved in here after my..." Kagome instantly stopped mid sentence. "Well, my grandfather was having a hard time managing things alone so we came here to help out..." Kagome added quickly. She looked down some, she didn't need them knowing about all that.

"When does your brother get home?" Kouga asked her.

"Hour or so..." Kagome replied as she looked around the home. It was so empty, and it bothered her. "I guess I'll get started on homework to pass time...You can come if you want guys." Kagome told them.

"Where?" Kouga asked.

"To my room." Kagome chuckled. InuYasha and Kouga laughed nodding as they followed Kagome upstairs to her room. Kagome opened her bedroom door and sat down at her desk. "Just sit on the bed, or look around...Ain't much in here." Kagome said as she started pulling out her books and things needed for the homework. InuYasha and Kouga sat down at first watching her work then got up and started looking around. It was mostly silent until InuYasha stubbed his toe on something sticking out from under Kagome's bed.

"Huh? What's this?" InuYasha asked as he bent over to pick it up. It was a metal box with simple clasp locks. InuYasha began to undo the clasps and Kagome turned around quickly. As soon as she saw him opening the box she rushed out of her seat and took the box from his hands. InuYasha was about to protest her actions when he saw her clutching the box as if it were a child. "Sorry...I shouldn't haven't been being nosey..." InuYasha said.

"I–it's fine..." Kagome stammered as she calmed down and placed the box back under her bed. "That box...means more to me than my own life." Kagome told him as she took in a deep breath and sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. Kouga sat beside her.

"Its cool, don't worry. Why don't we get your brother off the bus and then you can come chill with us for a while. We have a practice tonight." Kouga told her. Kagome shook her head to them.

"M–maybe another time guys. I just want to finish my homework, eat dinner, have a hot bath...and go to bed. It's...been a long day." Kagome said with a half smile. Kouga nodded as he got up and stood next to InuYasha.

"No problem, we understand Kagome. See ya tomorrow in school, alright?" InuYasha said. Kagome nodded as the two boys left her room. Kagome heard his car pull away 5 minutes later and tossed herself back on her bed.

'Great...now they will think I'm crazy...' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes, and before she knew it she was fast asleep dreaming of a better day tomorrow.

**-Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I know it's long, I apologize for that. Chapter two will be up soon! Oh and because I almost forgot to mention. The song; One Life To Live also doesn't belong to me. The original artist is Kristen Alderson. See ya'll next time!-**


	2. Something's Wrong

**My Hero**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the InuYasha characters. But I do hold the rights to Rizu Yosei, Carina&Sarina Takahashi seeing as they are my friends and wanted to use them in my story. ^.^

2.) Something's Wrong.

It was now full on Winter time in Tokyo. Kagome, much to her disliking had to start taking the bus to school because of the low temperatures. Occasionally Kouga or InuYasha would swing by to pick her up. Kagome was doing good in school, making A's and B's again. She wasn't nearly as shy as her first day, and she had made quite a few friends. Things were beginning to be okay again, but they were far from ever being normal. Kagome was sitting in her 3rd period class which happened to be Language Arts, an easy class for her because of her very vivid and creative imagination. While her teacher was going over their next assignment, Kagome was excited for the end of day because InuYasha and the band were playing at the school's talent show, she had seen some practices but never got to hear them play since it became either an argument or making new songs. One of the biggest things argued about was needing a lead singer and wondering if they should even attempt to hold a small audition in the school but feared they would get stuck with all the pretty girl who couldn't sing to save their lives.

The school bell ringing brought Kagome out of her thoughts as she stood and packed her things up to head to her next class. As she exited the classroom she bumped right in to Sesshomaru. "Oh! I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." She apologized to him.

"It's fine. What's you're hurry anyways?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Oh, I have gym next and I wanted to get my mp3 player before hand." Kagome told him smiling.

"I'm certain the rules don't allow such." Sesshomaru pointed out, Kagome frowned some. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, everyone did it of course but he was seeing if she'd break the rules, she didn't seem the type. He was a little surprised to watch her frown go to a wide smile.

"Well, I guess I'll have to hide them well, won't I?" Kagome winked at him before darting through the crowd to get to her locker. Once Kagome got her mp3 player, she rushed to get to the gymnasium to change in to her gym clothes. Once she changed her clothes she placed her mp3 player in her bra then ran the headphone wire up through her shirt and let them dangle between her t-shirt and sweater. They would be hidden well. Kagome followed the girls out to the gym and waited to find out what they would be doing that day. Their teacher came out with just a stop watch and clipboard.

"Morning class. Originally, I was going to have us play indoor dodge ball." A bunch of sighs were heard from the women's side. "But then I realized, it's a pretty warm day. So we're going outside to run the track. You'll all run the track four times to make a mile. After the mile I'll write down your time, then you're free to walk the rest until everyone else is done." Their teacher said. Kagome watched as some of the demon students chuckles, whispering that it would be a piece of cake. "And for the demons...you'll run human speed." Then it became another group sigh and grumbling.

Kagome followed everyone out, she saw Sesshomaru speaking with Naraku. Her eyes then fell on InuYasha who was talking to Kouga and Miroku. InuYasha waved to her smiling, Kagome waved back as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. As they took their positions on the track, Kagome took the chance to get her headphones in her ears and cover them with a headband. One of the stretchy ones that went around the whole head. Kagome pressed the play button and focused herself, she heard the whistle just before the music picked up and took off.

"Well shit, she's fast..." Miroku said as he started off in a jog as most of the other's did. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Must be the music." He stated.

"What music?" Naraku asked looking over now.

"I'll be damned, she actually hid them good. If I weren't demon, I wouldn't see them from this far away." Sesshomaru said again. "Oh, she told me she wanted to use her mp3 player during gym, I told her it was against the rules. She said she would hide them. Running the wire up her shirt and hiding the device in her bra is genius. Then loosening her hair to hide the ear pieces while also letting some hair fall to hide the remaining wire." Sesshomaru told them.

"She's good..." InuYasha said as they were reaching the first turn in the track, Kagome had just passed the teacher who blinked in surprise. "I think he's wondering if she's a demon." InuYasha chuckled.

"Well done, Kagome!" The teacher exclaimed. Even with her headphones in, she gave a thumbs up and kept running. Kouga had noticed that some of the other girls were slightly jealous and mumbling something he couldn't quite make out. Kagome turned the bend and ran right past them.

"She's gonna get winded at that speed." Miroku pointed out obviously knowing seeing as he too was human.

"Nah, I'll think she'll be fine..." Shippou said. Another 6 minutes passed and Kagome had not only lapped them twice as her fastest speed without stopping, but she also finished first. As she ran past the teacher and came to a stop she shut off the mp3 player and dangled the headphones once again.

"Very well done, Miss. Higurashi. 7 minutes and 15 seconds...One of the fastest times this year." Her teacher said writing it down. Kagome panted very little, then nodded and began to walk the track until the others finished. Kagome had put her headphones back in and relaxed as she walked now. Most of the girls weren't even jogging, they too were walking but only because they didn't feel like jogging. On the boy's last half a lap they sprinted and stopped to catch their breath. Kagome smiled some as she began to hum to the music she was listening too.

"Yash, did you invite Kags to the talent show tonight?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, she said she'd be there 15 minutes early to wish us good luck." InuYasha replied as they all started walking now.

"Guys, we really gotta figure out this singer crap..." Miroku sighed. They all hated the subject but it had to get sorted out.

"I'm all for Kouga's idea of just holding auditions...Yeah we're gonna get a lot of bad singers but come on...There are over 500 students in our school. One them has to be good, right?" InuYasha pointed out.

"You got that right, they can't all suck." Kouga added in.

"While yes it seems that logic would be enough, we still have to consider personality. We need someone who has a good voice, that's the main factor. However that person also needs to be a team player, look good, and have a good personality with open availability to make all the practices, rehearsals, and of course events." Sesshomaru said. They all sighed.

"Yeah, fat chance there...Maybe we should look outside school?" Naraku suggested.

"To big a crowd if we did that. I don't like the people we have at school, never mind in the city..." InuYasha said.

"Well, if you want my opinion as a simple bystander...Take a chance. Hold the audition one day for 2 hours, see what happens. Ya know, don't judge a book by its cover. Just because you may not like someone here on campus, doesn't mean it wouldn't work out. How do you know what you like if you don't give it a shot?" Kagome said as she poked her head out in between Kouga and InuYasha.

"What the? How long have you been listening?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome giggled, "Since you guys finished the mile. Really? You guys are demons and didn't notice me?" Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru kept his emotionless face on but he was very surprised as well. How could they have not noticed her so easily?

"Anyway...Kagome has point. We know people by name, not by personality..." Kouga said.

"Again, it was just an opinion. When I started everyone called me the depressed weird girl, but some people like you guys, gave me a chance and hey, I'm not all bad am I?" Kagome winked as she trotted off ahead of them again.

"Sad to say, but she's right." Naraku said. They looked to Sesshomaru now who hadn't said anything thus far.

"Fine. Friday we will hold a two hour audition and see what we get. If we get nothing, we have to think of something else." Sesshomaru stated. The rest of gym class was spent walking, Kagome with them this time. When the bell rang, same as before they went inside to their respected dressing rooms and changed back in to their day clothes, then went to lunch and continued talking about the audition.

"So how are you guys gonna do it?" Shippou asked as he sat down with his lunch tray.

"We're gonna tell everyone they have to sing a song of their choosing. Just the first verse and chorus. We'll decide from there. If any do strike an interest, we'll call them and further interview." Kouga said.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll have to come and watch, I'm a good judge of character." Kagome giggled happily.

"Are you going to audition, Kagome?" Miroku asked. She nearly choked on her apple and waving her hands across her face with a nervous smile.

"M-me? No-no-no-no. I can't sing to save my life." Kagome laughed. 'Who the hell are you trying to fool, Kagome...You love to sing...and you won almost every talent show since 1st grade...' Kagome thought with a heavy sigh. Yeah, she loved to sing but she couldn't do it now. The last song she ever sang was to her dad the day he died. Kagome didn't know if she could summon that courage again, or if she even wanted too.

"Aw, come on. Why don't you try? You may surprise yourself." Kouga said. Kagome shook her head.

"Yeah! You gotta!" InuYasha said smiling as he lightly touched her arm.

"No. I can't...I can't sing guys. I'd just make a fool of myself..." Kagome said trying to get them to change the conversation. Sesshomaru was only watching this, he could sense that it was making her uneasy but didn't understand why. "And I'm terrified of crowds. Wicked stage fright, ya know?" Kagome said. She figured perhaps if she gave enough excuses they might let it go. She inwardly sighed, fat chance there. InuYasha never let anything go, he was too stubborn.

"Is that all? We can fix that, we all had it too. The first one is the hardest, then its second nature." Kouga laughed patting her back. Kagome sighed again and Sesshomaru was beginning to sense just the slightest bit of anger rising.

"Come on guys, she doesn't want too. The audition are for those who want to sing." Sesshomaru said as he drank his soda. Kagome gave him a grateful look however it didn't help any.

"Please? Just one little tune for us?" InuYasha asked with a pleading look that matched Kouga's.

"I said no. I won't sing. I can't...I won't sing ever again!" Kagome yelled angrily as she slammed her fist on the table, got up, grabbed her back and walked out of the lunch room quickly. Naraku shook his head at them.

"She told you she didn't want to. Why do you have to push the issue." Sesshomaru stated. In a way, he felt bad for her. Being harassed by his little brother was always a bit of an issue but Sesshomaru noticed something when Kagome had gotten angry and said what she had. Kagome clearly stated she _'Wouldn't sing. Can't sing. Wouldn't sing ever again.'_ Sesshomaru didn't think she had stage fright at all, she was afraid of something but it was not the stage. Sesshomaru stared at where Kagome had walked out.

"What? I think she can...she's just scared." InuYasha said as he sat back, feeling a little guilty for pushing her so hard.

"Scared or not, if she says she doesn't want to then we can't make her." Naraku chimed in finally.

"Yeah, I guess so..." InuYasha said as he looked in the same direction as Sesshomaru."Yo, what's on your mind fluffy?" InuYasha asked and instantly received a death glare from his older brother.

"I told you not to call me that, halfbreed." Sesshomaru replied in an icy tone.

"Hey! Which on of you idiots made Kagome cry." Came a female voice who had approached the table. The group of males looked at the woman confusedly. "I'm not speaking Chinese here guys. We saw Kagome run out. Rizu and Carina followed her to the bathroom to find her crying." The female said again.

"And...who are you exactly?" Asked Miroku. The female rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sarina Takahashi. Carina is my sister, Rizu and Kagome are our friends. We met her on her first day in the gym locker rooms. Why is she so upset?" Sarina asked again.

"My idiot brother and the wolf decided to insist on her singing when she continuously said no to them. She got upset and left." Sesshomaru said without looking at her.

"Morons..." Sarina said as she stood straight up now with her hands on her hips. "You two really should watch how you talk to women." Sarina stated in a matter of fact tone and then walked away from the table, and exited the lunch room.

"I kind'a feel bad now...I didn't want to make her cry." Kouga sighed.

"Yeah...we can apologize later tonight. She'll be at the talent show." InuYasha said looking down. He really hadn't meant to make her cry. But that was exactly what he couldn't figure out, first it was all jokes and teasing then Kagome had just snapped and left, now she was crying? What had made her so upset? InuYasha shook his head some. It didn't make sense. InuYasha looked back to where Kagome had left, wondering if he should go talk to her. This wasn't the first time something weird had happened to set her off either. His mind wandered back to her first day when Kouga and himself were at her house. Kagome had flipped out when InuYasha tried to open the metal box that was under her bed. Kagome was a human and rushed over with demon like speed to get the box from him. InuYasha was brought out of his thoughts when Kouga was snapping his fingers in front of his face.

"Yo! Yash, come on. Bell rang two minutes ago, we're gonna be late for math and you know how Tanzo gets." Kouga said shaking him.

"Huh? Yeah. Lets move." InuYasha said as he cleaned up his lunch, grabbed his bag and followed Kouga and Naraku out to their next class. Sesshomaru too was heading out when he passed the girl's bathroom, he paused only a moment and looked at it. His demon ears picked up the sound of light cries coming from inside, the scent proved it was Kagome. He sighed and kept walking, he would tell their teacher she wasn't feeling good. While walking he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kagome, then put his phone in his pocket before entering the classroom.

In the bathroom Kagome was sitting in one of the stalls when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw she had a text waiting. Kagome pressed the messages icon, and saw it was from a number she didn't recognize. _"My brother is an idiot sometimes. Incase you're late to class, I told the teacher you weren't feeling good during lunch. Drop by the nurse's office and just get a pain killer or something, she'll write you a late pass. -Sesshomaru"_. Kagome locked the phone with the button on top and put it back in her pocket. She'd have to thank him later. Truth was, she really wasn't feeling well. Maybe it was the crying or the thought of singing again for the first time in 6 months. Kagome sighed as she wiped her tears again. 'I gotta stop losing control of my emotions...' Kagome thought as she got up and left the stall then stared in to the mirror. She looked awful. Red cheeks, puffy eyes, hair slightly messed up. Kagome reached in to her bag and pulled out a brush to fix her hair, then she splashed cold water on her face and tried it with a paper towel. Kagome put on very little make up to hide the rest. Taking in a deep breath she left the bathroom and made her way to the nurse's office and walked in.

"Hello, can I help you?" Said the nurse as she looked over to see Kagome enter the room.

"I was just wondering if I could get an aspirin for my headache...I've had it since 1st period...and during lunch with all the extra noise made it unbearable." Kagome said softly.

"Sure thing hun, just come in and sit down. Gotta go over a few things, it's protocol." The nurse said sweetly. Kagome nodded and sat down in the chair by the nurse's desk. "So let's start with you're name?" The nurse asked.

"Kagome Higurashi..." Kagome replied.

"I'm Ms. Amano. School nurse, obviously." She giggled. "And what grade are in?" Ms. Amano asked next.

"Uh...11th, ma'am." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Never been to the nurse before?" Ms. Amano asked, Kagome shook her head no. "And finally, any allergies to foods or medications. Any health problems we should be mindful of?" Ms. Amano now looked to her.

"Nope. I just get a lot of headaches and if they get bad enough they make me dizzy or nauseated..." Kagome told her. Ms. Amano nodded as she got up and retrieved the aspirin for Kagome and a small cup of water.

"Well, we'll get you fixed up. Take these and go lay down for a few minutes then I'll send ya back to class." Ms. Amano told her. Kagome bowed her head in thanks as she took the two pills and then the water. Kagome tossed the cup and went over to the bed to lay down. Kagome didn't know how long a few minutes was to the nurse but withing moments of her head hitting the pillow she fell asleep.

In the classroom, Sesshomaru checked his phone a few times and never saw a reply from Kagome. He even checked to make sure he told her it was him so she didn't get confused as to who it was. Sesshomaru's eyes went to the clock, class would be over in 20 minutes. He wondered if Kagome was still in the bathroom all this time. He wanted to check but couldn't very well go in the girl's bathroom. Sesshomaru looked over to Rizu, one of the girls that Sarina had said had gone to check on Kagome the first time. Sesshomaru wrote a small note and flicked it to Rizu's desk.

"Huh?" Rizu said quietly as she placed the note in her lap and quickly peeked at it, then looked over to Sesshomaru with a nod. Rizu raised her hand as the teacher pointed to her. "May I go to the bathroom sir?" Rizu asked.

"Yes, Rizu. Come up, I'll write you a pass." He said. Rizu gathered her things and hurried over to the teacher's desk, he handed her the pass. "Oh, and while you're in the hall, can you check with the nurse and see how Kagome is doing." Rizu nodded as she left the room and hurried down the hall, passing the bathroom she went right to the nurses's office and walked in quietly.

"Can I help you dear?" Ms. Amano asked smiling.

"Hi yes, I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi. My teacher sent me to check on her..." Rizu said. The nurse pointed to the bed. "Oh!" Rizu said a little surprised.

"She fell asleep after I gave her two pain killers for a headache. I had only told her to lay down for a few minutes. She was asleep in 3. I went over to check on her, she felt a little warm so I let her sleep." Ms. Amano stated as she sat at her desk.

"Okay, thank you. I'll let Mr. Iyagi know and get her missed work." Rizu said as she waved and left quietly. Rizu rushed back to her Social Studies class and tapped on the door to be let in seeing as all the doors were locked from the inside and could only be opened by the teacher if a class was in session. Mr. Iyagi walked over and let her in. "I was just assigning homework before the bell. How is Miss. Higurashi?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked up now.

"Nurse said Kagome felt warm and told her to rest. I said I would get her assignments for her." Rizu replied returning to her desk to write down the homework.

"Ah, I see. Well then, I hope she feels better. Mr. Taisho, you have most classes with Miss. Higurashi correct?" Mr. Iyagi said looking to him now.

"Correct." Sesshomaru replied.

"Will you make sure she gets the missed work from today?" Mr. Iyagi asked. Sesshomaru nodded and began writing down what Kagome would have to do for make up work. The bell rang and the classroom's dispersed in to the hallways. 'Only two classes left, I hope she doesn't miss them both.' Sesshomaru thought as he walked through the crowded hallway to his next class.

"Hey...Hey, Sesshomaru! Wait up!" Came a female voice. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to see Rizu working her way towards him through the crowd.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked when she caught up to him.

"Since when do you care about Kagome?" Rizu asked, Sesshomaru wasn't sure he understood the question.

"Don't come to me with such ridiculous assumptions." Sesshomaru replied in a cold tone as he turned his back to her and continued walking.

"Oh come on. Why else would you ask me to check on her?" Rizu asked him now. Sesshomaru's mind froze, why did he ask Rizu to check on Kagome? He didn't care. Did he? Of course not. It was a foolish thought to even consider and with that Sesshomaru dropped the thoughts from his mind.

"My brother asked me to because he knows I'm in her classes. I couldn't very well go in the girl's bathroom, could I now." Sesshomaru stated. It was partially true, InuYasha did like Kagome but was to thick headed to admit it or tell her. Sesshomaru knew InuYasha felt bad about making Kagome cry when he had found out.

"Oh. Sorry then. Well when you see him next, just tell him what I told Mr. Iyagi." Rizu smiled now.

"So, she really wasn't feeling good then?" Sesshomaru asked now.

"What do you mean?" Rizu asked looking up at him.

"Sarina told us at the lunch table that Kagome was in the bathroom crying. I figured she would be late to class so that's why I told Mr. Iyagi she wasn't feeling good. I had sent Kagome a text telling her to just go to the nurse for a pain killer in order to get a late pass. You said she had a fever, right?" Sesshomaru reminded her looking down at Rizu now..

"Oh...so you made up an excuse and it turned out to be right. Yeah, I went there and Ms. Amano said she gave Kagome two aspirins for a headache and told her to lay down for a few minutes, within 3 Kagome had fallen asleep. When Ms. Amano went to check her, she said Kagome had a small fever and let her sleep." Rizu explained. Sesshomaru nodded understanding now."Well, gotta get to next period so see ya later." Rizu said as she turned a corner and disappeared from his sight. Sesshomaru went to his class too and the bell rang.

In the nurse's office, the bell had woken Kagome up. "Well now, I've never seen aspirin make someone tired." Ms. Amano said as she walked by Kagome's cot. Kagome groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes to focus more clearly. "How are we feeling now?" Ms. Amano asked as she pulled up a chair to the cot.

"I don't know why but...I feel worse than before. How long was I asleep?" Kagome asked her.

Ms. Amano looked at her watch. "About an hour and a half. You fell asleep pretty quickly after laying down, when I checked you, you had a small fever. Do you mind if I take your temperature?"

"No...I don't mind..." Kagome replied sleepily. Ms. Amano pulled a thermometer out of her pocket and slipped on a small plastic slip on it. Kagome opened her mouth and placed it under her tongue and sat there as two minutes passed and Ms. Amano took it out when it beeped.

"103.4. That jumped rather quickly. Kagome, you said before it was a headache and now worse. Beside the fever what else are you feeling?" Ms. Amano asked.

"Headache still, dizzy, light-headed, stomach hurts, nauseated...really tired too." Kagome said gasping a bit between words.

"Any trouble breathing?" Ms. Amano asked noticing that her breath seemed laboured. Kagome nodded slowly. "I'm not entirely sure how a simple headache escalated to this level. I can't call it a cold because there's no coughing, stuffy or runny nose." Ms. Amano stated as she got up trying to think of the cause.

"C–can I use the bathroom?" Kagome asked as she struggled to stand.

"Of course dear, its right around the corner over there." Ms. Amano said pointing towards the direction. Kagome slowly made her way to the bathroom and closed the door locking it. Kagome leaned over the sink some.

'W–what's going on with me...' Kagome thought. She had never felt so weak in her entire life, her legs felt like jello, as did her arms which kept constantly buckling and she forced herself to keep standing. A wave of pain shot through her body as she let go of the sink and lost her balance falling unconscious in front of the door hitting it hard.

"Kagome? Are you alright in there?" Ms. Amano asked as she walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. No answer. "Kagome? Are you alright, answer me please?" Ms. Amano asked again trying to open the door only to find it was locked. Getting a bad feeling she tried to look under the door but couldn't see anything, not even a light on. Ms. Amano rushed over to her desk phone and called the headmaster. "Mr. Taisho! I think we may have an emergency. One of the student's may have fallen unconscious inside the bathroom. I can't see a light, the door is locked and she won't answer." Ms. Amano said with a panicked tone. After a few moments of listening to the headmaster, she hung up the phone and began to pace back and forth nervously.

The door to the nurse's office opened and the headmaster came in. "I have the master keys with me." Mr. Taisho said.

"I have a key to the door to, but I don't want to risk hitting her with the door sir." Ms. Amano said.

"Alright, who is this student? Get me up to speed." Mr. Taisho said.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She came to me about 20 minutes after lunch complaining of a headache since 1st period. I gave her two pain killers and told her to lay down for a few minutes, within 3 she was fast asleep. I checked on her and she had a slight fever. I let her sleep. She woke up after the bell rang for 5th period saying she felt worse. I checked her temp, it was 103.4. She then told me besides the headache and fever she felt tired, dizzy, lightheaded, nauseated, stomach pains, and I noticed labored breathing. She went to the bathroom and a minute later I heard a bang on the door. I went to check and got no answer twice." Ms. Amano told him in nearly one breath.

"Alright, lets not panic. I will call for the fire department, ambulance. They will have to remove the door so we don't hurt her. You find an emergency contact in her file." Mr. Taisho said as he left for his office in a hurry. Once there he lifted his phone and dialed 911.

"_911 emergency?" Was said first._

"This is Headmaster Taisho at Shikon High. I have a student unconscious in front of a locked bathroom floor." Mr. Taisho said.

"_Is this student breathing, sir?" The Dispatcher asked._

"We don't know. The nurse can't get a response from her. She was complaining of having different symptoms, labored breathing was one of them. As well as a rather high fever." Mr. Taisho stated.

"_Do you have a key to the door?"_

"Yes. But we think she is unconscious in front of it and we don't want to hit her in the head." Mr. Taisho said again.

"_Alright sir. I am dispatching an engine and ambulance. Stand by for the EMT's to arrive." The dispatcher said then disconnected from the line._

Mr. Taisho hung up his phone and returned to the nurse's office. "Any response?" He asked.

"No sir. I found her mother's number and called but there was no answer at home and a cell was not listed. Also, your son Sesshomaru is in all her classes. Perhaps we could ask him about how she was in the morning classes?" Ms. Amano suggested.

"Yes. He's in math right now, use the classroom phone instead of the intercom." Mr. Taisho stated.

Ms. Amano nodded as she lifted her phone and dialed the classroom number and waited for an answer. "Yes hello. This is Ms. Amano in the nurse's office. I need Sesshomaru Taisho down here immediately at the headmaster's request." Ms. Amano said then hung up.

In the classroom, the teacher had hung up the phone and looked to Sesshomaru. "Mr. Taisho. You are being requested by the headmaster at the nurse's office. Immediatley." The teacher said. Sesshomaru's head shot up at the words. Requested Immediately Nurse's Office. He got to his feet and noticed InuYasha looking at him confused.

"Kagome was in the nurse's office all last period...Nurse said she had a fever and was sleeping..." Sesshomaru told InuYasha whose eyes went wide and got to his feet.

"InuYasha. Sit down." The teacher said in a stern tone.

"No. I'm going with you Sesshomaru." InuYasha said as he followed Sesshomaru to the classroom door.

"You weren't asked for, now take your seat before I give you detention." The teacher said again.

"My dad is the headmaster. He'll cut me some slack. So...No." InuYasha said as he left behind Sesshomaru.

"You are in so much trouble." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Don't care..." InuYasha said as he walked right beside him. Sesshomaru looked at him and saw the worry in his face.

"It might not even be her." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't care." InuYasha said again as they rounded the corner and rushed to the nurse's office. Before entering they heard the sirens pulling up and looked at one another.

"Father, what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked. His dad faced him, surprised to see InuYasha there too.

"First 4 periods, how was Kagome Higurashi acting during class?" InuYasha had frozen. It was her.

"She seemed fine. She paid attention and did her work." Sesshomaru answered.

"And during lunch? She came to me 20 minutes after lunch was over and the bell for 5th period had already rung. Did you not see her come to class? There is no record of a nurse's pass from your 4th period teacher for Kagome." Ms. Amano jumped in now. Sesshomaru looked to InuYasha then sighed.

"Do you two know something?" Mr. Taisho asked sternly.

"Kagome left lunch 10 minutes early. InuYasha and Kouga upset her and one of her friends told us she was in the bathroom crying about it. She was in the bathroom after lunch. I told her I would tell Mr. Iyagi she was sick. Then told her to go to the nurse for a pain killer and a late pass. Rizu Yosei checked on her towards the end of class and told Mr. Iyagi that Kagome was sleeping and had a slight fever." Sesshomaru said. The EMT's arrived with two firemen behind them.

"We'll come back to that later. But while on the topic of lunch...none of you noticed anything off about her?" Mr. Taisho asked again. InuYasha and Sesshome shook their heads backing up to give them room. Mr. Taisho filled in the EMT's about Kagome while the firemen worked on getting the door off the hinges to get to Kagome.

"Has family been contacted?" Asked the EMT.

"Yes. I called her mother but there was no answer or a mobile to call." Ms. Amano spoke up.

"And a father?" Asked the EMT looking at the nurse now who shook her head.

"You two are her friends?" The EMT looked to the boys.

"W–well yeah but she didn't say anything to us." InuYasha said trying to look for Kagome.

"Did she ever mention a fa..." The EMT was cut off by the fireman removing the door and laying it against the opposite wall.

"She's not breathing...and there's no pulse!" Said the other EMT who had gotten to her.

"How long was she passed out!" Called the second EMT now.

"I–I don't know...about 15 minutes." Ms. Amano replied panicking much more than before. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha who was whiter than a ghost. Sesshomaru touched his shoulder.

"InuYasha. InuYasha!" Sesshomaru growled shaking him. InuYasha snapped out of it and made a fist angrily. He said nothing as he watched them work on Kagome, trying to get her breathing again. Sesshomaru was watching too.

"Come on, Kagome...Come back to us..." The EMT stated as he was performing CPR on her. After 6 minutes nothing at all and they were ready to call it in but InuYasha stepped up.

"Don't give up! Come on!, You're not trying hard enough!" InuYasha yelled angrily. Sesshomaru had to hold him back against the wall.

"Son, stop. Relax...Breathe...They have done all they can..." Headmaster Taisho said.

"No! She's not gone! Damnit Kagome, don't you dare die! Wake up!" InuYasha yelled again. The EMT stopped and looked at them.

"I'm sorry...I'm calling it in..." The EMT said as he got up off the floor. Sesshomaru was in shock. Ms. Amano was crying softly. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha who was shaking with god only knew what emotions.

"No..." InuYasha whispered as his eyes fell on Kagome's form. "Please no...wake up...please wake up Kagome..." InuYasha's voice had cracked now as Sesshomaru noticed the tears forming in his brother's eyes.

"Sesshomaru...take InuYasha out of the..." Headmaster Taisho was stopped in his sentence when the EMT closest to Kagome began talking again.

"I don't believe it. S-she's...she's coming back! I've got a pulse. Its weak but I've got one." The EMT said holding her wrist. "Give me the oxygen mask, now. Get the stretcher, move her as slowly as possible!" The EMT yelled to the firemen and his partner. "It's a miracle...She was legally dead for nearly 10 minutes...Someone up there is watching over you, kid..." The EMT said softly.

"Yeah I'll say...Let's move!" Said the second EMT.

"I'm going with her..." InuYasha said getting out of Sesshomaru's grip. "Don't you dare tell me I can't..." InuYasha growled at the EMT's.

"We'll all go. InuYasha, you can ride. Get her things, maybe her cell has a mobile number for her mom." Mr. Taisho said. InuYasha nodded and grabbed Kagome's bag then followed the EMT's beside Kagome. Sesshomaru looked at his father still in shock.

"How is it...even possible?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. It's not...Go, meet me by the car." His father told him.

"Why, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Kagome became very ill, very quickly. I need to shut the school down and have it checked for any airborne diseases." His father stated in a serious tone. Sesshomaru nodded and left the campus just as Kagome was being loaded in the back of the ambulance, and InuYasha afterwards holding her hand.

When Mr. Taisho reached his office he got on the intercom. "Attention students and staff. Due to recent events, I am closing the school until further notice. Please gather only your personal items and leave school grounds within the next 20 minutes. Thank you." Mr. Taisho said then shut off the intercom and turned to his secretary. "As soon as this school is empty, have the janitors lock it down." His secretary nodded and then he left.

"This is serious, isn't it." Sesshomaru asked as he got in his father's car.

"I don't know. It might just be Kagome but I'd rather not take the chance of being wrong and having a student die..." His father said, clearly still shaken up. Sesshomaru sat back as they drove to the hospital. Once they had arrived at the hospital and parked , they rushed in to find InuYasha pacing nervously. Mr. Taisho placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "How is she?" He asked.

"I don't know...I don't know, they won't tell me anything because I'm not family. Her heart failed 2 more times in the ambulance...They rushed her right in." InuYasha said angrily but it was clear he was worried, he was scared. Both Sesshomaru and their father saw this.

approached the desk. "I am Seiji Taisho. I am headmaster of Shikon High and Kagome Higurashi's guardian during school hours. It's 1:30, I'm still in charge for another 30 minutes. I want an update, now." Seiji stated in a stern tone. The nurse looked through some files.

"Miss. Higurashi is currently in surgery. I can not say what for. I know they are trying to stabilize her before running tests." The nurse told him. Seiji nodded as he backed up some.

"Keep me posted the moment she is stable." Seiji stated as he returned to his son's. "Sit down, there is nothing we can do right now..." Seiji told them. InuYasha reluctantly sat down, as did Sesshomaru. Seiji sat and sighed. About 30 minutes pass before a doctor emerged from the restricted area, InuYasha was first to his feet as the doctor approached them. Seiji stood next and Sesshomaru just looked up.

"Family?" The doctor asked.

"No. I'm the headmaster of the school. We have been unable to reach the mother, and no father was listed. I have come as her guardian, not legally but since she was on my school campus...I assume this makes me in charge of her." Seiji stated for the second time now.

"Ah yes, the school guardian loophole. The only legal answer that allows us to give out a patients personal information and status without getting sued by the family." The doctor chuckled. InuYasha was getting rather impatient now.

"This is hardly time to be laughing! How is Kagome?!" InuYasha said angrily. Sesshomaru reached up his hand and pulled down his brother into the seat.

"Miss. Higurashi is stable and in ICU at the moment while the lab runs some tests. The EMT's informed me of what happened at school. I am completely baffled. I have never seen anyone be legally dead for 10 minutes and come back, then their heart stop 2 more times and still survive. She's a fighter." The doctor said.

"Yes, we were just as surprised. Is she going to be alright?" Seiji asked him.

"For now yes. Hopefully the test results will give us a little more insight. I'll let you know." The doctor said as he went to leave.

"W–wait, can I see her?..." InuYasha asked getting to his feet quickly. The doctor stopped to look at him.

"Until we know what we're dealing with here son, I'm going to have to say no." The doctor gave a smile then went to the nurse's station. InuYasha plopped down again.

"At least she is alright, InuYasha. I'm going to call Izayoi and let her know what's been going on. Sesshomaru, keep your brother out of trouble and don't talk to any of your friends. We don't need everyone showing up here..." Seiji said as he left dialing Izayoi's number on his phone.

Sesshomaru sat back closing his eyes. "What a day." He groaned. "You good?" He asked turning his head to face InuYasha now.

"Like you care." InuYasha mumbled.

"I was there too, InuYasha. I saw everything you did." Sesshomaru said.

"What's your point?" InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you care about her, I know how much it bothered you." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha growled some and got up facing him, "Just what are you getting at jackass!" InuYasha said angrily.

"Stop acting like a tough guy, InuYasha. You know damn well that human side of yours won't let you. I'll never say this again so pay attention. I'm your brother, I know you! You cried when they said she was gone. You begged for it to not be true. Don't tell me you're okay. Don't lie to me. Dad is a full demon and right after you left he shut down the school because of this. Told everyone to pack up and go home until further notice." Sesshomaru yelled getting up and staring InuYasha in his eyes.

IuYasha held his stance for only a few moments before he sat back down holding his head. "Fine...I'm not okay. That what you wanted to hear? I'm not okay. Making her cry, not being able to apologize, the sudden illness, then almost losing her...All before I even got the chance to..." He trailed off as he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Tell her how you feel. Right?" Sesshomaru asked, InuYasha only nodded silently. "You'll get your chance. Just going to have to be patient." Sesshomaru added as he patted his back and sat back now. They both sighed and sat back waiting now, for any news at all. A woman with short black hair and a teenager came running in and ran to the nurse's stated.

"Where is my daughter?! The school told me she was here! Where is Kagome?!" The frazzled woman yelled in a panic looking around. Sesshomaru stood seeing as the nurse was being of no help at all and approached the woman.

"Are you Mrs. Higurashi? Kagome's mother?" Sesshomaru asked. The woman faced him, nodding.

"Where is she? How is she?" The mother asked.

"Calm down. Come sit down and I'll tell you what I know. My father should be returning soon, he had to call my step mom to inform her of what happened." Sesshomaru said leading Mrs. Higurashi over to the waiting room seats. She and the boy sat down. "First off, I am Sesshomaru. And this is my younger brother, InuYasha. Our father is the headmaster of the school, Seiji Taisho." Sesshomaru introduced himself.

"I–I am Sakura, and this is my son. Souta, Kagome's little brother...Are you the ones that found my baby hurt?" Sakura asked him quickly.

"No ma'am...I'll tell you everything I know so far...but we're still waiting to find out how it even came about." Sesshomaru said as he than began to tell Kagome's mother everything that he knew thus far. After 10 minutes of re-explaining the story he stopped and looked at Sakura, waiting for a response.

"I–I just don't understand what could have happened to make this...so severe and so quickly..." Sakura said as Seiji had returned.

"Your mother is worried but is sending prayers this way. You must me Ms. Higurashi. I am the headmaster, Seiji." He said.

"Thank you for all you've done for our Kagome..." Sakura said in a choked voice.

"It was no problem, we're just glad she is alright now and praying she pulls through." Seiji replied. "Come on boys, we should leave now." Seiji looked to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

"I want to wait to hear about Kagome..." InuYasha said.

"I think we should let Ms. Higurashi and her son be with Kagome now. I'm sure she will keep us up to date?" Seiji said as Ms. Higurashi nodded.

"He can wait with us, I don't mind. It's good to see Kagome has made such good friends..." Sakura smiled some. "Her last school she didn't have any, or non I was aware of. No one ever came over, she never called anyone. And then we lost my husband 6 months ago and moved here to the family shrine with my father. I was worried when Kagome started school, that she wouldn't make any friends again." Sakura sighed some.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss." Seiji replied bowing his head to Sakura. Sesshomaru nodded and did the same as his father.

"Thank you. I didn't handle it so well in the beginning, neither did Souta but...Kagome was there for us. She stayed strong and never let us fall...And that is what worries me the most." Sakura looked down. This got InuYasha and Sesshomaru's attention.

"Why does that worry you?" Seiji asked as he sat beside her now. Sakura looked over at him, a few tears forming in her eyes.

"Ever since that day in the hospital after the accident when we lost him...She hasn't cried. Kagome hasn't cried, she hasn't mourned. She just kept smiling, and being there for Souta and I. She's holding it in and putting up a brave front so we don't fall apart. And that's why it scares me. Because I know that she won't be able to hold that pain forever and when it finally reaches its point...she'll break. She'll fall apart and she'll never be the same again." Sakura told them in a shaky voice. InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru, they were both thinking the same thing. It was now very clear to them why Kagome was so quiet all the time but acted shy. It wasn't shyness, it was depression and all the smiles, jokes, laughter was just a fake so no one would as questions.

**Sorry for the lengthy chapter. It came up as 13 pages, but I just couldn't stop myself and I thought lets let Kagome get really sick and in moment of panic and fear, her mother reveals to them why Kagome is quiet all the time. Hope y'all are enjoying the story. Reviews welcome and even suggestions or critiques are welcome, just send those in messages though. Thanks! See everyone in the next chapter!**


	3. Getting Through

**My Hero**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the InuYasha characters. But I do hold the rights to Rizu Yosei, Carina&Sarina Takahashi. They are my friends and I wanted them to be represented in my story.

3.) Getting Through.

4 hours now it had been since the arrival at the hospital. Seiji and Sesshomaru had left leaving InuYasha with Kagome's mother and brother, no one had said a word since the realization that Kagome was depressed and hid it very well. InuYasha was trying to figure out what to do, he already knew pushing her just made it worse but he had to do something. His phone vibrated in his pocket, it was Sesshomaru texting him for the 4th time that hour. InuYasha grabbed his phone from his pocket and read the message. _'Dad want to know if there has been any update.' _InuYasha replied a quick 'not yet' then put his phone away and got up to start pacing again.

"InuYasha, try to relax. Kagome is a fighter, she always has been..." Sakura said softly watching him pace again.

"Sorry..." InuYasha said as he sat back down. "It's just taking so long..." InuYasha added looking back over to Sakura. His ears twitched when he heard the doors open again, he smelled the doctor from before and looked over.

"You must be Kagome's mother?" The doctor asked approaching them. Sakura stood quickly nodding. "Well I have good and bad news..." The doctor stated with a sigh. InuYasha stood now. "The bad is that Kagome has caught a rare and potentially fatal virus. From where we don't know and will have to stay here so we can monitor it and see where it goes." The doctor told them. Sakura was crying softly as Souta hugged her gently. InuYasha felt his heart drop in to his stomach.

"Y–you said there was good news?" Sakura asked gently trying to calm herself down.

"I did. The good news is that she is stable and awake..." The doctor trailed off for a moment.

"But?" InuYasha asked knowing there had to be something else.

"However, she is still very weak and like I told you before son...Until we know how to handle this virus...I can't let any of you near her without wearing decontamination suits..." The doctor told them.

"Being able to see her at all is better than nothing..." InuYasha said as Sakura nodded agreeing.

"Then if you'll follow me we'll get you ready." The doctor said as he began walking towards the double doors. Sakura picked up her purse and walked with Souta after him, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's school things and followed too. After getting suited to enter ICU's isolation unit, the doctor stopped before opening the door. "Do not stress her out. Very little is known about this virus, mainly if its contagious or not. I can tell you more after. Go enjoy your time with her while she's awake." The doctor said stepped aside and opening the door to let them in. Sakura entered first, then Souta, and finally InuYasha.

"Oh darling..." Sakura said as she dropped her purse and immediately gave Kagome a soft hug as tears slipped down her cheeks at the sight of her daughter laying in a hospital bad hooked up to many machines looking so helpless.

"Hi mom..." Kagome replied in raspy voice as she tried to lift her arms to hug her mother but just didn't have the strength. As Sakura moved some Kagome was also able to see Souta and InuYasha which surprised her a little bit.

"Hey sis...how you feeling?" Souta asked as he gave Kagome a hug next.

"Like I was hit with an 18 wheeler." Kagome joked. Souta laughed as he sat down in the chair by the bed. InuYasha hadn't gone near her yet, he was just standing there still in shock. All that was going through his mind was what the doctor said about the virus, how it was mostly unknown and that they couldn't do much for it except watch it. It bothered him more than he let show. "Hi, Yasha..." Kagome said bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Kags..." InuYasha replied as he willed his body to go towards her. Finally after a moment or two he made it to her bedside and gave her a hug, then backed up.

"So...what happened to me?" Kagome asked looking at them now, obviously she had not been told yet and they didn't know if they should tell her. The doctor warned them not to stress her out.

"You passed out at school and hit your head dear. You've been unconscious for quite a few hours..." Sakura said gently. Kagome looked around the room, then back to her mother.

"Then why am I in ICU's isolation unit..." Kagome asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Just tell her..." InuYasha said now looking to Sakura who sighed but nodded.

"Kagome...You got really sick at school, you went unconscious in the nurse's office...you...um..." Sakura stopped as she turned her head trying not to cry.

"I what, mom?" Kagome asked, InuYasha was watching her facial expressions. She was getting bad but there was no fear.

"You died...Well, you legally dead for 10 minutes at school...you came back then died two more times in the ambulance. Once you got here they stabilized you, they put you in here because you were still unconscious. They ran tests that told us you have a rare and potentially deadly virus and that there isn't much they can do for it...since little is known." InuYasha told her. Again, no fear or even worry came across her face.

"But you're going to be just fine." Sakura said smiling now after composing herself. Kagome turned her head away and looked up.

"Yeah..." Kagome said softly. InuYasha didn't understand her reactions, why wasn't she scared? Or upset at all? Wasn't she worried like they were? "Funny..isn't it?" Kagome said after 10 minutes of silence.

"What is dear?" Sakura asked looking at Kagome now holding her hand.

"The fact that not even 6 months ago we were all huddled around dad when he was in the hospital..." Kagome said. InuYasha looked over at Kagome, more than surprised with what she had said. Sakura had gone silent now. "Guess I really am just like dad. I always was after all." Kagome said quietly.

"Yes...you are. You're a fighter, just like he was. So we know you'll be just fine." Sakura said now.

"Dad wasn't just fine..." Kagome whispered turning her head and closing her eyes.

"What darling? I couldn't quite hear you..." Sakura asked looking at Kagome softly. Her monitors began to beep a little faster, setting off the alarm in her room. The nurse's rushed right in as InuYasha, Sakura, and Souta were forced to move away from the bed. "What's happening..." Sakura asked becoming panicked again. InuYasha could only watch, he had heard what Kagome said but didn't say anything. He was beginning to understand why Kagome hadn't shown fear or worry when she learned of the virus.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to leave now..." The nurse said as another nurse escorted the three of them out of the room then went back in.

"I should be getting back home...I'm sure my dad will want an update..." InuYasha said as he turned to leave. "She'll be okay. Don't worry." InuYasha said comfortingly to Sakura and Souta.

"We know, its just hard to see her like that. Can we give you a ride?" Sakura offered.

"No thanks. I think a walk will do some good." InuYasha said as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door with a wave. InuYasha walked home slowly, it didn't take him long. Their home was centered conveniently near everything. InuYasha opened the door to the home and tossed his bag by the door.

"That look doesn't work on you little brother." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle but stopped when he saw InuYasha's face. He looked worse than before. Izayoi was up first to see her son, then Seiji.

"It was the only way they'd let us see her..." InuYasha said as he started to take it off and throw it in the garbage.

"What happened son? Is she alright, did they find out what caused it?" Seiji asked. InuYasha nodded slowly before lifting his head and looking at his parents.

"Its some rare virus that is potentially fatal and they don't know much about it...and they can't do anything to treat it either. Just watch her...and see what happens." InuYasha said as he slid down the door in a crouched position holding his head. Sesshomaru had never seen InuYasha like this, he wasn't taking it well.

"Ssh, it will be okay my dear..." Izayoi said trying to comfort him.

"Her heart was failing again, that's why we had to leave..." Seiji looked to Sesshomaru.

"How did Kagome take the news?" Izayoi asked. InuYasha lifted his head a little.

"That's what I don't get." InuYasha replied.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked now as he got out of his seat.

"She didn't care..." InuYasha said closing his eyes. "Kagome didn't care when we told her about the virus, she laughed and said 'isn't it funny how not even 6 months ago we were huddled around dad's bed in the hospital.' Kagome also made mention that it seemed she was just like her dad and always had been. When her mother told her she was going to be just fine, Kagome remarked very quietly 'dad wasn't just fine...' Her mother or brother didn't hear it. That's when we were told to leave because her heart was failing again..." InuYasha told them.

Seiji looked to Sesshomaru again, concern on his face. "You think it has something to do with her losing her dad, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do. But none of us know enough to make that call. I won't ask her mother, she's going through enough. I suppose just like the doctor's said...we're just going to have to wait." Seiji sighed.

"Coming from a guy who doesn't normally show nor feel emotions here...I don't think she wants to talk about it. Just continue to bottle it up until it breaks her or..." Sesshomaru stopped and looked at InuYasha.

"Or kill her...It makes sense now. That's why she said what she did...why she acted the way she did. She doesn't want to fight. She doesn't want to be strong. She wants the virus to kill her..." InuYasha finished Sesshomaru's sentence. They all fell silent looking at one another now.

"What do we do darling?" Izayoi asked looking to her husband.

"We can't do anything. Even if we tell someone about it...it's still just an assumption. If it is true...nothing will help. They can knock her out with meds, lock her in a psych hospital as much as they want but it still won't change the fact. If Kagome wants to die...she'll find a way." Seiji said sadly.

"So we just let her die?! We don't even try to help her?!" InuYasha yelled getting to his feet now.

"InuYasha..." Izayoi said shocked.

"Son, I disagree with all this. Trust me. But no matter how much you want to help or even try to help...it's not enough. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. And this situation is no different. No matter how much anyone wants to help Kagome...she has to want it too. She has to want help. And sometimes they just don't." Seiji told InuYasha who walked off angrily to his room.

"How long is the school going to be closed for?" Sesshomaru asked with a sigh.

"I will keep it closed two days. Tomorrow a team is going in to decontaminate everything...we'll be open first thing Thursday morning. I'll go make the phone call to the families." Seiji said as he went to his office. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and then he too went to his room as well.

Izayoi sighed as she began to clean up from dinner, she stared out the window over the sink and sighed. 'Please, help Kagome get through this...She needs to know that this is not the way...' Izayoi prayed then continued to clean up. Up in his room InuYasha was pacing back and forth trying to figure out what he could do. He didn't care what his dad or brother said. Everyone could be saved, they just needed a reason. But what reason could he give her? He didn't know her well, maybe he could talk to her mom or brother.

"Why don't you just talk to her." Sesshomaru said, InuYasha turned quickly to see his brother standing at his door frame.

"It ain't that easy, Sesshomaru." InuYasha said sitting down on his bed.

"Just go there next time she's awake and talk to her. Don't tell her you want to help her. Just do it. Be there. She just feels alone, it's only been 6 months." Sesshomaru told him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well yeah, I guess that could work. But she knows she's not alone...she has her mom, brother, grandfather, her friends, me..." InuYasha sighed.

"That is true son but remember, people cope differently. Take Sesshomaru for example. When I married your mother and his mother left him with me. How did he react? He was angry but over time he accepted it and now I assume he is...content with the situation." Seiji said also coming in to the room now.

"I suppose content would be the best choice of words." Sesshomaru stated rolling his eyes.

"Either way...InuYasha, I don't think Kagome is feeling alone so much as she might still be trying to accept what happened. Also remember what Sakura said...That Kagome hasn't cried. She stays strong and holds it in. Kagome needs to let go and cry or she isn't going to feel better. But lets tackle one thing at a time. Lets let Kagome heal from this virus and then we can work on helping her cope." Seiji said patting his son on the back.

"How can she heal from the virus? Its rare and mostly unknown. There is no cure, its up to her body to fight it and if she is ready to give up fighting or not fight at all then..." InuYasha growled.

"That's why she has friends. Get together some of them, lets say 3 at a time. Go visit her, make her laugh. Depressed or not, she'll laugh and she'll start to see that things aren't so bad. Kagome will come around, just give her time." Seiji said with a smile. After that, Sesshomaru and his father left InuYasha alone to think. Then he pulled out his phone and started texting the guys and informing them of what had happened but also to be mindful not to say anything to anyone else. With his plan set he went to sleep.

Kagome woke up to the sun peeking through the window, she shaded her eyes so they could adjust then she looked around the room. She must have passed out again, that's why she was wearing the breathing mask. She sighed softly closing her eyes as the doctor came in with a smile. "Good morning, Kagome. How are we feeling today?" He asked. Kagome shrugged. "Well least we got some movement out of you. Your vitals are looking good, and it seems your heart is a little bit stronger today. Very good." The doctor said as the nurse who had come in behind him was writing things down on her clipboard.

"Can...I have...water please?" Kagome asked in a raspy voice.

"Of course. I'm betting you're probably a little hungry too?" The doctor asked with a smile as he handed Kagome a cup of water.

"Yeah..." Kagome said, her voice much clearer now.

"That's good. Having an appetite is very good. Breakfast should be coming around very soon." The doctor said. Kagome nodded as she looked out the window again.

"How long will I have to be in here?" Kagome asked him.

"We aren't sure. It depends on when the virus leaves..." The doctor replied sitting beside her on the bed.

"I see..." Kagome looked down. Stuck in isolation for a long period of time. Sounded like so much fun. This of course was sarcasm at it's finest. Kagome heard the door open but she didn't bother looking. It was probably another nurse. Kagome heard some whispers and then the door opening and shutting again.

"Well, we have some good news Kagome." The doctor said coming back over, Kagome still didn't face him.

"Did I make a miraculous recovery and can get out of ICU's isolation ward?" Kagome asked in a almost sad tone. This was due to the fact she didn't want to be in isolation, she didn't want to be in the hospital at all.

"No. You did not make a miraculous recovery Kagome...However...You can come out of ICU's isolation." The doctor said with some excitement in his voice, Kagome faced him now a little surprised.

"I–I can?" Kagome asked to check what he had said.

"Yes. The lab-work confirms that this is not contagious, so in light of that factor you can be moved to a regular room now for the remainder of your virus." The doctor said, Kagome smiled wide. "We'll get you moved soon, just need to fill out some paperwork." He said.

"Thank you so much! Oh, what's your name? I feel weird just calling you doctor..." Kagome asked.

"I am doctor Kobayashi. I'll see you in a bit." He said before leaving. Kagome couldn't believe it, finally she could get out of this room. Kagome laid back to relax, she still felt horrible but not being locked in a plastic room where people had to where hazmat suits would be more preferable. Letting out a sigh of relief she was now thinking about yesterday, when her family and InuYasha had come to visit.

"I was so upset yesterday...I told InuYasha about my dad...but he doesn't know everything...so...maybe he'll just drop it." Kagome said then laughed, "Yeah right." She added in. Kagome sighed, she knew he'd want answers but she didn't have to give them to him. For the next hour she sat there waiting patiently for Dr. Kobayashi to return. After another 30 minutes, he came in with transfer bed and some nurses to help her.

"Lets get you moved to a comfortable room." He said. Kagome nodded as she laid down and they pushed her out of the ICU section and to a normal room by the nurse's stated seeing as she was still on close observance. Once they arrived at the room, they helped Kagome back in to the bed and hooked up all her wires again. Dr. Kobayashi smiled, "That's better, isn't it?" He asked as the food tray came around. "And just in time for breakfast. I'll be in to check on your later." Then he walked out to see his other patients.

"So, what will it be this morning? Pancakes or eggs, toast with a choice of bacon, sausage, or ham?" The server asked smiling. It all smelled so good.

"Pancakes please..." Kagome asked. The server placed down the tray of food and a glass of orange juice, then she left to continue her rounds. Kagome sighed some as she began to cut up her pancakes and eat them silently.

Meanwhile at the Taisho residence, InuYasha was sitting in the living room waiting for his friends to arrive. He had made a plan the night before to get them together and all go visit Kagome at the same time. Sing her some tunes, tell some jokes...and just see where it went. The doorbell rang and InuYasha rushed to the door, once he opened it he instantly saw Kouga, the fist pounded and then Miroku, Shippou, and Naraku. "Ginta and Hakkakku got themselves grounded for the week." Kouga said as they all came in and shut the door.

"So she's really that sick? Man...that sucks." Shippou sighed some.

"Yeah, so we're gonna go cheer her up." InuYasha said with a confident smile.

"Father and I will also be coming." Sesshomaru stated as he came out of the kitchen.

"Why? Its not like you care, Mr. Ice-Prince." InuYasha said as he grabbed his phone.

"Regardless, she is a fellow student so we will all go to check on her." Seiji stated calmly stepping between his son's.

"Fine." InuYasha said as he opened the door and walked out. Seiji sighed shaking his head.

"Relax father...He's a puppy in love." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Can it, asshole." InuYasha yelled as he got in his car with Naraku, Miroku, and Kouga. Shippou rode with Sesshomaru and Seiji. As they drove to the hospital, InuYasha was hoping that Kagome was feeling better. He knew it was going to be a long road to recovery not just the virus but her happiness returning too.

"So, when are you going to tell Kagome how you feel about her?" Naraku asked curiously.

"When the time is right...Wait! How did you know?!" InuYasha yelled angrily. "Does everyone know but her?" InuYasha mumbled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kouga laughed. InuYasha shook his head ignoring them and continued driving. It didn't take long, 10 minutes at most with the traffic. InuYasha parked and they all got out and waited for Seiji to arrive.

"Sorry, your mother decided she wanted to come too." Seiji said as Izayoi climbed out of the car smiling and gave a wave.

"Its fine, lets just go in." InuYasha said as she locked his car and walked in to the entrance of the hospital.

"Where is she?" Kouga asked.

"Last I checked she was in ICU still..." InuYasha sighed as he walked over to the nurse's desk, she looked up.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah...We came to visit Kagome Higurashi. She was in ICU-Isolation." InuYasha said as the nurse flipped through her files.

"I'm sorry, we don't have a Kagome listed in the ICU files..." The nurse said looking at him now.

"Th–that's not right. I was just here yesterday, I saw her myself!" InuYasha said getting worried now. Why couldn't they find her? Did she..not make it? Sesshomaru noticed his brother beginning to panic and stepped up to the desk.

"I can assure you we saw Miss. Higurashi yesterday in ICU-Isolation. Is there a chance she was moved? Or in surgery?" Sesshomaru asked politely which was very unlike him. The nurse began looking again and stopped at a file and looked over it.

"Yes...it seems she was moved from ICU this morning. Follow the orange line on the floor, and Miss. Higurashi will be in room 211 on the right side." The nurse said with a calm smile now. Sesshomaru flicked InuYasha in the forehead.

"Stop panicking and make sure you think of all possibilities before freaking out..." Sesshomaru mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and nudged InuYasha's arm to get him to keep moving. "Orange line...room 211 on the right. In case you weren't listening." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks..." InuYasha said as he kept walking, following the orange line as instructed. He came to a door on the right with the number '211' on it. He knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

Kagome had been watching t.v when she heard a knock, she looked to the door. "Come in..." She called out with the loudest voice she could muster. Kagome turned off the t.v when she saw the door opening and then InuYasha pop his head in. "InuYasha!" Kagome said a little shocked that he was there.

"Hey..I brought some people with me...are you up for visitors?" InuYasha asked not wanting to push her. Kagome struggled to sit up but managed and nodded to him. InuYasha came in and behind him was Kouga, Miroku, Naraku, Shippo, the headmaster, and Sesshomaru of all people. Kagome gave a smile, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting through her body.

"Don't strain yourself on our account, Kags." Kouga chuckled as he rounded her bed and gave her a hug. The other's did as well, Kagome sipped her water.

"What happened? Why are you out of ICU, are you getting better?" InuYasha asked now still wanting answers.

"I woke up this morning...I asked Dr. Kobayashi how long I'd be in isolation, he said he wasn't sure. One of the lab technicians came in and then he told me that the virus wasn't contagious so they moved me...and I got to eat breakfast." Kagome said then coughed a little.

"And I told you this morning, you eating is a good thing." Came a voice from behind. It was Dr. Kobayashi. "How are we feeling?" He asked.

"Still pretty weak. I keep getting random pains that shoot through my body..." Kagome told him, InuYasha was only listening.

"That's alright, its not an easy virus to handle. The only known success stories are two women about your age maybe a little older." The doctor said.

"How did they beat the virus?" Seiji asked now.

"No one really knows. The rumor is that they were strong willed and just kept fighting..." Dr. Kobayashi said. Kagome didn't say anything, the room had fallen silent now. "Your mother says you're quite the fighter." Dr. Kobayashi stated.

"I used to be." Kagome said looking out the window now. "But I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore." Kagome closed her eyes. InuYasha looked back to his father.

"No one does." Came Sesshomaru's voice now, Kagome looked over at him. "No one knows what they are fighting for. We just fight. Some fight for love, some for friendship, some for success..." Sesshomaru told her.

"He's right." Kouga said nodding.

"So what? I'm supposed to fight to live? I don't even know what this virus is or why I even got it!" Kagome said becoming angry now.

"Don't stress yourself out..." InuYasha said placing his hand on hers. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"I want out. I am tired of being in this bed all day. Tired of the same 4 walls. If I'm not contagious, why can't I just go home. You said it yourself, all you can do is watch me. There is no cure." Kagome replied.

"You are here in case we have to bring you back. You have died more than 4 times..." The doctor stated. Kagome shot her head up at him and balled her hands in to fists. Sesshomaru stepped forward some as he sensed a very powerful energy coming from her, he looked to Seiji then back at Kagome. Dr. Kobayashi backed up some. Kagome's heart monitor was going crazy but she didn't flinch.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I want to die! Huh? Did your ever think that maybe the reason I'm not fighting is because I want to die. I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of being the 'strong one'. I'm sick of everything! Just leave me be!" Kagome yelled at him. At that moment, nurse's came in to calm her down. Kagome glared at them and they stopped.

"If you don't calm down, I will sedate you." The doctor said.

"Just go ahead and try it..." Kagome dared him with a smirk. They neared her again but were pushed back. A blue aura formed around Kagome, her eye's were glowing white.

"I understand now..." Izayoi stated approaching Kagome slowly but stopped when a barrier formed around her. The demons in the room were forced to move back.

"What do you mean dearest?" Seiji asked as he stepped beside his wife. Izayoi faced him with a semi worried look in her eyes.

"It's not a virus. Its her powers." Izayoi said facing him now.

"I don't follow..." Seiji replied.

"Kagome is a priestess, or a reincarnated one. That's not an evil aura, that's pure. It's not a virus, its her powers surfacing. It appears as a virus because her power's are testing her. To see if she is worthy of them. Testing her body, mind, and spirit." Izayoi explained to him.

"That explains how she was able to tell we were demons..." Kouga said.

"Is that barrier a part of the test?" Miroku asked watching still.

"I believe that is more of a defense, that she activated to protect herself from being sedated. She has to be awake for the test. If she keeps going to sleep, its going to make her weaker and it will kill her." Izayoi said looking back to Kagome now.

"But that's what she wants, she just said it! You heard her!" InuYasha yelled now.

"She doesn't want to die. That barrier proves it. If she wanted to die, she would have let them sedate her without a problem. That barrier is protection. She's keeping herself alive. Can you not see the desire in her eyes? The determination in her voice." Izayoi pointed out.

"What are you saying?" InuYasha asked looking to his mom.

"Kagome never wanted to die. She just doesn't want to have to be so strong anymore." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall again.

"Strong!? About what?! She has to be strong or her powers are going to kill her. You said so!" InuYasha yelled, this didn't make any sense to him.

"Not physically strong...Mentally. She's already being strong for the test, or that barrier wouldn't have gone up. Its something else...Something else she's holding on to that she doesn't want to but refuses to let go of." Izayoi sighed leaning against her husband.

"And what's that?" InuYasha asked calming down now.

"I...don't know. Only Kagome knows that...And that means that she's the only one who can let it go." Izayoi closed her eyes. InuYasha looked at Kagome and took a few steps towards her. Naraku grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Are you stupid! You can't touch that barrier...Half demon or not...that will still burn like a bitch..." Naraku told him. InuYasha jerked his arm away.

"I don't care...She's gonna kill herself if someone doesn't stop her..." InuYasha growled as he stepped towards it again and placed his hand on it. The barrier sparked and shot a blast at him but he held his ground.

"This could get very dangerous, very quickly. I think we should all just go wait in the hall..." Seiji suggested. All in agreement they left, as did the doctors and nurses. Now it was just InuYasha and Kagome.

"Kagome...take it down. Its just me and you now." InuYasha told her.

"No. Everyone just wants to control me...make me do what they want. When do I get to decide for myself." Kagome replied, her voice was cold and monotone.

"You can decide for yourself. You can decide to stop this, and talk to me. I'll get you out of the hospital, like you wanted too. You're not sick..." InuYasha told her trying to get near the barrier again.

"I was listening." Kagome retorted angrily. InuYasha put his hands up in front of him.

"Hey, its just me...Yash. Come on. Just us talking. Take down the barrier...Please?" InuYasha asked her calmly. Kagome unfolded her arms as her white eyes returned to their chocolate brown color and she then raised a hand as the barrier slowly came down. She put her hand down and faced him.

"What..." Kagome asked him now, she sounded irritated.

"Look...I know you don't want to be here. I hate hospitals too...I avoid them if I can...You're only in here because of this whole virus thing...and the fact you died 4 times...We don't want you to die, Kagome...I know you don't either." InuYasha said in a relaxed tone. He backed up a little when she glared at him.

"You don't know anything about me...Or what I've been through." Kagome said in a cold tone. This tone didn't bother InuYasha much seeing as he dealt with it from Sesshomaru but still coming from Kagome was something he wasn't liking.

"I know that you lost your dad 6 months ago, and that's why you moved here. I know that you haven't mourned at all. I know that all the laughs, smiles, jokes...Everything I saw in school was just a cover to hide how you were really feeling." InuYasha knew it was a bold and possibly dangerous for him but he just had to see how she would react.

"You don't know how I'm feeling..." Kagome said softly turning her head from him now. InuYasha gave a silent sigh of relief when she didn't blast him but he could sense the sadness. Which meant he was getting through to her and that was still a good thing.

"You're right...I don't. I've never lost anyone who means that much to me...But I know that holding the pain in doesn't make it better..." InuYasha said as he sat on the bed beside her.

Outside the room everyone was nervously twitching or pacing as they waited to see what would happen. "You all need to relax." Sesshomaru stated from his spot on the wall.

"She could blast him...I definitely don't want to be in his shoes..." Shippou said with a sigh.

"InuYasha may be a stubborn mule sometimes...but I think he'll be just fine in there." Seiji said with a chuckle. His wife turned to face him with a grin.

"Because he has a heart like you do. Not so long ago before InuYasha was born, you helped me when I was feeling lower than the dirt..." Izayoi smiled as she kissed Seiji's cheek.

"Yes, and I fell for you the same way InuYasha is falling for her..." Seiji said. Sesshomaru only shook his head as he looked to Kagome's room, he could sense that she had calmed down and the miko energy was fading too. A half smile appeared on his face, who would have thought she's end up being a miko. Sesshomaru sincerely hoped that InuYasha never, ever pissed her off. He closed his eyes to continue listening in seeing as he was closest to the door.

"Kags...why won't you talk to me...I'm you're friend, aren't I?" InuYasha asked her.

"Friends...I've never had any...It's always just been me and family." Kagome replied still not looking at him.

"Well, you have friends now. Kouga, Sessh, Shippou, Miroku, Naraku...Those two twin girls, and Rizu..." InuYasha said then put his hand on hers. "You have me too." This got Kagome to face him, her face still unchanged though. "They aren't going anywhere, and neither am I...We'll stand by you, we'll defend you, and we'll be here for you..." InuYasha said softly as he leaned in some, his amber yes meeting her brown ones.

"Why do you care so much? You don't know me...How can you be my friend." Kagome asked in a voice barely above a whisper. InuYasha knew this was his chance, the perfect time. They were alone and her question was all he needed to tell her. InuYasha took Kagome's hand in his and stared in to her eyes.

"I may not know you...But I'd really like to get know you better." InuYasha said gently. Kagome gasped a little as her heart began to race. "I don't know why I care so much...but I know I want to be here for you. Kagome...when...I thought you were dead at the school. Something...happened. I was afraid. Afraid to lose you before I got the chance to know you. I–I cried. I cried at the thought of you being gone..." InuYasha said.

"W–what...just what are you trying to tell me?" Kagome asked her voice a little shaky now, she didn't understand this. What was he doing.

"Kagome...I don't want to be just your friend. I want to be more. I like you. I like you alot...And if you give me the chance to, I'll be there for you in every way I can...I know, I can make you happy..." InuYasha admitted, he felt like a had a 10 pound weight on his shoulders now wanting to know her answer.

Kagome was beside herself, shocked. All the sadness she had been feeling before seemed to vanish. Kagome studied InuYasha's eyes, he wasn't lying about his feelings for her. Kagome didn't know what to do, they hadn't known each other long and there was still much more to consider about this. She knew she couldn't leave him with no answer. "Yash...I'm...shocked that you like me...But...I just...it's not a good time right now...I'm...I'm not ready for something like that..." Kagome told him softly. InuYasha looked down some."Don't take it that way, Yasha...I didn't say no. I just said not right now...There's a lot going on, and I don't know you well enough to know if I like you that way...It's just too soon. I need time...You understand...right?" Kagome told him trying to smile for him.

InuYasha looked up at her, he knew that would be her answer and he hadn't expected anything less. However, that was all he needed. She may not be ready for a boyfriend just yet but it opened the door for him to show her that he'd be there for her. Now he could help her heal, she was giving him that chance. InuYasha knew what he had to do from here. He had to prove to Kagome all the things he said he could do. He had to prove himself. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"So, what do you say to getting out of this place?" InuYasha asked with his usual cocky smile offering his had to her. Kagome smiled and took his hand standing up, she wobbled slightly but was fine with his help.

"I say...that sounds like the best thing I have heard all day..." Kagome replied gently. InuYasha nodded as he led her out of the room and then out of the hospital leaving his friends, and family in complete shock.

"Hey! You can't just take a patient out of the hospital." The doctor yelled, Seiji shook his head and put his hand up.

"Just let it go. Looks like she's feeling better. I've already called her mom. She'll be down to discharge her." Seiji said and led his wife out, followed by Sesshomaru and his friends. InuYasha had taken Kagome to his car and helped her sit down. Then he sat down and started the car.

"InuYasha..." Kagome said sweetly, he looked at her. "Thank you...for everything." Kagome said as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek then backed away with a blush. InuYasha still in shock smiled and started driving, to take Kagome to her house.

'This day just couldn't get better...' InuYasha thought as he headed in to the sunset with Kagome by his side.

**Yeah, I made it so Kagome got better, and let InuYasha and Kagome have a moment together. Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	4. Truth's Out!

**My Hero**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character from the anime; InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However the characters; Rizu, Sarina, and Carina belong to me. They are good friends of mine, so I'm using them as Kagome's best friends instead of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

4.) Truth's Out.

"Kagome...Hellloooo...Kagome!" Yelled Rizu waving her hand in front of Kagome's face. Kagome shook her head some and snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, what did you say Rizu?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"I asked if you're going to the boys band rehearsal tonight?" Rizu asked with a giggle.

"Oh, I don't know...I completely forgot about it." Kagome said looking down at her text book.

"Are you feeling okay? You're a space cadet today." Carina said putting her hand on Kagome's forehead. Kagome shook her head shooting a glare at her and she backed up slightly. "Hey. Relax. I was teasing, Kags..." Carina pouted.

"I'm not mad at you. No joking about being sick, last time it ended me in the hospital for 2 days..." Kagome sighed softly. Since her release from the hospital, Kagome had come to terms with the fact she was a priestess and that her dad wasn't coming back, that it was real. It still bothered her deeply but she didn't show that to her friends. What was worse was that her grandfather now wasn't doing so good, and she also didn't tell anyone that either. Kagome avoided the questions by not letting anyone over her house but she was beginning to slip with her excuses and her friends were noticing but didn't say anything afraid to push her over the edge.

A pair of golden eyes were also on her and those eyes belonged to Sesshomaru but Kagome had not noticed. Sesshomaru could tell by Kagome's actions and replies that they were excuses and his perfect hearing could tell by her tone if she was lying or not. He shook his head as he looked back to his work, InuYasha had asked him to watch her during classes since he was in all her classes. Sesshomaru knew Kagome was hiding her true emotions again, but felt that only she was the one could change that. Sesshomaru felt it was only necessary to tell InuYasha if Kagome began to desire death again. "There actually isn't a practice tonight girls. Tonight is the auditions." Sesshomaru pointed out to the group of girls.

"Oh...that will be fun! I know I'm gonna try out." Sarina said giving a thumbs up. Kagome shook her head some with a smile. "What about you Kagome?" Sarina looked to her.

"Me? No, I suck at singing." Kagome said with a laugh.

"Well I'm sure a lot of people are going to suck tonight, but I'm sure you don't." Sarina said smiling.

"Oh trust me...I do." Kagome sighed looking away some.

"Well, that's just your opinion. I think you'd be great!" Rizu giggled. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Even if I sang good, I hate being on stage..." Kagome argued now as her eyes glanced to the clock hoping it was time to go, no such luck of course. Still 15 minutes to go.

"Oh everyone says that, but once up there they love it." Sarina said, Kagome shook her head.

"It's not happening..." Kagome said looking down. 'Not again...' Kagome thought. Sesshomaru had noticed this and began wondering if she truly was afraid of the stage but that couldn't be possible because of what she said before going in to the hospital about wouldn't do it again. Sesshomaru assumed that Kagome could sing, just refused to anymore. It wasn't his place but he wanted to know what changed.

"Well okay...if you're sure. Are you going to come watch tonight still?" Carina asked as they began packing up their things after the teacher announced their homework. Kagome packed up her books and other materials as the bell rang then she left the classroom and forced her way in to the crowded hallways. Sesshomaru followed behind her for most of the walk until he ran in to InuYasha who stopped him.

"Hey. Dad wants to see us in the office." InuYasha said, this surprised Sesshomaru but he turned around and walked with InuYasha to the office, ignoring the receptoionist's protests and entered their father's office. "What's up old man?" InuYasha asked sitting back in the chair. Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother's choice of words and leaned against the wall.

"I just received a call from Okinawa High School..." Seiji began.

"Isn't that...Kagome's old school?" InuYasha asked sitting up some. Sesshomaru only opened his eyes to show he was listening.

"Yes. They wanted to know if I would allow Kagome to return for the yearly talent show." Seiji told them. InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru, then back to his father.

"Why would they want to know that?" Sesshomaru asked now, this peeking his interest.

"It appears that Kagome has competed in every school talent show since 3rd grade...And never lost. They wanted my permission because Kagome is a student of this school now." Seiji told them.

"They didn't happen to say what Kagome used to do in the talent shows, did they?" InuYasha asked. Seiji removed his glasses and leaned forward.

"Singing." Seiji replied in a calm tone.

"Why does this have to with us?" Sesshomaru asked not seeing the point.

"I knew that one of the two of you could convince her to compete again." Seiji said sitting back now as he took out two late passes and signed them. He dismissed his son's and returned to work. InuYasha and Sesshomaru left the office.

"So...she lied to us then?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't believe the lie was intentional, InuYasha. I think she's scared." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Come on. You heard what dad said. She has won every talent show since 3rd grade, and all she has done is sing. So that voids her being scared." InuYasha remarked.

"Idiot. As if you'd even bother thinking about other reasons for being scared. She may not fear the stage, but she fears something else. She's hiding something, covering it with excuses." Sesshomaru said as he rounded the corner and InuYasha right behind him.

"Well we can't force her...You saw what happened last time. She ran out on us." InuYasha scoffed.

"I never said we had to do anything. We shouldn't have to force or convince her. It should be her choice. What do you plan to do? Tell her our father called us in his office to ask us to convince her to compete in her old school's competition?" Sesshomaru said stopping to look at him.

"So you're saying we ignore it? Can't we drop hints...?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his brother's persistence. He wouldn't admit such but he wanted to know the reason too.

"Not directly. At least not right away. You have computer next right?" Sesshomaru asked. InuYasha nodded, "Look it up. She's won every talent show since 3rd grade, it's got to be on the website. Or a school paper. Get proof and catch her in the lie." Sesshomaru told him.

"Isn't that...blackmail?" InuYasha asked.

"You asked for a suggestion. I have given you one. Do with it what you want." Sesshomaru said as he walked off to his class. InuYasha sighed, it was a hard suggestion but he wanted the answers. And he'd get them. InuYasha headed to his class, handed in his pass and got right to work. Sesshomaru reached his class and took his seat, he looked to Kagome who was zoned out again. Sesshome focused on the lesson the teacher was giving. Sesshomaru knew that after this class, the day was over and the auditions for new lead singer of their band would being at 3:00pm. He was hoping InuYasha found something to use to get Kagome to talk.

In InuYasha's class he was locked in on his screen, browsing the website for Kagome's old school. Sesshomaru had been right, as usual. The website had an online school paper which was a bonus and InuYasha took all of class to read through the articles of each year's talent shows. Their father hadn't been lying, Kagome really had won every single year. InuYasha also noticed there were some videos but of course the school had that blocked so he couldn't watch or hear. InuYasha printed a few articles that were on Kagome and put them in his backpack just as the bell sounded for end of day. InuYasha left class and texted Sesshomaru, _'Found the articles. Make sure Kagome comes to the try-outs. Meet ya there in 10.'_ He put his phone away and headed for his locker to put away things he wouldn't need for the weekend, then went right to the auditorium to meet the guys.

Sesshomaru was on his way to the auditorium when he got the text, he put the phone away and glanced the room for Kagome who hadn't left yet. "Kagome. You're coming to the auditions?" He asked walking up beside her.

"I'm not part of the band and I'm not auditioning...I really don't need to be there." Kagome told him. Another excuse.

"Did you not say before that you were a good judge of character? We could use that today. Especially with Kouga and Naraku drooling over the girls that will be there." Sesshomaru said, he knew it might not be much but it was worth a shot.

"I'm sure you'll keep them in line." Kagome chuckled as she took out her phone. Sesshomaru glanced over to see who had messaged her. He was interested when he saw the display read out 'Mom', as Kagome opened the message and read it over. Sesshomaru sensed her heart race picking up, before he could read the message she had the phone to her ear, calling her mom. "Mom. What do you mean don't come right now." Kagome asked panicked. Sesshomaru listened carefully, not that it took much effort. Kagome listened as her mom explained that her grandfather was in surgery and she would call with updates as she got them. "What about Souta? Whose home to get him?" Kagome asked.

"_I told him to walk over the high school and sit with you for now. I know you said you were going to hang with some friends today." Her mother replied. _

"Fine...Keep me posted. I love you...Bye." Kagome said as she hung up the phone and texted her brother to come to the auditorium. She put her phone away with a sigh.

"Problems at home?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome jumped a bit having forgot he was even there.

"N–no...mom is just running behind and forgot to put the spare key out for us to get in..." Kagome lied quickly. She didn't make eye contact, she knew Sesshomaru was a demon and would tell if she was, if he couldn't already.

"Well, guess you don't have a reason to miss the auditions now." Sesshomaru smirked. Kagome nodded and walked to the auditorium with him in silence. Sesshomaru had heard everything, Kagome forgot easily that he could hear well. 'So...her grandfather is in the hospital...must be why she got panicked.' Sesshomaru thought and decided not to tell the other's. They reached their destination to see the other's had arrived ahead of him and that all of the people waiting to audition were in line talking excitedly. Kagome took her place in the middle rows as Sesshomaru jumped on stage and tapped the microphone to get their attention. "You get to choose one song to sing. No song can be longer than 4 minutes. You are to give your name, age, and song title. When we give you the okay, you can begin. Once auditions are through. If we have an interest in you, we'll let you know. Don't bother us by asking." Sesshomaru told them then backed up to talk with InuYasha and the other's.

"There you are. So she came?" InuYasha asked. Sesshomaru nodded, InuYasha passed him the documents, he scanned them over. "I just don't know how to approach her..." InuYasha said as he put the pages away again.

"You might not have to. Her brother is coming. I'm sure he has heard her sing before, maybe he'll push her in to trying out." Sesshomaru told him.

"You think?" InuYasha asked as he looked past the curtain to see Kagome sitting quietly with her head down.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Sesshomaru smirked as he hopped off the stage and took his seat at the judge's table with Kouga and Naraku who were sorting out the sign up paper.

"Cocky jerk..." InuYasha groaned as he followed them down and took his seat.

"Alright. You were given a number when you walked in. That's the order you come up in." Sesshomaru told them. A hush fell over the room, Kagome looked up watching. There weren't many contestants, maybe 20. By the time they got through 12 of them, Kagome could tell that the band was regretting their decision to do auditions in the first place. Kagome chuckled as Souta walked in and sat next to her.

"Hey sis, can I ask you something?" Souta said looking over to her.

"No, I haven't gotten any updates from mom..." Kagome replied as she watched another girl come up and sing a song.

"That's...not what I was going to ask..." Souta said. Kagome looked over to him.

"Then what?" Kagome asked.

"How come you aren't trying out?" Souta asked, Kagome froze looking down some. Sesshomaru and InuYasha were listening now, without turning around. They knew Souta had come in, they weren't sitting that from where Kagome and Souta were sitting.

"I don't like to sing..." Kagome said softly.

"Liar." Souta mumbled sitting back.

"Don't start...You know I can't." Kagome told him sternly.

"You know you can. You just choose not too." Souta replied with an eye roll. Kagome looked over to him angrily.

"No, Souta...I can't." Kagome said again.

"No. You just won't. And I know why..." Souta said crossing his arms over his chest.

"You keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you..." Kagome warned. That was all she needed was for her brother to reveal why she wouldn't sing anymore.

"Then get up, and prove me wrong." Souta told her now. They were deadlocked, staring each other down.

"Can't you just leave it alone." Kagome asked him. Souta shook his head with a grin. "You don't understand..." Kagome said becoming upset now.

Souta faced her with a determined look in his eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Kagome. I'm 13...I know more than you give me credit for. And I know the reason you won't sing anymore is because of that day in..." Souta was cut short with Kagome's hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you want...Just shut up." Kagome pleaded him, by this point she hadn't realized that the room was quiet and most eyes were on her and Souta who had now pushed her hand down standing up.

"No Kagome. This time you can't bribe me to keep me quiet." Kagome stood up to drag him outside trying to ignore the fact that now all eyes were on her. "The only thing that will shut me up is if you get your ass up there and sing." Souta told her.

"Souta! Language..." Kagome warned angrily pointing her finger at him. Souta pointed his finger at her, then to the stage.

"Move it..." He told her.

"No...I won't do it." Kagome told him.

"Exactly. You won't. Not that you can't." Souta smiled now. Kagome went wide eyed, her brother was smarter than she gave him credit for indeed. She plopped down in the seat again trying to hide herself. Souta put his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. Souta knelt down beside her. "Kagome...I was there. I was in the room sis. You can't lie to everyone in this room. You can hide it from everyone in this room...But you can't to me. I may only be 3 years younger...but I saw. You won't let go. You won't let go of the pain. And its preventing you from doing everything you love to do." Souta told her in a calm but understanding tone.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kouga asked looking to Sesshomaru and InuYasha for answers.

"Remember that day at lunch. Kagome refused to sing, said she couldn't?" Kouga nodded. "Apparently, that wasn't the reason." InuYasha said.

"Kagome has been in every talent show since 3rd grade, and won every one of them. Take a guess by doing what." Sesshomaru said looking at him.

"Singing..." Kouga whispered. They nodded.

"And it looks like her brother knows the reason and is trying to help." Naraku stated as they continued to watch.

"Souta...I can't. I just can't do it...I'm not strong enough..." Kagome said crying softly now.

"Yes you can. You are strong...And want to know why I know that?" Souta asked her, she looked at him. Everyone was listening now. "Because dad told you to." Kagome gasped in shock. "I was listening at the door Kagome...when he told you to be strong. I heard everything...He told you to be there for me and mom. You were, you have been. Now...let us be here for you." Souta told her.

"No...I promised..." Kagome whispered.

"And now its time for us to be strong for you." Souta said as he stood up and offered his hand to his sister. "You've kept your promise. And I'm sure that dad didn't want you to give up everything you love to do." Souta told her. Kagome looked up at him, tears still falling down her face, not caring who saw.

"He's right, Kagome..." Rizu said now as she smiled sitting beside Kagome. Carina and Sarina nodded standing in the row behind theirs.

"No one cares if you're crying. No one cares that it hurts. But sis...that's how you are." Souta said.

"W–what do you mean?" Kagome choked out now.

"Damnit, Kagome...You never show pain! You keep everything inside! You're not afraid to sing. You're not afraid of that stage...The only thing you're afraid of is yourself!" Souta yelled at her. The murmurs had stopped. Silence came over the room now. "You're afraid that people will judge you for showing emotions. I don't care who the hell is in this room right now! Demon, human, half demons, fairies...whatever! Every single person in this room has emotions, and I sure...that they have all shown them once or twice in their life. You can't keep this in Kagome! Let it go! Let. It. Go!" Souta yelled again.

Sesshomaru himself who rarely showed emotions was in shock, and it showed on his face as much as it did on the faces of Kagome's friends, and some of the people who had yet to audition or were still watching.

"You've been holding this inside for almost a year. You won't talk about it, you won't smile, you won't do anything but sit in your room all night! You won't cry! Stop holding it inside, Kagome." Souta told her angrily. Kagome was in shock, the tears had stopped falling now. Souta grabbed her hand, and dragged her down the isle way, got on the stage and pulled her up shoving the microphone in to her hands. "Cry, scream...I don't care. Get it out. Now! Sing it out. No one in this room cares if you break down while singing. Everyone here already knows what happened! If you fall down, I'm here to pick you up, so are they! Sing! Right now. I'm not letting you off that stage until you do...I'm not going to let you keep bottling it inside..." Souta said to her.

"Why...Why are you doing this, Souta..." Kagome asked staring at her brother. Souta looked up at her, tears in his eyes now.

"Because I'm not going to lose you too." Souta told her. Kagome felt a jab at her heart. "You don't even know how much it hurts mom and I...To watch you deal with this by yourself, every day. Mom is terrified of losing you...and so am I." Souta cried. Kagome didn't know what to say, or do. Her eyes were only on Souta now, not seeing anyone else in the room but she knew they were there. "Please Kagome...please..." Souta begged her. Kagome's eyes fell on Rizu, Sarina, and Carina who were nodding smiling softly. Then she looked to the boys who still seemed in shock at the truths revealed to them. Kagome was looking to Souta, he was firmly holding her hand still.

"Kagome." His voice forced her to look at him. "Are you going to?" Sesshomaru asked now.

"Sing...Sing your heart out...Sing for dad...I think he'd like to hear it again..." Souta said to her trying to force a smile. Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. She sighed as she closed her eyes taking in a deep breath as she raised the microphone.

"K–Kagome Higurashi. 17...Meet You There b–by Simple Plan..." Kagome forced out refusing to open eyes. She heard shuffling and Souta's hand never let go of hers. Kagome opened her eyes to see everyone sitting now. Sesshomaru gave her a head nod. Kouga, Naraku, Miroku, InuYasha, Sarina, Carina, and Rizu all leaned forward waiting in anticipation for her to begin. Kagome took in a deep breath before beginning the song;

"Now you're gone, I wonder why you left me here.  
>I think about it on and on, and on, and on and on again.<br>I know you're never coming back.  
>I hope that you can hear me...<br>I'm waiting to hear from you, until I do...

You're gone away, I'm left alone...  
>A part of me is gone and I'm not moving on,<br>So wait for me, I know the day will come...

I'll meet you there!  
>No matter where life takes me to...<br>I'll meet you there.  
>And even if I need you here,<br>I'll meet you there." Kagome was trembling but it didn't affect her singing as she continued.

"I wish I could have told you the things I kept inside,  
>But now I guess it's just too late.<br>So many things remind me of you.  
>I hope that you can hear me...<br>I miss you, this is goodbye, one last time.  
>You're gone away, I'm left alone.<br>A part of me is gone and I'm not moving on.  
>So wait for me, I know the day will come...<p>

I'll meet you there!  
>No matter where life takes me to...<br>I'll meet you there.  
>And even if I need you here,<br>I'll meet you there.

No matter where life takes me to,  
>I'll meet you there.<br>And even if I need you here...  
>I'll meet you there...<br>I'll meet you there." Kagome sang out with raw emotion, then took a few moments to breathe before beginning again with tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"And where I go you'll be there with me...  
>Forever you'll be right here with me.<p>

I'll meet you there,  
>No matter where life takes me to.<br>I'll meet you there,  
>And even if I need you here.<br>I'll meet you there.  
>No matter where life takes me to...<br>I'll meet you there,  
>And even if I need you...<p>

I'll meet you there..  
>I'll meet you there...<br>I'll meet you there..." Kagome dropped to her knees and put the microphone on the stage then began to cry. Souta let go of her hand and hugged her tightly. It was silent for a moment except for Kagome's light sobs. What shocked her was when she heard a clap, then another, and another. Kagome looked up to see that InuYasha, Kouga, Naraku, the girls, and even Sesshomaru were standing up and clapping.

"Woo! Yeah!" Rizu cheered excitedly. Souta took the microphone and put it back on the stand. Kagome had nothing but utter confusion in her eyes. Why was she being applauded?! She just broke down on stage. Souta had revealed to everyone why she had refused to sing. Kagome was positive this would be all over school by 7am tomorrow morning and she just wanted to curl up in a ball and never be seen again. Kagome wiped her tears and looked to Souta for answers now.

"I...I don't understand..." Kagome said wiping her tears as Souta helped her up.

"I told you sis. When you sing, you're not just singing to sing. Your showing your emotions, the emotions you have been trying so hard to bury inside come out when you're singing. Mom and I never wanted you to cry, or fall apart like we did. We just wanted you to stop bottling it up inside, we knew the best way for you to mourn...was to sing. Some people would have viewed that song as a breaking up song, where the guy is trying to say that he'll meet her again and that a part of him is missing without her." Souta explained.

"And you just showed everyone that in your eyes, this song was a message to your dad. That even though you're broken up over losing him, that you'll keep living your life and one day...you'll see him again." Came Seiji's voice from behind the stage curtain. Kagome turned quickly.

"What the hell old man! Were you there the whole time?" InuYasha barked out.

"Indeed I was. And Kagome..." Seiji said placing his hand on her shoulder now. "I'm sure that you're father was watching, and he is very proud of you." The older male smiled stepping back then got off the stage and stood by the judges table. "Son...I think this is as good a time as any to close auditions down." Seiji whispered to Sesshomaru who nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone, your attention please. Seeing as everyone has auditioned and the fact it is 4:30pm. At this time, auditions are closed. The band and I will review everyone's performances and we will let you know. Have a good evening." Sesshomaru announced. Slowly they all filed out leaving just a few of them in there hanging around the stage. Sesshomaru remained by the seats, sitting back in deep thought.

"You sensed it, didn't you Sesshomaru?" His father's voice caused him to open his eyes.

"Wasn't hard to miss." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"That girl is definitely a mystery. In all my years, I don't think I've ever seen what I saw today." Seiji said leaning against the end seat beside his eldest son.

"I am forced to agree. She is indeed a mystery." Sesshomaru said with a curt nod as his golden eyes remained focused on Kagome. 'A mystery I have every intention of figuring out...' He thought. He watched her answer her phone then after a few minutes hang it up and put it in her pocket and face Souta.

"That was mom...she says she's out front waiting for us." Kagome said softly, he nodded as they waved goodbye and hopped off the stage. Kagome grabbed their bags and headed for the exit. Rizu, Carina, and Sarina had all left a few moments after Kagome had.

"InuYasha. Sesshoumaru. Your mother has dinner waiting. I'll meet you both there in 15 minutes?" Seiji said as he gathered his things and looked at them for confirmation.

"Yeah, we'll be there." InuYasha replied, Sesshomaru only nodded. Their father left and now it was just the band members, Shippou, Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkakku.

"An interesting turn of events..." Naraku spoke first. They didn't have to say much, they were all thinking the same thing.

"She has my vote..." Shippo said with a chuckle.

"Isn't your choice to make." InuYasha mumbled.

"Yeah...but...I gotta agree. She's the best we've heard out of the 25 or so who showed up. Some showed and were to nervous to even get up there...Kagome has my vote." Kouga stated firmly leaning against the stage.

"Yeah. Out of them all, she was the best. She's got mine." Naraku said with a nod.

"Definitely got mine..." InuYasha said, now they looked to Sesshomaru.

"Can't argue with 3 votes. Not to mention...She was the only one with a standing ovation..." Kouga chuckled.

"Yes it would appear that way. However...there is another factor to consider..." Sesshomaru stated opening his eyes now.

"What's that?" Naraku inquired.

"I agree she is more than suited for the position...But with or without our votes. Kagome has to agree to it." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well...we got her up once..." InuYasha said, but he knew what Sesshomaru was trying to say.

"We, didn't do anything. Her brother got her up there. Not by choice. He had to break her down, break down very high and strong walls to get through. She sang today because she was asked to, begged to. Kagome didn't do that for anyone but her family." Kouga sighed.

"Precisely. Even if we want her to do it because we feel she's the best for the job...doesn't mean she'll do it by choice." Naraku said looking to Sesshomaru.

"What do we do?" InuYasha asked.

"Give her some time. Lets make it seem a little fair and give it the weekend. We know by vote who has won the audition. But lets use the weekend to pick 2 other girls and then over the week lets get them over during a practice. Kagome included, if she agrees. Done deal. If not, perhaps a little more convincing is required." Sesshomaru said getting up and getting the papers together.

"Alright. Lets call it a night..." Kouga yawned stretching. The 8 of them left the school grounds and went their separate ways to their homes with their plan set.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! I think in the next chapter...Sango, Kikyo, Kanna, Kagura...will begin making appearences. I'm sure some of you are wondering where they have been. See everyone soon!**


	5. Acceptance

**My Hero**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character from the anime; InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However the characters; Rizu, Sarina, and Carina belong to me. They are good friends of mine, so I'm using them as Kagome's best friends instead of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

5.) Acceptence.

The weekend and the week itself had gone well for the band. Here they were on Friday, at 3pm preparing things for the runner ups and Kagome to come to the house for a second audition. By group choice 3 others were chosen beside Kagome to be possible lead singers in the band. It was the only way to make things fair. Hearing the door bell ring, InuYasha sighed and walked to the door opening it to see a black haired female dressed in the skeeziest clothing he'd ever seen. Of course that was to be expected, she was the most popular girl at school. Her reputation as school slut was known in places outside of the school. InuYasha was met with a happy squeal of excitement and a hug, then the girl backed up blushing some and faced him.

"Oh good! I did find the right house." Came a rather giddy voice. InuYasha rolled his eyes but put on a smile and let her inside.

"Yeah. We're just getting set up now. If you'll follow me..." InuYasha said as he led the excited female to the band room. The Taisho home was big, like mansion big. Seeing as it had many rooms they were given a large room as their practice room. It had all their instruments, and equipment for when they did shows. InuYasha opened the door and the rest of the guys stood up quickly putting on fake smiles.

"Hi everyone. I'm Kikyo. I'm just so excited to be here! My mom always said I had a wonderful voice and should be a singer!" Sesshomaru stood quickly and shot a glare to the hyper woman. She shut up quickly.

"This is no laughing matter. I trust you understand this...?" Sesshomaru asked staring down at her. Once he received a nod of understanding from the female he sighed. "You being here does not guarantee your place in the band. The fact you are here means we have narrowed it down to 3 possibles." Sesshomaru stated firmly. He did not want it misunderstood that the fact they were there just meant it was a second audition to see how they performed with the band itself rather than alone with no music on a stage.

"Oh I know. It's still exciting to be in the final 3 though. So...what do I do now?" Kikyo asked. InuYasha fought the urge to smack himself in the forehead.

"Now. You'll sing one of our songs, with us as if we were performing on stage. I assume if you auditioned for lead singer of the band then you are familiar with the songs?" Naraku said arching a brow at her as he took his place at the drums.

"Sure, I know them all." Kikyo replied as she put her purse and coat down on a nearby chair then walked up to the mic. InuYasha and Sesshomaru picked up their guitars, and Kouga stood at keyboard. "Which song are we singing?" Kikyo asked as she fiddled with her hair and pulled down the skirt that was riding up her thigh.

"Breaking the habit..." Sesshomaru said. Naraku lifted his drum sticks and clicked them together 4 times and Kouga led them off with the opening notes, then Naraku, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha started. Kikyo faced the mic and waited for her moment to start. When it came, she began singing. Sesshomaru while playing was paying attention to everything about Kikyo. Her looks, the way dressed, her voice, how she presented herself. He was not impressed but at least her voice wasn't horrid. After 20 minutes and 3 more songs played, they took a break. Kikyo stepped away from the mic and took a drink from her water bottle.

"That was incredible!" Kikyou exclaimed, her high pitched voice pierced the ears of the full demons in the room. Naraku cringed as InuYasha's ears flattened to his head. "Oops...sorry." Kikyo said more quietly now.

"Its...fine." Sesshomaru stated as he put his guitar down.

"So...how did I do?" Kikyo asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Not half bad...Few things to work on, like timing and certain pitch points but that can be developed..." Kouga stated first.

"However. We still have two more people to see today. We'll let you know." Sesshomaru finished off Kouga's words before he could give the girl anymore possible hope of winning. Kikyo nodded as she grabbed her things and Naraku walked her out.

"No way. I don't care if she does sound good...what the hell does it look like to others when we have the school slut in the band...She'll give us a bad name." InuYasha immediately protested before anyone could speak.

"I have to agree with InuYasha..." Naraku said returning now.

"She'll try to sleep with us behind our backs. Or with us all together, who knows. I wouldn't put it past her." Kouga scoffed as he cracked his neck.

"Then rules will be put in place. In the mean time, unless the miko agrees to take the spot. We aren't making any final decisions." Sesshomaru stated sternly. The other 3 nodded, even though they hated the thought of it. The day continued on, making frequent breaks between singers. Aside from Kikyo who they did not want to have to even consider, they saw a girl named Sango, and a male named Hojo. As with Kikyo, after each performance the band members would talk about how it went. Now it was 6pm, and Izayoi had called them all for dinner. Placing down their instruments, they locked the practice room and joined Seiji and Izayoi in the dining room.

"Thank you for letting us stay for dinner, Mrs. Taisho." Kouga said giving a head bow to the woman.

"You are welcome, Kouga. How are the rehearsals going?" Izayoi asked with a bright smile.

"No, maybe, and hell no." InuYasha grunted some.

"Son, watch your mouth..." Seiji warned.

"Sorry dad." InuYasha replied lowering his head.

"Anyway, go ahead and tell us who you've seen so far?" Izayoi said in a chipper voice as she served everyone a plate of food then say down with her own.

"The first girl was Kikyo. Not a bad voice, just off at some points. The problem we have with her is she is known to be the school..." Naraku held his tongue not wanting to be scolded by InuYasha's father, or worse his mother. "Let's just leave it at she dresses how she acts and it wouldn't give the band a good image." Naraku said as he sipped some of the water.

"Well, that can always be addressed should she be selected as the lead singer. Who else?" Seiji asked as he cut in to his steak.

"There was also Hojo. Not a team player. Anytime we had to stop a song for it being wrong, he blamed us being on the wrong note or that we played ahead of him." Kouga spoke up now.

"So he was the one being referred to as a 'hell no'? Izayoi asked causing her husband to choke a little.

"Dearest! I just yelled at the boy for that..." Seiji stated.

"I'm an adult, he is not." Izayoi said with her hands on her hips glaring at her husband. Seiji put his hands up. He knew better than to challenge his wife. "Was that all?" Izayoi asked as she turned her attention back to the boys.

"The last girl we had seen was Sango. She's very shy and nervous, we saw it at try-outs too but once she gets in to the groove of it, she is actually really good." InuYasha said now as he took a bite from his mashed potatoes.

"Is she your final selection?" Seiji asked as he took a bite, chewing it, and waiting for the answer.

"We still have one to see, after dinner." Sesshomaru chimed in finally. He had been silent the whole conversation. A sound of the doorbell brought Izayoi to her feet.

"I'll get it." She said cheerfully as she exited the room to answer the door.

"Who are you seeing after dinner?" Seiji asked now.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru replied. They heard the door open and then Izayoi's over-joyed voice greet the visitor.

"Kagome darling! How good it is to see you again? How are you feeling? Come, come in side. Its quite cold out tonight. We're just sitting down to dinner." Izayoi gleamed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'll wait outside, or come back later. I don't want to intrude..." Kagome saidslightly embarrassed. She was about to turn away when Izayoi pulled her in and shut the door.

"Oh nonsense dear! I won't have you sitting outside in this weather, you'll catch a cold! We wouldn't want that. No, no. Come join us at the table. Are you hungry?" Izayoi asked smiling as she pulled Kagome down the hall and in to the kitchen/dining room area.

"Hey Kags." Kouga greeted her with a smile and wave.

"Hi...Oh. No thank you, Mrs. Taisho. I'll eat later, when I get home." Kagome bowed respectfully.

"But its nearly 6:30 dear, why eat so late?" Izayoi frowned some.

"Mom had to work late tonight and Souta is staying at a friends house. I don't mind, I'm used to eating late." Kagome said with a smile. Izayoi faced her a bit shocked, "What?" Kagome asked.

"Is your brother is at a friends, and your mother is working late...How did you get here?" Izayoi asked hoping the answer wouldn't be that she walked over. Kagome noticed that the people sitting at the table were looking at her now, also waiting on her answer.

"I walked...It's only 3 miles away. It only got dark 30 minutes ago..." Kagome responded.

"Kags, its 20 below outside right now...aren't you cold?" InuYasha spoke now. Kagome shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me...I'll go wait in the hall while you eat." Kagome said bowing to excuse herself but found that Seiji's hand was on her shoulder as he was standing now.

"As my wife said, it's almost 6:30 Kagome. Come eat with us. You can all go do your thing, and then I will drive you home." Seiji said.

"No...you don't have to do that, sir. I can walk...its really not a big deal." Kagome said not wanting a big fuss over it.

"Kagome. Sit down, eat something and relax. By the time we're done, it will be almost 8:30. It will be colder." Naraku said now with a pleading look in his eyes. Kagome sighed.

"I don't want to intrude on your meal..." Kagome said, Izayoi linked her arm with Kagome's and led her to a seat beside Sesshomaru's and had her sit down, then placed a plate of food in front of her.

"Sweetheart. I live in a home with 3 dog demons who love their meat. Not to mention always have their friends over for practices. There is plenty to go around. Now eat up! I'll be insulted if you don't." Izayoi said trying to put on her best pout face she could which was very unlike her.

"Okay..." Kagome sighed in defeat as she pulled a pair of chopsticks from her purse and placed them beside her. She cut through the meat in to small bites. Placing her napkin on her lap she lifted the chopsticks and began to eat.

"See. No one can resist the face." She winked at Seiji who only shook his head and continued to eat. Izayoi smiled and continued eating as well. It was mostly silent for the duration of the meal, Kagome could feel eyes on her most of the time. She knew they weren't staring but definitely taking turns glancing at her, which made her rather nervous. "How is it dear?" Izayoi asked.

"It's really good, thank you Mrs. Taisho." Kagome said with a smile and small bow to the woman.

"Stop being so formal darling." Izayoi chuckled gently.

"S–sorry. It's how my fa—I was raised. To show respect and bow..." Kagome corrected herself before saying father. She knew they all knew the truth but she still didn't want to talk about it, or bring it up fearing it would raise questions that she didn't want to answer right now.

"Well, it is good to see that some still know the old ways. Many still appreciate the formalities even if no one uses them anymore. Good for you, Kagome." Seiji said now trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it's a very good thing dear. But with us, you don't have to be." Izayoi nodded to Kagome with a smile.

"So, you guys all ready to practice?" Seiji asked looking to the boys on his left. Kagome arched a brow as her eyes fell on InuYasha who instantly let his ears fall flat to his head.

"Practice? InuYasha you told me to come over to work on a school project." Kagome didn't take her eyes off him. She watched as Sesshomaru got up and smacked InuYasha upside the head as he cleared his plate and placed it in the sink. "You lied to me." Kagome said in a dull tone. That was never good.

"InuYasha. You didn't tell her why we wanted her over?" Kouga asked as he saw the guilty look run across InuYasha's face.

"I–I didn't think she'd agree to come if I told her that it was for the band..." InuYasha said glancing to Kagome who was glaring daggers at him now. She rose from the table quietly, and cleared her plate. Kagome walked back to the table and bowed to Seiji and Izayoi.

"Thank you for the meal, and hospitality." Kagome said with a quick smile as she then returned to her standing position, and walked down the hall. They watched as she got her coat on, slipped on her shoes and left the house. No sooner than she had, Izayoi's phone sounded off and blinked red. She checked it and gasped.

"Go after her. Now." Izayoi said with panic rising in her voice.

"Love, what is wrong?" Seiji asked as he placed his hand on Izayoi's.

"Blizzard alert. I just got an emergency weather alert...the forecast is saying it will be starting in the next 15 minutes. Authorities are urging everyone to stay indoors, and keep warm. Updates will be released as they watch it...Go! She can't be out there in this." Izayoi urged looking to her husband. Sesshomaru headed for the door and walked outside. It was already beginning to snow, and stick to the ground. Sesshomaru followed Kagome's scent and found her more than half way down the road. He caught up to her.

"Kagome. You need to come back with me, now." Sesshomaru told her. He could already see she was shivering.

"N–no. I'll be...f–f-fine..." Kagome shuddered as the wind picked up and she kept walking. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "Let go of me..." Kagome said in a low tone.

"No. I don't care if you're mad at InuYasha. He's an idiot. This storm is going to get worse. There's a blizzard warning. Come back now." Sesshomaru demanded again.

"B–blizzard! I have to get home then..." Kagome said becoming panicked.

"Its to far a walk. Authorities are ordering everyone to get off the roads and stay inside. You will never make it home in this. And I don't want to have to explain to your mom that you turned in to a frozen miko-sickle." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome arched a brow at him. Did he just joke? Did he seriously just make a joke? She shook it from her head, "Come willingly or I'll force you back." Sesshomaru said now. Kagome debated on hitting him with her energy but sighed and nodded.

"Fine..." Kagome said as she turned around and walked back to the house holding on to Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in with Kagome behind him, shivering. You could see her breath as she exhaled. Izayoi rushed over with a blanket and wrapped it around Kagome and led her to the fire place.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru." Izayoi said as she knelt beside Kagome trying to warm her up. Sesshomaru gave a nod as he locked the main door. Seiji walked in, and looked to his eldest son.

"Lock it down." He instructed. Sesshomaru nodded once more as he and Seiji split off and made sure all doors and windows were locked, storm ready as well. They both returned to the living room to see InuYasha sulking in the arm chair. Kouga and Naraku were talking amongst themselves. "Good thing we restocked the wood pile last weekend and its indoors." Seiji chuckled. Sesshomaru sat down on the couch watching as Kagome's shivering slowly stopped and she reached for her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts. After pressing a name, she placed it to her hear and waited as it began to ring.

"_Kagome! I'm glad you're alright. I knew you were walking...Are you home?" Came her mother's panicked voice._

"I'm fine mom. No, I'm not home. I'm at InuYasha's place...Remember? I had a...project to do." Kagome said shooting a glare to InuYasha.

"_As long as you're okay. Have you spoken to Souta?" Sakura asked calming down a little._

"No. I was going to call him after you. He's at Keitaro's right?" Kagome asked.

"_Yes. My phone is almost dead dear and the power is out right now. My boss is trying to get the generator going...Listen. Call your brother and make sure he's alright. I'll talk to you guys as soon as I can...Tell the Taisho's that once again, I am very grateful to them. I love you." _Her phone had cut out at that moment. Kagome removed the phone from her ear and sighed before looking to Izayoi with a small smile. "My mom says to thank you once again for helping me..." Kagome said.

"Its no problem at all dear. I'm glad I got the alert when I did..." Izayoi said as she rubbed Kagome's back. Kagome nodded as she began scrolling through the contacts once more, this time she stopped at 'Little Bro' and pressed it waiting for an answer. "Souta! Good, you answered. Are you okay?" Kagome asked quickly.

"_Yeah. I'm at Keitaro's still. What's up?" Souta asked in a relaxed tone._

"Clearly you haven't looked outside, have you?" Kagome asked shaking her head. She heard some shuffling then the phone was picked up again.

"_O–oh... Well I'm still okay. I was here for the night anyway. Where are you?" Souta asked._

"The Taisho's...Listen. Mom is stuck at work, the power is out and her phone is dead. Is your phone fully charged?" Kagome asked him.

"_Yeah. Its on the charger now." Souta replied._

"Good, I'm at half. I'll charge it after I get off the phone with you. Stay safe...Mom will call as soon as she can." Kagome said, in truth she was really worried. They had never been apart during a blizzard. Dad had always been the one to make sure things were prepared as far as food, heat, and light went. And when things got scary, he's tell jokes and make them laugh to ride out the storm. "I love you, Souta..." Kagome said in a shaky voice.

"_I know...First snow storm without dad, and not being together...It's alright...It's alright Kagome. Cry if you have too. Don't you dare keep it in again. I'm only 15 minutes away, I'll come to you and make you sing again..." Souta chuckled a little. _

Kagome shook her head a little as a half smile appeared on her face, "If you even think about stepping foot outside...I'll kick your ass myself..." Kagome tried to fight the tears back. She was in a room full of demons, who was she kidding. They could sense it with ease.

"_I'm alright sis. Hopefully tomorrow this storm is over and we can go back to making massive snowmen, and tunnels to each other's igloo's. Okay?" Souta said with confidence. _

"You got it bud." Kagome said quickly wiping a tear from her eyes.

"_Kagome?" Souta asked._

"Yeah, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"_I love you too sis. I gotta go help lock things down...I'll text you in bit. Bye." Souta said then hung up._ Kagome lowered the phone as she hit the lock button on top to turn off the screen as she put the phone back in her bag and sighed softly. "Heh, I gotta stop forgetting that he's not a little boy anymore..." Kagome chuckled some.

"It certainly seems that way." Izayoi said as she rested her head against Kagome's head smiling. After that it was silence in the room. Kouga and Naraku had contacted their families as well, now everyone was just sitting around the fire for warmth. Kagome could hear the wind whipping around outside, as she sighed once more hoping her family was safe. Sesshomaru had moved closer to InuYasha.

"You owe her an apology." Sesshomaru said in a calm tone, quiet as well.

"Yeah yeah..." InuYasha mumbled.

"Now." Sesshomaru demanded which got him a growl from his younger brother.

"If you expect to have any hope of her agreeing, you best move your ass and make up. You shouldn't have lied to her dude..." Kouga added in now.

"I know..." InuYasha stated in a low tone as she sighed then got up walking over to Kagome. "Kags...Can I talk to you?" InuYasha asked as he approached the seat she was sitting in. Kagome looked up at him, still a bit angrily but stood with her arms crossed over her chest. InuYasha took her hand and pulled her in to the kitchen so they could talk alone.

"Ow. What do you want?" Kagome asked pulling her hand back.

"Look...I wanted to say I was sorry...ya know, for lying to get you to come over..." InuYasha said looking down.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Kagome asked in a firm tone now.

"I don't know alright...Everyone saw what happened in the auditorium that day...You had been saying no for weeks, saying you couldn't...that you sucked and had stage fright..." InuYasha said quickly, he stopped when he saw Kagome tapping her foot on the ground in irritation.

"Make your point." Her voice was cold now, and Kagome being pissed and emotionless wasn't good considering she could purify him in seconds.

"All I'm saying is. When your brother made you sing on stage...we all loved it. All of us. We knew as soon as you left campus with your brother who we wanted as the lead singer. It's you. But Sesshomaru made us choose 3 others, to come here and see how they did singing with us. As a full band. They were only there as...back-ups. We had no intention of picking one of them. They were there to be fair...We want you. But...we didn't know if you'd even agree since how it took so much to make you sing once...So...I lied to get you to come over so we could attempt to get you to agree..." InuYasha finished and backed up a little incase she lost her temper and blasted him.

"So...You were afraid I'd say no. Instead of telling me straight out you wanted me as the lead singer, you lied to me, to convince me? Real convincing argument...Yeah. I'll totally agree to be in a band that lies to me to get me to do what they want..." Kagome rolled her eyes as she spoke sarcastically. Kouga popped his head around the corner.

"I'm just going to throw this out there...We told him to tell you the real reason. He lied. We had no part of it." Kouga said. Kagome shot him a glare and he backed up back in to the living room. Her eyes focused back on InuYasha.

"Come on Kagome...please? You know you love to sing. I watched your talent show videos online from your other school...I know you love being on stage. You won every talent show!" InuYasha said then covered his mouth when he felt her aura rising.

"Who told you about that!" Kagome yelled now. InuYasha backed up in to the table as he saw the other's come in but still kept their distance. InuYasha gulped a little looking to his dad for help. Seiji stepped forward calmly.

"I did...It's not their fault..." Seiji said. Kagome looked over at him.

"Their? Who else knows!" Kagome asked.

"We all do..." Naraku added in.

"Your old school called my office the day of auditions...They asked me if I'd let you perform in their yearly talent show. I told InuYasha and Sesshomaru in hopes they would convince you to agree." Seiji explained. Kagome calmed down a little now.

"That day also, when the auditions were stopped because of the argument between you and Souta. Kouga and Naraku asked what it was all about...So we told them." Sesshomaru said calmly. "InuYasha had used the school computer to look up your old school, for any mention of your talent show wins...He was going to use them to convince you. But when I heard you talking to your mom about Souta coming over to the high school for a while, I told InuYasha to leave it alone because your brother could do it." Sesshomaru added after a few moments.

Kagome took a breath in and wobbled some but caught herself before falling. "I don't care about that...You." Kagome said pointed to InuYasha who tensed again. "You had no right to go looking through my past. No right to use my past against me...I don't care what I _used_ to do or love..." Kagome said as she relaxed turning her back to him, to them all. "It's not me anymore...That girl is dead." Kagome said in a straight monotone voice before she left them standing there. Kagome entered the living room and got her phone, then she went to the downstairs bathroom and shut the door. Kagome had been there before, to watch practices with the girls so it wasn't like she didn't know where to go in the house. A group sigh was emitted from the Taisho family, Kouga and Naraku.

"Lets all go sit by the fire and monitor the storm...Kagome I think just needs some time to let things settle..." Izayoi stated as she motioned for them to come in to the living room. One by one they walked down the hall, and took their original spots around the room.

"This would not have happened if you had just told the truth in the beginning." Sesshomaru snarled at his brother.

"I'm sorry okay!" InuYasha yelled back.

"Everyone has been trying their hardest to get her to be happy again, you yourself vowed to help her. And you're making it worse!" Sesshomaru yelled back. This demon was never one to lose his temper, but it was the truth.

"That's enough you two. Your mother is trying to get an update on the storm." Seiji said separating his son's before they started fighting. They stared at one another for a few moments, then Sesshomaru closed his eyes and backed up leaning on the couch as Izayoi tuned the radio to the station. It was fuzzy and cutting out but she knew her husband would hear it.

'_An hour into what is being described as the worst blizzard Tokyo has ever seen, and we already have two feet of snow on the ground. It's a complete white out and the mayor is urging everyone to stay indoors and to keep warm. Snow plows have been suspended until the storm lets up. I have spoken with the other stations, we are all in agreement that this storm will continue to hit hard and accumulate until Sunday morning. By then we should have a clearer picture of this storms path. Stay tuned for more information...' _Izayoi turned the radio down and looked to her husband with worry in her eyes.

"We'll be alright love. We have plenty of food up and downstairs. And if we lose power, the generator is ready." Seiji said as he hugged his wife tightly.

"I know...you always prepare for things like this...I worry for others who are less fortunate..." Izayoi sighed sadly. Seiji lifted her chin smiling.

"We'll help all we can once its over." Seiji said. Izayoi hugged him tightly and they shared a soft kiss.

"I'm worried about Kagome...She hasn't made a sound. And I don't smell tears. I don't sense anything..." Kouga sighed. InuYasha twitched a little.

"I'll go check on..." Izayoi was cut short by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Kagome entering the living room. Kagome didn't say anything to anyone, she sat down on the floor with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. Her eyes were closed as a small blue aura radiated off her.

"What is she doing?" Naraku asked a little confused.

"I believe it is referred to as meditating..." Sesshomaru answered.

"But why?" Kouga asked now.

"It was used in the past for a priestess to center herself. A priestess is a female of pure heart. A priestess is viewed in demon society as a princess because it is her job to protect those who cannot defend themselves. Kagome's powers came forth before she turned 17, in the old days. Between the ages of 17 and 18, that year was used for training." Izayoi smiled as Seiji nodded agreeing.

"Yes. In order for a priestess to control her powers, they must be controlled with a clear mind with no emotions to hinder her thoughts to anything other than what the task is. Centering is used to do just that. Kagome is clearing herself of all emotions in order to keep control." Seiji added in to his wife's explination.

"Oh...Makes sense. So...she's doing this so she doesn't send InuYasha to oblivion?" Kouga chuckled some. InuYasha backed up farther. They all chuckled a bit as InuYasha mumbled. Kagome's light faded as she breathed out and opened her eyes looking around.

"What are you all staring at?" Kagome asked with a smile. It wasn't a fake, a genuine smile came across her lips.

"Nothing!" Izayoi said with a wide smile.

"Alright then. How's the storm going?" Kagome asked as she got to her feet now and moved to a spot on the couch sitting back.

"Bad. The weather station just reported that it will remain this bad until Sunday morning. They will know more by then and keep us posted through-out the weekend..." Izayoi stated sadly. Kagome's face fell, she knew blizzards were bad but she had not expected it to last as much as was. There would be a lot of damage when this was over.

"I hope my mom and brother are doing okay..." Kagome looked down some. InuYasha walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him.

"They're okay. Your mom is in a stone building being warmed by a generator, and your brother is safe with Keitaro." InuYasha told her calmly.

"Thanks for that but, I can still worry until I hear from them. Souta hasn't answered my texts, and my mom hasn't called back so her phone is still dead." Kagome let a tear roll down her cheek. InuYasha bit his lip feeling bad for her and there wasn't anything he could do to put her worries at ease. "So...we still have power here, right?" Kagome asked looking around at the small group around the living room.

"Yeah. We normally don't lose power in any storm. Why?" InuYasha stated looking down at her.

"Why are we all sitting in silence then? T.V, music, a game...something..." Kagome suggested.

"I...don't know actually." Seiji blinked seeing as Kagome had a valid point. They still had power, they were warm, and full...Why weren't they doing something besides sitting down around the fire.

"Why don't you kids play something for us?" Izayoi suggested smiling as she cuddled her husband.

"Our stuff is downstairs..." Kouga pointed out.

"So?" Seiji smiled, "We can move downstairs. Its probably warmer." Seiji added in as he stood up with Izayoi.

"Lets go then!" Kagome giggled as she got to her feet and waited for them after grabbing her bag and throwing it over her shoulder. Izayoi smiled wide as she left her husband's arms and rushed down to the basement with Kagome in tow.

"You know...for once I'm not going to question what the hell just happened. I'll take it as a blessing and go with it." InuYasha said still blinking in utter confusion. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Perhaps she's feeling better?" Seiji suggested.

"No idea. But like Yash said, lets go with it." Kouga said. All in agreement they headed downstairs to the band practice room. When they arrived, Izayoi and Kagome were sitting in the chairs talking.

"Took you guys long enough." Izayoi joked. Sesshomaru, Kouga, Naraku, and InuYasha took their places at their instruments and looked to Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked noticing they were looking at her now.

"This was your suggestion. Aren't you going to join us?" Naraku asked.

"Oh, haha. No." Kagome laughed smiling. She saw InuYasha open his mouth, "I'm in a good mood, its rare these days. Don't push it..." Kagome warned sitting back with her arms crossed over her chest. He shut his mouth shrugging.

"Alright guys. Let's rock." Kouga said. Naraku started it off and they just went for it. It was about an hour later when they stopped for a much needed break.

"Good job boys." Kagome said clapping her hands along side Seiji and Izayoi.

"Thanks Kags." Kouga gave a slight bow to her. Kagome giggled. They all had a drink of water, Izayoi had stood up now.

"I'm going to go check the weather." Izayoi said with a smile, Seiji got up and followed her. Kagome was leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed now.

"You guys are really good. I don't see the need for a lead singer in the first place." Kagome pointed out.

"It would be more beneficial to the band if we had someone designate just to sing the songs, and then InuYasha and myself could sing back up." Sesshomaru said as he took another drink of his water.

"I see. Well since we're stuck here for roughly two days, possibly more...and I know it will come up again..." Kagome began as the 4 band members leaned forwards with hope in their eyes that she would just agree to being the lead singer so it wouldn't become an argument, "Why me?" Kagome asked finally. They all groaned except for Sesshomaru, who chuckled knowing it wouldn't be so easy.

"Because you've got the voice we need. You hit so many different notes. You can hit deep notes, high notes, in between too. What else could we ask for?" InuYasha replied first with a smile and thumbs up. He watched as Kagome turned her head with a sigh.

"So...it's just because I can change my pitch at will with ease?" Kagome asked in a more hushed tone. Kouga glared at InuYasha then he approached her smiling.

"Your voice is simply a bonus, Kagome. We chose you because of you. Your looks, your brains, your personality. The fact you can sing is the topper. Your voice while it can hit so many variations of tones and pitches...doesn't mean that's the only thing we're looking at. Means your talented, and that is what we wanted." Kouga said as he managed to get Kagome to look back at him now with a small smile.

"Thanks for that Kouga..." Kagome said gently, Kouga winked at her as Naraku approached now standing beside Kouga, smiling at Kagome.

"But...we won't force you to do anything. We don't want you to be the lead singer because you're what we're looking for...We want you to agree of your own free will. Because it's what you want to do." Naraku said as Kagome watched the other's nod then she closed her eyes, lowering her head one more.

"Fine." Kagome said with slight agitation in her tone.

"You'll do it?!" InuYasha asked becoming excited.

"No. Fine as in I'll think about it." Kagome responded to him.

"Oh..." InuYasha said a bit disappointed.

"And we're perfectly fine with that, aren't we InuYasha? It's better than a straight no." Naraku said staring at him.

"Yeah...totally fine." InuYasha then left the room and went upstairs, Sesshomaru followed him to figure out why he was being so miserable about Kagome's answer.

"Ignore him. You know he's only being like this because he likes you and wants you to feel like you belong somewhere...So you'll never feel alone." Kouga said putting his hand on her shoulder. Kagome nodded understanding as a light blush also came across her face."We'll talk to him. Okay? Be right back." Kouga winked then he and Naraku also left to talk with InuYasha. Kagome was now alone in the practice room, she smiled softly as she walked around enjoying the quiet while it lasted. Kagome walked on to the small stage where the instruments were, she ran her hands over them all. Kagome had learned how to play them when she was younger and in music class. Kagome didn't like to play though, she loved to sing and her teacher knew that. As Kagome turned around she found herself just inches away from the microphone.

'I know it felt good to sing again...but why do I still feel hesitation?' Kagome thought as her hand shook lightly as it moved over the voice enhancing object she had come to adore since she was 7. Finally her hand fell on the power switch, it was off seeing as the boys didn't use the main one that was meant for a lead singer. Kagome looked around as she flipped it on and relaxed feeling more at ease suddenly. Kagome felt something inside pushing her to sing, urging it. Kagome closed her eyes as she lowered her head and took a few steps back from it.

'_Sing for me, angel...Sing for daddy. Please?'_ Kagome gasped looking around for whoever spoke. The room was empty. _'You know how much I enjoy it. Will you sing for me Kagome?'_ Kagome wasn't scared, she had read somewhere that it wasn't unheard of for a priestess to hear voices of the deceased yet she still hesitated. Kagome stood there at a complete standstill of what to do.

Upstairs the boys had gathered around InuYasha when he emerged from his room. "What?" He asked.

"What's your problem, dude? At least she agreed to think about it..." Kouga spoke first.

"What else does she need! It's been over a week...It's a simple choice. Yes or no." InuYasha growled out trying to walk past them. No such luck.

"You have to keep in mind what she's been through, InuYasha." Sesshomaru interjected now.

"It's almost been a year!" InuYasha fired back.

"Time does not erase pain. Nothing erases pain, it just gets easier to deal with as time passes." Sesshomaru countered back as he now stood closer and towered over his younger brother.

"He's right. Just because we know more of why Kagome stopped singing, doesn't mean we know it all. Souta got her to sing by guilt. She did it for no other reason. Kagome didn't sing because she wanted to. That is why I told her, we would not force her. And instead of a no, we got that she'll think about it..." Naraku stated, they were all glaring at InuYasha. They knew if he kept pushing, Kagome would start to relapse and get depressed again.

"We know why she stopped! Because when she sings, she releases raw emotion. Her dad told her to be strong. She stopped singing so that way when she sang she didn't release the emotions." InuYasha retorted as he pushed Sesshomaru away from him.

"No you idiot. Kagome bottled things inside because her dad told her to be strong. We never heard why she stopped singing. And if you keep pushing they way you are then, she'll never tell us. It hasn't been a full year yet, she's still healing. I don't believe you wish to be the one who ruins whatever progress has been made thus far, little brother..." Sesshoumaru said in a stern tone. InuYasha and him stared one another down in silence.

Downstairs with Kagome who was still no closer to a decision. Her eyes never left the microphone. _'What do I do...' _Kagome thought sadly as tears began to form. Suddenly she felt a chill in the room, then a warm comforting feeling behind her, as if she were being held tightly.

'_Stop fearing that if you sing again, I'll be gone forever. You singing again doesn't mean you've moved on from that day, Kagome...When I told you to be strong, I meant don't ever give up on your dreams. Try out for plays, sing to your hearts desires...But don't give up. I may be gone physically...But I will always be alive in you. I will always be here when you need me, just as I always have been. And don't worry. Souta and mom are fine, I checked on them before I came to see you. No excuses, angel...It's time to be you again.' _Kagome's tears had fallen and they weren't stopping. Kagome could feel her father's presence around her, holding her. Kagome wiped her eyes as she nodded and smiled softly as she walked past the microphone, off the stage and dug through her bag to find her iPod. Kagome removed the headphones and pulled out a small speaker and plugged it in to the iPod headphone jack. Kagome took her spot back on the stage before the mic and closed her eyes.

"I won't give up. I promise..." Kagome said as she turned on the iPod and scrolled through her songs. Most of her's were instrumental versions, seeing as she liked the music and loved to sing the song without the original lyrics. Kagome stopped at one song and nodded knowing it was the one. Kagome pressed it and placed it on the ground beside her. The tune began after a few moments. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before beginning.

"**I've never been the best at honesty,**

**I've made more mistakes than I can even count,**

**But things are gonna be so different now,**

**You make me wanna turn it all around.**

**I think of all the games that I have played,**

**The unsuspecting people that I've hurt,**

**Deep inside I know I don't deserve,**

**Another chance to finally make it work.**

**But I'll try, to never disappoint you,**

**I'll try, until I get it right,**

**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,**

**But I'll try,**

**For you."** Kagome sang out, the emotion was pure as it could be. Kagome didn't cry this time, because she knew there was no need. Singing was her passion, and she'd never lose sight of that again. Upstairs in the midst of arguing, Seiji and Izayoi had come to find out about the yelling but stopped as they passed the basement and both smiled at one another before approaching the boys. "Did you leave your music on again, InuYasha?" Seiji asked calmly.

InuYasha blinked a few times, then shook his head. "No, why?" He asked.

"After we turned the radio off, we heard music. Don't tell me you guys can't hear it?" Izayoi stated as she looked to her husband.

"Well remember darling that they were arguing and probably couldn't hear it." Seiji pointed out. It fell silent among them, then it could be heard clearly.

"**I've been the best at letting people down,**

**I've never been the kind of person you could trust,**

**But if you can give me half a chance I'll show,**

**How much I can fix myself for you."** The 4 boys mouth's fell open as they stared at one another it utter shock.

"We left Kagome in the basement...But...that can't be her. No way!" InuYasha protested instantly.

"Only one way to find out, don't you think boys?" Seiji grinned. Without another word the boys rushed down the stairs, followed by Seiji and Izayoi who just continued to smile. Just as they reached the room, Sesshomaru who had gotten their first put out his arm to stop them and put a finger to his lips.

"Ssh. She might stop if she sees us.." Sesshomaru stated. They all nodded and looked to the room, and sure enough Kagome was standing at the microphone stand, holding the mic itself and singing the lyrics to the song being played on her iPod which laid down by her feet.

"**And I'll try, to never disappoint you,**

**I'll try, until I get it right, (til I get it right)**

**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,**

**But I'll try...**

**This time I won't make up excuses (Cause I don't wanna lose you),**

**Don't give up on me and I'll prove that,**

**I can do this!**

**I'll try, to never disappoint you,**

**I'll try, until I get it right (till I get it right),**

**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,**

**But I'll try,**

**For you.**

**(Never been the best at honesty, you know that you could never count on me)**

**I'll try for you!**

**(But if you give me half a chance I'll show, there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you!)**

**I'll try for you!**

**I've always been so reckless, all of my life,**

**But I'll try...!**

**For you."** Kagome finished as she turned off the mic and put it back on the stand with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she gasped a little seeing them all down there and only a foot or so away. "W–what are you doing down here?!" Kagome asked them as she scrambled to pick up her iPod and pause it before the next song came on.

"Kags...that was..." Kouga started but Kagome cut him off.

"No. Don't say it...Okay? I know...I've heard it before. It was incredible, unbelievable...Nothing you've ever heard before. I've heard it all before...Why are you down here?" Kagome asked again.

"We heard the music, we thought it was a the radio in InuYasha's room. But when he said it was off, we followed it down here." Seiji said smiling.

"I did that...for me...No one else..." Kagome said as she walked over to her bag shyly and put her iPod away after taking out the speaker. InuYasha walked over to her.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked.

"I'm not." Kagome replied facing him now. InuYasha searched her eyes and didn't find fear in them. "It was for me. My...acceptance of things that have happened." Kagome stated.

"So, you have come to terms with the things that happened a year ago?" InuYasha asked her.

"No..." Kagome said, still confusing them. She sighed and smiled gently as the warm feeling surrounded her again. "Acceptance...knowing that even though I'm upset, and may feel alone, or make mistakes, anything at all that happens in my life. I've accepted that no matter how hard I try, I will never be able to give up what I love to do. I was afraid before but..." Kagome let a tear fall from her eye as she looked up, "Someone came to clear things up and helped me find myself again."

"Does that mean..." Naraku began.

"Yes. It does. I will be the lead singer of the band." Kagome said happily nodding to them. Everyone but Sesshomaru of course wrapped her in a tight group hug. Kagome's eyes fell on Sesshomaru for only a moment to see him nod and even give a relieved smile. Kagome closed her eyes and looked up once more, Sesshomaru watched her mouth a small sentence. 'I will always love and miss you. Thank you'. Kagome smiled as she continued to enjoy the hug she was clearly not getting out of anytime soon. The rest of the night was spent going over how things in the band worked. No one asked Kagome what happened when she was alone in the basement before singing, no one needed to know. Whatever happened, had happened and they were all just glad that Kagome was smiling again.

_**Haha! What did you all think? I hope none of you were assuming I was going to let Kagome be depressed and miserable the whole story! See everyone in the next chapter!**_


	6. Not Standing Down

**My Hero**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character from the anime; InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However the characters; Rizu, Sarina, and Carina belong to me. They are good friends of mine, so I'm using them as Kagome's best friends instead of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

6. Not Standing Down.

The blizzard had carried through Sunday to Tuesday. In those few days, Kagome and InuYasha had become much closer with the extra time together to just talk in between band practices. The power had gone out several times but Seiji used the generator so everyone could charge up their phones and receive updates on the storm. Kagome had heard from her mom, and brother but no word on her grandfather yet which worried her most. With Kagome's help the band had come up with a few new songs, and planned out their next few concerts including the talent show which had been moved to the Spring because of the storm. Seiji had made an official call to all the students informing them that school was out until further notice. Everything seemed to be going great except that everyone locked in the house were waiting for two people to admit their feelings for one another but kept pussyfooting around it. The group had just finished another song and decided to call it a night. Sesshomaru glanced at the clock, "I think this is as good a time as any to stop. It's nearly 10:30pm guys."

"Here here..." Kagome yawned as she flipped off the microphone and tiredly walked off the stage but tripped on a wire and fell forward. She never hit the ground, looking up she saw InuYasha holding her in his arms. Kagome blushed, "T–thanks..." She said.

"No problem." InuYasha said as he helped Kagome stand up again, then turning his head to hide his own blush. Kagome smiled softly as she put her mp3 player away and headed for the stairs. "Going to bed?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I'm gonna call mom and Souta to check in." Kagome smiled with another yawn.

"We should all turn in." Sesshomaru stated placing his guitar on it's stand. Kouga and Naraku nodded as they followed towards the stairs. Sesshomaru looked at InuYasha, "Piece of advice, InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said gaining InuYasha's attention as the other's left. "Don't wait to long or you'll miss your chance." Sesshomaru told him as he turned and walked up the stairs leaving InuYasha in his own confusion. Then it hit him. Sesshomaru was referring to his feelings for Kagome, he'd told her once before when she was in the hospital but since then they'd grown much closer and it was no secret to anyone but her. Back then InuYasha admitted to liking her, but now he was sure he loved her. InuYasha sighed as he put his guitar down and shut off the light now walking upstairs trying to decide when to tell her, and how. As InuYasha came up the stairs he sensed panic and ran in to Sesshomaru who was stopped there.

"Hey, what's the..." He was cut off by Sesshomaru telling him to hush. InuYasha was about to object when his ears twitched hearing the sounds of Kagome pacing back and forth, nearly hyperventilating in a panic attack. "Yo, sir fluffs a lot..." InuYasha said rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru turned.

"I don't know, shut up and maybe you'll hear!" He growled out, oh he hated that name. InuYasha huffed as he listened in, but it was silent.

"Kagome dear, what's the matter?" Came Izayoi's concerned voice as she tried to approach Kagome cautiously. The boys came upstairs and in to the kitchen to see Kagome breathing heavily, shaking and crouched down.

"My mom says she hasn't been able to reach Souta in 2 days..." Kagome said trying to control herself.

"Perhaps his phone is dead?..." Izayoi said not sure what else to say. Kagome only shook her head crying lightly.

"Last time I heard from him, he said his phone was fully charged and the power was out but they were using the generator to keep their phones charged." Kagome sighed sadly, clear that she was still troubled by this.

"Has your mom tried to any of the family to the friend he was staying with?" Seiji asked now.

"Yes and no answer, from anyone..." Kagome cried again. InuYasha's ears flattened to his head, he didn't like seeing her like this. "Something must have happened to him...He could be unconscious, hurt, trapped, freezing, or...he could..." Kagome said beginning to hyperventilate again.

"Aw come on Kags...Don't even think like that. I'm sure he's fine, maybe there's no service to make or answer calls. My phone's been roaming for two days, that's why I used Naraku's." Kouga said trying to calm her down. Kagome's head snapped up at him angrily, he backed up.

"No. Something is wrong..." Kagome said again sternly. InuYasha knelt beside her rubbing her back.

"You don't know that for sure..." InuYasha said softly to her.

"Yes I do..." Kagome replied softly as well, worry was evident in her voice.

"How do you know, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked now.

"I just do alright! Since I was a little, like 5 years old...I get these feelings...I know when something is off. I can never tell what but I feel it. A couple of days later or the next day...I find out what happened...Its usually bad." Kagome said beginning to trembled again. "I know something is wrong...and I can't figure it out! Nor can I find out because I'm stuck here!" Kagome yelled becoming frustrated as her miko energy flared, InuYasha hissed as he backed up from her looking at his hands which were now burned.

"InuYasha! Are you alright?" Izayoi asked going over to him.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." InuYasha cringed as he looked at Kagome, she finally stood up holding her phone in her hand.

"What's the point of being a damn miko if I can't do anything except hurt people...I can't heal, I cant do anything..." Kagome said as she clutched her hands tightly together, a snapping sounds could be heard as she cracked her phone in her hands then dropped it to the ground. Kouga and InuYasha blinked.

"How the...?" They said together.

"She's upset and angry. Anyone can snap a phone you idiots..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes then he looked back to Kagome. "You have only just learned you're a miko, Kagome. It will take time and some practice and master all it can do." Sesshomaru told her.

"That doesn't fucking help me right now, does it?!" Kagome flared again, the demons of the room backed up a few steps. Kagome took a breath and calmed herself down. "I'm sorry okay...I feel useless having powers, that I know nothing about, and my family could be in trouble..." Kagome said looking down.

Izayoi frowned as she walked over and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders as Kagome continued to stare out the window watching the storm still rage on, it'd been this for 5 days. There was so much snow blanketing the area, it would take days to shovel out and get things back to normal. Kagome was oddly enough beginning to feel very homesick wanting to see her mom, brother and grandfather. Kagome silently cried as she walked away from the window and sat back down on the floor in the living room crossing her legs over one another and reaching for her bag getting her mp3 player out.

"What are you...doing?" InuYasha asked her sitting on the couch right behind her.

"Distracting myself before I snap..." Kagome mumbled as she placed her headphones in and began scrolling through songs.

"Aren't you tired? It's nearly 11." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Nope. I won't sleep anyway. Old habit...Can't sleep when I'm worried or scared." Kagome said looking through songs still.

"Well...not to harsh your mellow here or nothing but you broke your phone...How are you gonna get updates now?" Kouga asked nervously.

"My mom will call Izayoi or Seiji. I gave her their numbers 3 days ago and to Souta too." Kagome said as she found a song and closed her eyes hitting play. Her hands rested on her knees as she breathed softly letting the music take her to her own world.

"Makes me wonder if she'll start singing again?" Naraku asked.

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked looking at him now.

"Last few days I've noticed that if she's upset, worried, or even bored she sings. I think I figured out why too." Naraku replied.

"Care to share with us?" Sesshomaru asked arching a brow.

"Singing controls her emotions. You saw how she was before, she burned InuYasha when she got mad, then her emotions changed again. Don't know if any of you noticed but she keeps herself in check by singing. He lets her emotions come through the music instead of her energy flaring. The music gives her an outlet." Naraku said sitting back on the couch now.

"It would seem so." Izayoi nodded agreeing.

"Good, rather the music than me again...damn that hurt." InuYasha hissed looking at his hands again. Kagome had her music up full blast and though it was only played through headphones the demons of the room could hear the music. InuYasha sighed, sad songs again. Kagome took a breath as another song came on and she began singing.

"Let the light shine on my mama

She's been worried about me

And I can tell she's tired

Walk my brother in a straight line

I know he's only 16

But he's been playing with fire

Give my grandpa a little peace and quiet

I can feel the years of hard work in his hands

Make my days pass just a little bit slower

I've been runnin' so fast

I've forgotten who I am..

And so I go where the green grass grows

The weeds are high and the sun hangs low

Look to the sky and I say, hello

Like it's the very first time

It doesn't matter how long it's been

I can talk to God like he's my best friend

Take my heart lay it down again right there

In a dirt road prayer!" Kagome sang out as her energy flared again but it was different this time, it was blue but as the light fell on InuYasha and Naraku who were sitting closest to her, they didn't get burned. They looked at each other confused.

"He's a good guy

Looks dad in the eye

And I wonder if you made him just for me

But before I fall give me patience

Until you show me where to take this...

And I go where the green grass grows

The weeds are high and the sun hangs low

Look to the sky and I say, hello

Like it's the very first time

It doesn't matter how long it's been

I can talk to God like he's my best friend

Take my heart lay it down again right there

In a dirt road prayer

It's good to know I can

Always go where the green grass grows

The weeds are high and the sun hangs low

Look to the sky and I say hello, oooh yeah

It doesn't matter how long it's been

I can talk to God like he's my best friend

Take my heart and lay it down again right there

In a dirt road prayer yeah, yeah

In a dirt road prayer yeah, yeah..." Kagome then finished as the light faded. They were going to ask what happened when she didn't turn off the music. Kagome placed her hands in a meditating form and relaxed herself, "Souta...Give me a sign...any sign..." Kagome said in a choked tone as she tried to refrain from crying again. Kagome closed her eyes and then she held her head in pain grunting and panting, before anyone could get to her, she shot her head up in shock her eyes were white again.

"Back up. Last time this happened she put up a barrier..." Seiji warned. InuYasha and Naraku jumped off the couch but still watched her. Tears fell from her eyes but she didn't move for a few minutes. Everything stopped. Her aura, her eyes and she bent forwards trying to catch her breath as she pulled her headphones out. Without waiting another moment she narrowed her eyes clutching the carpet with a low growl. Kagome got to her feet and walked to the main door and put her hand on the handle. Sesshomaru in a flash was next to her, his hand holding her arm.

"Are you stupid!? You aren't leaving." Sesshomaru said to her. The rest of them came to the hall where they were watching with confusion and worry. Kagome turned her head to Sesshomaru and opened her eyes showing them red as she snarled at him. It took him by surprise but he didn't let go.

"Let go." Kagome warned in a low tone.

"No." Sesshomaru replied in a stern tone. Kagome flared her miko energy, Sesshomaru growled out but refused to let go. "I'm not letting you step out that door, you'll get killed and I don't want to have to explain to your mother that you died because you're a damned fool!" Sesshomaru forced out trying to deal with the miko energy burning him, he panted staring at her, his own eyes changing to red.

"I'm no fool. I'm going after Souta. Last warning...Let. Me. Go." Kagome said angrily. Izayoi gasped looking to her husband.

"What the hell is going on, what the hell do you two know that the rest of us don't?!" InuYasha asked getting frustrated now.

"We don't know. Kagome is a mystery and that's all we know." Seiji told his youngest son. Their eyes focused back on Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"And just what are you going to do? Walk out the door, and use your powers to protect you? Great. What happens when you get to Souta. What if a tree fell and trapped them, or the house collapsed? Your powers aren't going to help you get through the debris! You'll run out of energy trying, and then you have nothing to protect you and you'll die." Sesshomaru told her angrily, hissing almost. Hearing all the things that Sesshomaru named off did it, Kagome released the handle and faced him and he let go of her arm ignoring the fact his was burning. Kagome closed her eyes and powered her miko energy down.

"I don't care about me." Kagome said still standing there with her hands into fists now at her side, she was shaking now. "All I've ever done with life is care for my family, and sing. My family is all I have and I'm not going to sit around and do nothing when I know something is wrong. If I die saving my little brother, then so be it. I'm not going to wait around for this storm to end, its been 5 days and gotten worse. My brother hasn't contacted anyone in 2 days, and no one can get a hold of him or his friend's family. My brother is a good kid and doesn't deserve to die young. I'd rather die then let him lose his life." Kagome said opening her eyes now, they were red still.

"Well I'm not letting you die!" InuYasha said now standing beside Sesshomaru. Kagome's eyes looked to him.

"Stay out of this, InuYasha. You two fight like you're enemies! I actually love my brother." Kagome told them.

"So what, every sibling fights. I'm sure Souta and you have fought too!" InuYasha argued back.

"Never. Since the day he was born, I've never had a single argument with him. Never fought. I know the value of family, and life is way to god damn short to spend your time fighting and arguing over stupid shit." Kagome said stepping forward as her energy flared again, this time it wasn't the blue miko energy. This time it was a dark purple aura around her. Seiji made Izayoi step back, as well as Kouga and Naraku. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both took a step back a little surprised.

"Kagome...Sesshomaru and I may fight but we're still family and we care more than we show it. It's a pride thing...You wouldn't understand." InuYasha said. He gulped when Kagome glared at him.

"Pride?...Why the hell should pride have anything to do with it. Pride doesn't exist in my set of vocabulary words. There is no such thing in my life. You're brothers, pride shouldn't matter just because he's a full demon and you're a half demon! The same blood runs through you veins! If pride is what makes you two fight, then you're both foolish morons. What happens if tomorrow you two fight, and swear to never speak to each other again and then something happens to one of you? Would you let you pride get in the way? Over some dumb argument! What if you were in my spot?! What if you were trapped here and your brother was the one possibly hurt, would you stop at nothing to save his life or wait around for help to come and have it be to late." Kagome asked angrily, the purple aura around her still flaring.

"Yes Kagome, we would help each other. One thing you're forgetting is that InuYasha and I are demons. Well, him half at that. We're stronger, we can survive these conditions if that were the situation. You're only human with miko energy. You will die in that. So we're not letting you leave, I don't care for your reasons. If something happened to your brother and he unfortunately got injured or even passed away then it was his time and there isn't a thing you can do to stop or change what is meant to happen." Sesshomaru stated. Kagome was silent as they stared at one another for about a minute before Kagome lowered her head closing her eyes, her shaking stopped completely.

"And that makes all the difference. Right?" Kagome asked quietly. She didn't wait for an answer, "I'm human so I don't' stand a chance. That this whole thing I'm dealing with is just my human emotions making me care enough to put my life on the line to save someone I care about." Kagome stated as she lifted her head looking at him again. Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome chuckled slightly, it sent shivers down everyone's spines. InuYasha slowly moved away standing by the others now not wanting to be anywhere near this when Kagome snapped.

"I hope you don't think you're going to challenge me, miko. I'm faster, and stronger than you. So why don't you go sit back down. I told you, I don't care what you want to do no matter the noble intentions. Whatever happens, happens for a reason. You can't change fate. Stop acting like you can do anything just because you are stubborn and are being driven by such a foolish emotion." Sesshomaru told her in a cold tone.

That was it, that was the last straw. Kagome lowered he head as the purple aura around her faded to a black one. "Sesshomaru. Back up, now." Seiji warned cautiously.

"No. I'm not backing down from a human. I'm not scared of her just because she can change her aura color. It's a miko defense so others who are so foolish won't come near her thinking she's to strong. She's just pissed off because I won't let her have her own way. She's acting like a spoiled brat. Sorry, princess but I'm not your daddy and won't give you whatever you want because you're throwing a temper tantrum." Sesshomaru said crossing his arms over his chest. The room was silent now. "See, nothing to say. That's how right I am." Sesshomaru remarked with a smirk.

"You don't know how wrong you are. You should have backed up when you were warned. You should not have said that, and I'm going to make you regret every single word you just said." Came Kagome's voice. Kagome lifted her head revealing her face to him. Her eyes were black with red iris's now, two pointed stripes sat on each cheek, ears had pointed, fangs extended, claws grew out. Kagome's hair turned black with silver streaks through it, she even grew a few inches taller. Kagome was slightly levitating off the ground still wrapped in her black aura. She lifted her hands from their clenched position and she formed two blue orbs with black lightening surging around them in her hands. Sesshomaru took a step back with a wide, surprised look in his eyes. "To late to run now. You had your chance." Kagome said in a cold tone, she placed the two blasts together making it in to one large one and shot it at him. Still in shock he didn't move and the blast made contact and sent him back in to the wall. The blast faded leaving Sesshomaru dropped to one knee panting hard. "Oh would you look at that. I brought the ice prince to his knees and here I thought I was just a weak human. Right, Sesshomaru? Isn't that what you said?" Kagome said as she let her feet touch the ground and walked up to him, she knelt down using a claw to lift his chin staring in to his eyes as the black faded from hers leaving them just a crimson color now.

"H–how?" He coughed out staring at her.

"Never. Ever. Tell me that me emotions are because I'm human. You may not care about you're family because you are a cold, uncaring, insensitive prick whose 'pride' has gone to his head that he has shoved so far up his own ass that he can't see or think straight anymore...The fact I do have a heart and that I care alone makes me stronger than you will ever hope to be. My brother won't die because you decided to try and play good guy, and failed miserably. That's the difference between us. I won't die because I'm human, because I have a heart. You may not care about losing someone close you and brush it off because its fate. But I do. I won't let fate decide for me. I don't believe in fate or destiny. I choose my life. I have chosen everything I've done so far. Yeah, I'm stubborn as hell and that's why I keep fighting. I won't let my brother die, if I die it's because I chose to let go. I'm that one person, that one human who won't let someone else decide their life." Kagome said as she pulled back and stood up looking down at him. "And wouldn't you know it...Looks like I'm not a human anymore. So where's your fucking pathetic excuse that I won't survive because I'm not a demon now?" Kagome said as she turned away from him and placed her hand on the door handle once again. "Sesshomaru." Kagome said looking at him, he looked at her. "If you ever bring my father in to it again...I will kill you." With that Kagome opened the door as the snow came in. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she saw the snow was to her stomach, holding out her hands to the snow as they encased fire, she pushed her hands forward and the snow began melting instantly making a path for her. Once she was out of the house she levitated in to the air staring up at the dark skies.

"Kagome, please come back inside! Don't get cocky just because you're a demon..." InuYasha yelled out looking up at her.

"No. I've had it. 5 days...5 days is far to long for a blizzard and I'm gonna end it. Stay out of my way, I would hate to have to hurt you too." Kagome said as she crossed her legs once more, levitating in the air still. Closing her eyes she relaxed. "Alright you damned storm...Time to end this." Kagome whispered as she held out her hands like before when she was meditating, "I call upon the elements of Air and Water, cease your anger and stop the storm. Howling winds of Air, I ask that cease. Freezing snow and ice of Water, I ask that you cease as well. You're anger has been seen by all and now we ask that you calm and cease so that we may help those who are in need, those who cannot withstand these temperatures. Please, I ask this as the Guardian Of Elements. My family needs me, others need their family...I ask you to cease." Kagome called out in to the skies, at first nothing then suddenly small rays of sunshine began shining through the clouds. The wind slowed to barely a breeze, the snow became lighter until there was none. The clouds cleared and dispersed letting the sun through as it glistened on the snow and began to melt slowly. "I thank you my beloved elements for you're help. Crystal clear waters, I ask that as the snow melts to water you lead it away from homes and to large bodies of water so that no homes are destroyed by flooding." Kagome asked as she bowed her head with a small smile and touched down on the snow standing there, she watched as the snow was melting quickly and as she had asked kindly the water would move away from homes and in to sewers or ponds. Kagome looked back to the Taisho home, watching them stare at her in shock. "What?" Kagome asked as she walked back in to get her bag.

"Y–you just..." Kouga stammered a bit looking at her. Kagome sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder reaching the door again.

"Look. Let's just not make a big deal out of it and be thankful the storm is over. Kay?" She smiled gently to them as she prepared to leave again. Kagome bowed to them gently. "Thank you for everything, Mr and Mrs. Taisho. And you 4..." She said pointing to her band members, including Sesshomaru this time. "Not a word to anyone at school about what happened here. Got it?" She warned flashing her crimson eyes. They nodded as Kagome smiled once more and walked out of the house using a flame in her hand to make a path to the road which had begun to get plowed finally. Once she reached the road she darted for the trees for a shortcut to Souta's friends house.

"U–uhh..." InuYasha was at a loss for words. Kouga and Naraku snickered.

"If he didn't love her before, he certainly does now." Sesshomaru grinned with his own chuckle.

"Shut up!" InuYasha growled. His ears twitched when he heard his mother and father laughing as well. "You all suck." He said turning from them watching where Kagome had been.

"Oh relax son. Why don't you all go with her, offer the help. Sesshomaru..." Seiji said looking at him now. Sesshomaru arched a brow. "Don't make her mad anymore. I don't want to have to pay the money to repair those types of cracks and dents in the walls." Seiji told him.

"I was caught off guard. It won't happen again." Sesshomaru said in a cold tone.

"Yeah, right. You were watching the whole thing, you were so shocked you couldn't move." Seiji teased. Sesshomaru growled. "Now go, all of you." Seiji said. They nodded and headed out in Kagome's direction.

Kagome leapt from the trees and landed gracefully on the snow, she lifted her head and saw the house and a look a horror came over her face. "No..." Kagome said as her voice began to choke again. The house was destroyed. Not one but 3 trees had fallen on the house, it looked to be barely standing. Her hands came up to her face in shock then they dropped as she used her demon speed to get to the house. The snow was blocking the door, Kagome looked around for another opening and didn't see one. "Souta..." Kagome whispered. "SOUTA!" Kagome yelled now. No answer. Kagome jumped up to get a better look, a flash of red crossed her face and pulled her away. Kagome heard a loud crack and crash, she looked to see another tree had fallen in the very spot she was. Kagome's eyes looked to who was holding her. "InuYasha!?..." Kagome said in shock.

"Pay attention! That could have been you, Kagome!" InuYasha yelled at her stepping back. She then saw Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Naraku land beside InuYasha.

"What the hell are you doing here..." Kagome asked them before they could answer she put a hand up hearing a voice, it was barely above a whisper.

"Hey...you ask and then wave us.." InuYasha growled, Kagome glared at him.

"Ssh..I heard something..." Kagome said as she jumped in to the air getting closer to the house now. "If there's someone in there, say something else!" Kagome called out, she waited a few moments and heard it again. "help...please...help..." It wasn't Souta's voice, that relieved yet worried her at the same time. Kagome looked around the house trying to point out the location of the voice. It was young, it had to be Souta's friend. "Keitaro, is that you. Its Kagome, Souta's sister. Where are you honey?" Kagome asked again.

It was silent as Kagome began to panic, then she saw something shimmer from a window. Kagome dropped down to the window and looked in, at first she saw nothing then froze seeing Keitaro laying belly down stuck under a lot of wood and debris. "Damn it...I can't get in..." Kagome cursed slamming her fist in to the house, she pulled it back and sighed standing up.

"Woah woah, what do you think your gonna do?!" InuYasha asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going in after him." Kagome said as she shrugged him off and removed her coat letting it drop in to the snow. "Back up..." Kagome said in a low tone.

"No. Stop trying to do it yourself, let us move things out of the way or break the window..." InuYasha said. Kagome turned her head to him. He backed up seeing her eyes had gone back to black with red iris's.

"No one touches that house. One wrong move will bring the rest of it down. Back up and stay out of my way. I'll let you know when I need help. You may be demons too with your speed and strength or even your scent. But you can't do what I can..." Kagome said in a dark tone. InuYasha sighed but nodded and backed up standing with the others now. Kagome let a red aura form around her as she levitated over the house. "Spinning Fire! Give me a path..." Kagome said. A red barrier formed over the house, melting snow that it touched. "Spreading Fire!" Kagome yelled. The barrier pulsed as it began to expand away from the house now engulfed in flames. As the barrier spread out, it melted the snow around the house and melted it until there was no snow around the house in a 7 foot radius. Kagome spread out her hands as the barrier faded and she dropped to the ground.

"You know...I don't think InuYasha is ever going to stop looking that way..." Naraku laughed out. Kouga and Sesshomaru looked and couldn't resist laughing either. InuYasha was standing with wide eyes and mouth hung open, hands at his sides.

"What I wouldn't give for a camera right now..." Kouga laughed still. Kagome looked back to see why they were laughing, it was hardly the time for such. But she too couldn't resist a giggle as she jumped up to InuYasha and kissed his cheek snapping him out of it.

"Hey. Ask questions later, right now...family to save." Kagome said as she jumped back towards the window looking in for Keitaro again, she saw him and sighed to see he was still breathing.

"What can we do Kagome?" Kouga asked as he landed beside her, the other's as well.

"I'm the only one who can levitate. So I'm the only one who can get inside without touching anything and risking the rest of the stability. Sesshomaru stepped beside her calmly. "I can float on my cloud as well." He said to her. "Alright, alright. Let me go in first, Sesshomaru you watch from above. The moment you see something shift, or see anyone else move around or make a sound, let me know. You 3...Be ready to either jump in to stop things from falling or take someone out of the house." Kagome ordered. They nodded to her. Kagome sighed to relax as she nodded to Sesshomaru, he formed a red cloud under his feet and went up over the house, finding a spot to see all. Kagome levitated up over the house and slowly moved inside the house through the caved in roof, careful not to touch anything she passed. Kagome reached the floor and set down as she made her way over to Keitaro slowly and tried to see the easiest way to get him out without upsetting the house structure. She knelt beside Keitaro and rubbed his head as he slowly opened his eyes.

"K–Ka...gome..." He panted some.

"Ssh...It's alright sweetie. Don't talk, save your strength. Can you move at all?" Kagome asked gently.

"Y–yes...I can't get this stuff off, its...to heavy..." Keitaro coughed looking at her now.

"Okay. I'm here to help okay. I'm going to lift here, once it's up I want you to get out as fast as you can and stand over there in that open spot. It's clear of anything falling." Kagome instructed, Keitaro nodded. Kagome placed her hands under the heaviest object sitting on the pile of wood pinning Keitaro down. 'If I move this...he should be able to get free...' Kagome thought with a nod.

"Kagome! Do you need help?" Naraku called from the window.

"No. To many people in here will mess with the balance. Punch out that window. The glass only, make it clear so Keitaro can get out and not get cut." Kagome told him. Kouga kicked it and Naraku cleared the opening of glass and swept any fallen glass out of his way. "Once you're free go through the window. I don't know how long I can hold it so move fast." Kagome said.

"Yes...Kagome..." Keitaro said. Kagome moved away from the pile to the end of the large steel beam laying on the wood and put her hands under it. Checking that she had a good grip she pulled up. It was slow and everything creaked around her, just as she got it an inch off the ground.

"Stop, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, she looked up at him. "The other side of the beam is still supporting that half of the structure. Moving it will collapse the other side and from here I can't see if anyone is over there." Sesshomaru told her.

"Fuck!" Kagome yelled as she set the beam down slowly and walked back to Keitaro trying to find another way to get him out. Her eyes were darting around quickly, then she saw it but she would need another person to pull it off. Sesshomaru was on guard, "Naraku. I need you. Come inside slowly and don't touch anything." Kagome called out.

Naraku nodded as he came through the window and watched where he stepped as he made his way over to Kagome and the child. "What do you need from me?" He asked.

"Sesshomaru has to stay on watch or I'd need him. That purple...thing you do. That day in class when you saw your grade and got pissed and destroyed the paper." She said trying to find the word.

"My miasma?" He asked. She snapped her fingers with a smile.

"Yes! I need you to do that to these boards. I can't lift the beam or the structure falls on the right side of the house and we don't know whose over there. But...if you melt these boards...I can pull Keitaro out as soon as it loosens." Kagome told him.

"Kagome, my miasma will spread after I set it to the boards. It's like fire, it spreads." Naraku told her.

"I'll purify it as soon as Keitaro is out. You handle the boards, I'll get Keitaro free, you take him out and I'll deal with the miasma." Kagome said. "This is not a debate Naraku...Parts of this house are only being held together by ice or snow. When it melts I suspect the whole house will fall down. I still need to find Souta, and the rest of Keitaro's family...that's almost 7 people...and I don't know how much time I have." Kagome told him.

"Alright...alright..." He sighed giving in as he positioned his hands on the spot Kagome pointed to and waited for her signal. Kagome crouched down and placed her hands under Keitaro's arms then looked to Naraku and nodded, he nodded back and released the purple poison from his hands. The moment it touched the board on top it vanished, this continued as a quick process. Kagome watched as the miasma was near Keitaro. "Hold your breath." She said quickly. He closed his eyes and held his breath as the boards just over him vanished, in a split second Kagome pulled him out and scampered back, Naraku did as well. Kagome handed Keitaro to Naraku. "Get him out, now." She said pointing to the window. Naraku held the boy and went for the window.

"Kagome, the beam!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome watched the miasma spread and start eating through the beam, she raced over and touched the miasma with her hand, a blue aura released as the miasma purified and vanished. She turned with a nod to them. Kagome climbed out the window, grabbed her coat and placed it around Keitaro's shivering form.

"Keitaro..." She said kneeling before him. "Where are the others? Where's your siblings and parents...where's Souta?" Kagome asked quickly.

"After the first tree fell I got trapped when we were trying to get away. My dad tried to get me out but wasn't strong enough. We heard another snap and I told them to go. The tree crashed in and missed them but the force of it hitting the floor cracked it and made a hole that they fell in. I haven't heard anything since no matter how much I called out." Keitaro explained pointing to the spot they had fallen.

"How long ago did that happen, Keitaro?" Kagome asked with fear in her eyes.

"2 days ago..." Keitaro looked down. Kagome felt her heart stop.

"You were trapped there for two days?" Kagome asked feeling guilty. She knew something wasn't right, she couldn't shake the feeling and when her mom confirmed that she hadn't heard from Souta, Kagome made the choice to find out for herself. "Damn it...When did the third tree fall?" Kagome asked him having noticed the third tree was pierced directly in to the hole.

"Right after the second...it balanced on the right side of the roof then fell in..." Keitaro said as tears formed in his eyes. Kagome hugged him.

"Ssh...it's alright...I'll find them. I promise, Keitaro. I will bring them back." Kagome vowed to him. Keitaro only cried against Kagome as she stroked the top of his head before pulling away. "Kouga go get wood, Naraku find me rocks and don't ask questions!" Kagome said. They both did as told and returned minutes later. Kagome arranged the rock, stacked the wood in the ring and lit a large fire with a blast from her hand. "Stay warm...I'll be back." Kagome said with a smile as she stood up then levitated beside Sesshomaru. "Have you sensed anything else?" Kagome asked.

"No. Everything is still...Kagome...I know you don't want to face it but...their chances.." Kagome glared at him.

"Until I see proof their dead, I won't believe it Sesshomaru." She said as she entered the house again searching everywhere on the main level just to make sure incase someone got out for help. She would address that possibility later on, clearing out the house before it fell was all she wanted to do. After 10 minutes she came back out. "Alright...I've checked the main floor...It's clear." Kagome said, her eyes now falling on the hole in the floor.

"You're not considering going down there, are you?" Kouga asked looking at her now.

"No. I'm not considering it at all..." Kagome said as they sighed in relief, "I'm going down no hesitation or thought." Kagome said now, they paled.

"Are you crazy? That will be the least unstable...if anything up top falls, you're done for!" InuYasha yelled at her.

"Don't make me have to teach you the way I taught Sesshomaru. Stay out of my way...I can handle it." Kagome said sternly.

"Blast me all you want, Kagome. You aren't going down there. You hear me? No." InuYasha said crossing his arms over her chest.

"Why the hell don't you trust me! For god's sake InuYasha I'm a miko demoness who control elements! Give me some damn credit! I thought you of all people would do that for me. How can you tell me you love me, but not trust me!" Kagome yelled now with her hands on her hips. InuYasha stomped over angrily to her, mere inches away now.

"I do trust you! I don't trust that house's structure. You said it yourself, the ice is melting and it will start falling again! It's suicide and I'm not about to let that happen! Damn it Kagome! I do trust you..." He stopped as she cupped her face gently. "I Love You." He said as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, passionately. When he pulled away he held her in an embrace, "I do trust you, Kagome. I love you...and I can't nor won't lose you." He said to her now.

**Haha! InuYasha finally admits his feelings for Kagome. Yes, I made her an elemental miko demoness. Get over it, there are worse things I could have done. So...does Kagome love him back? Does she save her brother and Keitaro's family? Guess you'll just have to come back and read chapter 7 :p Enjoy!**


	7. You're Still Needed

**My Hero**

Disclaimer: I do not own the character from the anime; InuYasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. However the characters; Rizu, Sarina, and Carina belong to me. They are good friends of mine, so I'm using them as Kagome's best friends instead of Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.

7.) You're Still Needed.

It had fallen silent now except the random creaks that the house made, Kagome stood frozen in shock still wrapped in his arms. "Do you get it now? I love you, Kagome...And I don't want to lose you..." InuYasha said again. Kagome was trying to calm her heart down, it was pounding, racing in her chest. Finally she relaxed herself.

"I know Yash...I promise I'll be careful...The moment it starts caving in, I'll get out...okay?" She said with a soft smile cupping his cheek as she left his arms and made her way to the house. Kagome stopped and looked back to InuYasha who had a look of disappointment. "InuYasha." Kagome said getting his attention, she winked at him. "I love you too." Kagome then jumped up levitating to Sesshomaru's side.

"What now? I can't follow you in and watch up here." Sesshomaru asked her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I know...You're staying up here to watch." Kagome told him, he looked at her.

"Who is going in with you then?" Sesshomaru asked, he didn't get an answer. His eyes widened a bit, "Don't even think about it. It's not safe to go in alone." Sesshomaru told her now.

"You let me know when my safety has ever been a concern to me..." Kagome said as she began making her way down to the house, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "Let go, Sesshomaru." Kagome said turning her head only slightly to look at him.

"No. You're crazy if you think you're going in alone, Kagome. " Sesshomaru told her. Kagome's aura flared again, he hissed and refused to let go just like before. "Yeah, Yeah...act like the tough ass. I don't care. You're so worried about saving them, you don't think about what else could happen if you go in alone." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"I told you. I don't care about me...No one else can go. You have to guard and they can't float around! I don't intend on walking around..." Kagome growled back facing him now.

"Stop being stubborn! What if it caves in?! Then you're trapped with them or you all get killed. Take someone with you." Sesshomaru ordered her. Kagome formed a black orb in her hands, this time with red lightning.

"Tell me what to do one more time! I dare you. I know what I'm doing, Sesshomaru. Have a little faith in me! As you said before...you're not my dad. So stop ordering me around like an over-protective father!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Sesshomaru." InuYasha yelled to him, Sesshomaru looked down at his brother. "Let her go. She's fine, she can do it..." InuYasha told him. Sesshomaru let go of Kagome's arm and she closed her hand as the orb disappeared. Kagome smiled to InuYasha and he nodded back.

"Be ready when I start bringing them up..." Kagome told Kouga, Naraku, and InuYasha. They nodded as Kagome again made her way to the hole in the floor with a tree sticking out of it. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as she made her way down slowly, it was dark and she could hardly see a foot in front of her. Kagome opened her hand, making a white orb that lit up most of the area. Kagome looked around, the basement was huge and most had already collapsed in. 'Just relax Kags...' Kagome thought as she continued to float slowly looking for anything. "Mr. And Mrs. Kisaki! It's Kagome, Souta's sister! I found Keitaro...I got him out, he's with my friends outside...Can anyone give me a sign their here?!" Kagome called out, her voice echoed and the ceiling above creaked and shifted again. Kagome moved around more, "Is anyone down here. It's alright, the storm is over..." Kagome said again, being sure not to yell as loud.

"Damn it...she should be out by now..." InuYasha growled becoming impatient and worried.

"Dude, you gave her your trust...don't go back on it now. Kagome is fine. Sesshomaru would signal if something was wrong with the house." Kouga snorted as she sat down on the grass next to Keitaro with a sigh.

"I don't like her alone in there..." InuYasha said still staring at the house intently.

"She's fine. Give her credit where it's due. Come on, she knocked your brother on his ass with one shot and she didn't even touch him." Naraku chuckled then shut up when he felt a glare directed at him. Kouga and InuYasha looked up to see Sesshomaru grumbling and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Aw come on Sessh, it was pretty funny." InuYasha said.

"Will it be funny if she does it to you?!" Sesshomaru flared his yokai out.

"Alright, you made your point. You should have let her go when she said too..." InuYasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's got you there, son." Came Seiji's voice from behind.

"Oh yes father, I'm just laughing it up over here." Sesshomaru said sarcastically as he watched the house.

"What's he doing up there?" Izayoi asked now sitting beside the Keitaro.

"Watching the house because beside Kagome he's the only one who can float around and not touch the structure." Kouga stated.

"Wait...where is Kagome?" Seiji asked looking around. InuYasha pointed to the house where the hole leading to the basement was. "She's in there? Alone!" Seiji asked looking at InuYasha who nodded. "Are you stupid?" Seiji asked him now.

"Glad I'm not the only one who has to question that." Sesshomaru from his position, his eyes scanned the structure constantly making sure it was holding.

"He's just happy that Kagome returns his feelings." Naraku chuckled with Kouga. Izayoi and Seiji looked at InuYasha.

"You told her finally?" Seiji asked in a surprised voice.

"No. Kagome called him out on not trusting her and his response was 'I trust you, I love you...I just don't want to lose you...' He even kissed her." Kouga said imitating InuYasha before.

"Honestly son, couldn't you of made it a little more romantic?" Izayoi asked with a sigh. Seiji chuckled.

"Darling, he takes after me in these situations. If I recall, I told you how I felt about you..." His wife glared at him and he put his hands up as they all laughed.

"Wow. That is more information than I ever needed about you father." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes with a chuck. Something crashing silenced everyone. Sesshomaru's eyes darted around looking for what crashed. InuYasha felt his heart stop.

"Kagome...Kagome!...KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled out, the house began to shake again as he went to run in but Sesshomaru landed in front of him. "Let me go!" He struggled to get in. Sesshomaru grabbed his arms and held him still.

"If you touch that house, its over InuYasha...Stop yelling, the house is unstable as it is. Your voice will echo and bounce around. Shut up." Sesshomaru warned him as the sounds of faint coughing were heard.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called quieter this time. "I'm going in after her." InuYasha said shoving Sesshomaru back.

"I'm.." Another cough, "okay guys." Kagome coughed again. "Fuck this dust man..." Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome! Come out, its not safe anymore. You promised you'd be out at the first signs of the house giving out." InuYasha called back.

"And I also promised..." She trailed off. It went silent again. Inside with Kagome she was trying to wave the dust away seeing as it was becoming a problem for her to see or breathe. Kagome coughed again as she watched small pieces of wood come off the ceiling and fall down. "Is anyone there!" Kagome asked again with another cough as she looked around to see that the rest of the basement was going to be difficult to pass through, she sighed and set down on the floor slowly and easily.

"Kagome! You stopped answering..." Sesshomaru called out.

"Yeah, I know. I can't levitate any further, to many beams and its to dark to see where they all connect. I'm walking." Kagome replied softly knowing he'd hear her.

"This is getting to dangerous, Kagome. Come out." Seiji said now.

"No. I'm not giving up..." Kagome said firmly as she slowly began working her away around everything slowly, the dust was getting thicker and she coughed harder now but kept pressing forward.

"Kagome! Get out, it's going to give in!" InuYasha yelled now.

"No. I'm fine!" Kagome yelled back. The beam behind her fell down and landed with a crash making more dust. 'Son of bitch...' Kagome thought while coughing again.

"What was that?!" InuYasha asked now.

"Sesshomaru...shut him up. Every time he yells something falls down here, and making it harder for me to see and smell anyone." Kagome said in a quieter tone, she knew his hearing was better than InuYasha's being a full demon.

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha, "Shut up. You yelling is putting her in danger." Sesshomaru said angrily at his brother.

Kagome shook her head when it got quiet again, she looked around still. "Come on...Souta, damn it...give me something..anything to let me know you're okay..." Kagome pleaded quietly. She'd been down there nearly 20 minutes and had no luck finding anyone yet. It was silent now beside her own breathing. Kagome felt the tears forming in her eyes, she was about to shut them and give up when she saw a flicker of light in the corner, it was coming from a crack through the cement. Kagome walked under the beam and saw a pile of wood. Kagome knelt down and began tossing pieces out of her way but careful where to throw them. Kagome gasped when she saw a hand and moved faster to see a little girl laying face down, covered with little cuts. Kagome pulled her out and in to her lap stroking her light brown hair. "Alright...come on now sweetie...it's okay, you're safe..." Kagome soothed as ran her hand over the girl's figure, she couldn't have been older than 6. The tugged at her heart. Kagome held her in lap, supporting her neck with the arm that kept the white orb lit so she could see. Kagome used her other hand to run her hand over the girl's form, soft blue forming. "It's alright now...I'm here..." Kagome said gently. The girl sat up quickly coughing hard as she looked to Kagome.

"Y–you're Souta's sister..." The girl said with a smile.

"Yes...I am. Are you okay?" Kagome asked moving some of the girl's hair from her face.

"Mmhm...I don't know where mommy and daddy are or my siblings..." She said as tears formed in her eyes. Kagome hugged her softly.

"Ssh..it's okay. We have to be quite okay, the house isn't stable. Where's the last place you were before you got separated?" Kagome asked her. The girl pointed to the other side of beam where everything looked boxed in.

"When the house shook from the tree, I tripped and the wood fell on me. Mama and daddy had to move back so the beam didn't hit them." She said gently.

"Alright. I'll go over and look...You stay right here and don't touch anything okay? No loud noises, and no sudden movements." Kagome told her as she smiled and stood up. "It'll be a little dark but you can still see me, I promise." Kagome said as she moved away from the girl to check out the other area that the girl had pointed to.

"Okay Kagome-sama!" She smiled nodding. Kagome smiled back and turned her head to look at the boxed in area, she carefully moved around the beam. "Mr and Mrs. Kisaki. It's Kagome. I found your daughter, she's okay and she's with me. Can you hear me? If you can, make a sound." Kagome asked looking around. It was quiet then she heard wood planks moving around. Kagome felt her heart begin to race as she walked over slowly and knelt down helping them move the wood out of their way. Kagome saw the parents and not so far away she saw the siblings. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Seeing them all conscious and besides some scrapes like the little girl, they were fine.

"You found Kari?" The mother asked trying to scrambled out.

"No no, don't shift a lot. The house is very unstable and it's likely to come down soon. We are pressed for time. Yes, I have her, she's over there on the other side of the beam in a clear area. Is everyone okay?" Kagome asked them.

"Yes. We are...How'd you know we were trapped down here?" Came the older male's voice, Kagome assume it was the father.

"Call it a feeling...Keitaro is safe as well. I got him, he's with my friends. They are right outside. One at a time and slowly I want you to work your way out." Kagome instructed them.

"Kids, you first. Taro, let your sister go first." Said the father again.

"Okay. Go on Kiya..." Said Taro. Kiya nodded and slowly worked her way out. Once she faced Kagome with a nod.

"Good. Taro, you next. Slow." Kagome said. Taro tried to move but his leg seemed to be caught, he looked at Kagome shaking his head.

"I can't...something is jamming my leg." He said. Kagome looked to his parents.

"Can you two get out?" Kagome asked. They nodded. "One at a time. Kiya, don't move." Kagome said. Kagome watched as the mother came out and stood beside Kiya hugging her tightly. The father came out next hugging them both. "Alright, see that beam? Don't touch it. Walk through slow and stand with Kari. No loud noises, no sudden movements." Kagome told them. They nodded and began making their way over the beam. When Kagome heard the soft cries she turned her attention to Taro trying to find what he was caught on. "Relax, don't try to pull it. I'll get you loose and then I want you to go stand with your family." Kagome told him.

"Got it." Taro said. Kagome knelt down and saw the problem. A beam was holding down his pants cuff then a large piece of concrete from the foundation was on the beam. This negated any idea she had to move the rock or beam.

"Alright, whatever you do. Don't move a muscle...I have to cut your pants near the knee..." Kagome said as she reached for her knife in her back pocket. Taro nodded to her as she began to cut the fabric. "Taro...Have you seen Souta?..." Kagome asked him.

"Not since the cave in 2 days ago..." Taro replied quietly. Kagome flinched. "I can show you where we lost him..." Taro said now, Kagome looked over at him as she sliced the rest of the pants.

"Thanks. Don't move yet. Shoe needs to go too." Kagome said as she untied the sneaker and pulled it off carefully. "I'm going to hold open the part of the pants I cut off, I want you to slowly pull your leg out..." Kagome said as she adjusted the fabric and nodded to him. Taro did as she said and slowly got up. Kagome dropped the cut pants and stood up with a sigh.

"We lost Souta after the second tree when we got knocked in here. The cement cracked and fell between us and him. My dad pulled my sisters and mom back. There was a lot of dust. Dad went to go get him...and then the third tree came in blocking his way to Souta. Then we all got trapped, and were in and out of consciousness until you got here. Everyone was to weak to move, it was so cold. That's how it was until you got here..." Taro told her.

"Thanks, Taro. I'll find him..." Kagome said. "But right now I need to get you out before this place falls in again. Let's move..." Kagome said as she and Taro worked their way to the small family. "Follow slowly. Don't touch anything and watch you're step. Stay close to my light and you'll be able to see.." Kagome told them as she turned and headed back towards the tree that was half in the hole and half out. Kagome faced Kari first holding her hand out with a smile. "Kids first." Kari smiled happily as Kagome bent down and lifted her up in her arm. "InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Seiji, Kouga, and Naraku. Come to the hole slowly." Kagome called up as quietly as she could. First she saw Sesshomaru hovering over the hole.

"Is that everyone?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No. I still have to find Souta. Take her." Kagome said as Sesshomaru bent down and took Kari from Kagome's arms and then left. Kagome faced the rest. "Kiya." Kagome said, Seiji leaned over the hole offering his hand. Kiya took and he lifted her out. "Taro..." Kouga then pulled him out. "Mrs. Kisaki..." Naraku reached in to pull her out. InuYasha leaned over now as Mr. Kisaki grabbed his hand and InuYasha pulled him out, handing him off to Sesshomaru.

"Come on out...I'll help you." InuYasha said reaching his hand down for her.

"Not yet. I have to find Souta. Get them warm. I know where to find him. I'll be right out..." Kagome said she then walked away from the hole despite InuYasha's protests. Kagome looked scanned the area until she found where Taro had mentioned seeing Souta last. Kagome inspected it, it wasn't safe in the slightest but she didn't care. Kagome held the orb up. The only area behind the tree was a corner that was piled with wood and cement pieces, Kagome began to shake slightly praying Souta wasn't in there. Kagome looked around the rest of the basement, besides who she already rescued there wasn't anything that would indicate Souta was trapped. Kagome beginning to panic climbed over the tree and began working on trying to move the easy debris away. "Souta..." She whispered as she came to what looked like a small badly shaped cement house. Kagome saw there was places the cement didn't fall straight and left small opening. If Souta was alive, at least he could breathe, but he wasn't answering her and the house's stability was beginning to give out.

"Kagome. You need to come out. The snow is melting fast and water is nearing the house. Get out now." Came InuYasha's voice.

"W–water?!" Kagome asked. "Hell no. If my brother is alive I'm not leaving him trapped under cement to drown!" Kagome fired back at him. Kagome focused on her task, moving the cement. Kagome made notice of the two beams sitting in the cement blocks. 'Fuck...' Kagome thought seeing only one solution then it happened, she heard water trickling. Looking over she saw it was starting to come in and fast too. She just couldn't catch a break, could she? Kagome knew what she'd have to do. Kagome would have to move the cement quickly and stabilize the two beams. Meaning she'd have to hold them herself. Kagome took the first block and placed it behind her, and continued this until she could see a small opening, but it was so dark still. Kagome stepped back and felt water. "No...no no no! Damnit." Kagome growled . The rest of the blocks supported the beams, and the water was coming in from every where now. Kagome heard a small groan and looked inside holding the light up now.

"H–help..he..lp..?" Came a weak voice. Kagome felt her heart drop.

"Souta! Souta, its Kagome...are you okay?!" Kagome asked frantically.

"S–sis...you came..." He said breathing heavily now.

"Of course...ssh now. I'll get you out...are you hurt?" Kagome said trying to relax.

"My arm is broken...and I think I sprained my ankle..gash on forehead...But..I'll live." Souta said with the best positive voice he could muster.

"Good...good...That's my bro...Alright...I just need to figure out how to get you out..." Kagome said with a small laugh as she was fighting tears. Souta being hurt meant he wouldn't be able to get out on his own like she'd hoped. The water was reaching her knees now. 'There's only one thing I can do...' Kagome thought sadly.

"Kagome...is there a leak or something...cause I'm getting wet." Souta asked her. Kagome laughed.

"No Souta, the melting snow is coming in through the cracked up foundation of the house...Listen, I'm gonna pull the front cement block out and hold it. Can you crawl out?" Kagome asked.

"Y–yeah, I think I can manage that much..." Souta said weakly, it broke Kagome's heart. Kagome position herself then grabbed the front block and tossed it quickly behind her then whipped back around and held up the rest.

"G–go.." Kagome grunted out, this shit was heavy even for a demon. Souta slowly crawled out and sat with his back against the tree. Kagome didn't want to let it go, she looked around for something to support the cement, she had to get Souta out, even if she couldn't. Kagome saw a metal pole and reached for it. Kagome grabbed it and set it to hold the cement. It wouldn't hold long thought. As soon as she let go she wrapped Souta in her arms tightly. "I'm so thankful you're alright..." She cried softly.

"Must be dad's fighting spirit..." Souta laughed weakly. Kagome nodded pulling away now looking around to weigh her options. Water rising fast, house was beginning to fall apart again, and Souta couldn't move. Perfect. Kagome turned around and looked at Souta. "What are you doing?"

"You can't walk. Get on." Kagome told him. Souta knew better than to argue as she got on her back, Kagome wrapped her arms under his legs and jumped over the tree looking up at the hole. "Yash!" Kagome yelled out. He was there instantly. "Take Souta, now." Kagome said. InuYasha reached in and pulled Souta up carefully, Kagome smiled. He was safe, then she heard the sound looking up in horror. "Move back! Now!" Kagome screamed. InuYasha looked and jumped back with Souta in his arms. Kagome covered her head hearing the slam, it shook the entire house. This wasn't good at all. Kagome looked up to see the hole blocked by a beam, then the rest of the top floor caving in blocking her in and the water was waist high.

"Kagome!" Yelled InuYasha.

"Sis!" Souta yelled now as they saw the house had caved in.

"What the hell happened?!" Sesshomaru asked as he got to their sides.

"Kagome got Souta out and handed him to me, she told us to move back, then all this happened. That water is rising and now she's trapped down there!" Souta cried looking to the house.

"We gotta move stuff and open that hole! Help me..." InuYasha said as he went back to the spot and started throwing stuff out of his way.

Kagome could hear them clearing, everything going on upstairs was making the basement more unstable by the minute. "Inu–Yasha! Stop it!" Kagome yelled up, not sure if he'd hear or not.

"Kagome? Are you okay?!" InuYasha yelled looking around for her.

"Well, its debatable...I'm physically fine though..." Kagome replied to him ass she was trying to look for another way out.

"Physically fine?...What do you mean!" InuYasha called back.

"Stop yelling, I can hear you just fine. The water is coming in to fast, and the foundation is giving way with the water...I'm using one hand to keep the place lit, and the other to find a way out...You need to stop moving things and throwing them around! You're making it worse down here." Kagome remarked with a huff as she looked up wondering if she could blast a new hole to get out of. It wouldn't work she didn't know how many layers of beams, cement, or other debris there was and that could be bad if she made a hole and everything came crashing in. Kagome growled, what else could she do then.

"Okay, we'll move it slowly then. How high is the water, Kagome?" Came Sesshomaru's voice this time.

Kagome looked, "For me, to my chest and still rising. There's about 2 or 3 feet from the top of my head to the ceiling..." Kagome told him.

"Is there any way out? Windows? Door? Another hole?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Not from where I'm standing. I can't exactly move either..." Kagome mumbled out, she heard something snap and fall. "Shit..." Kagome said.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked quickly. He never got an answer as he saw the floor from first floor start sinking in, his heart began to race. "Kagome, get out of there! It's caving in again you'll get crushed under the weight!" Sesshomaru yelled, he hadn't even noticed the panic in his own voice.

"I can't! The water...is nearly to my...neck and there is no way out unless I make one." Kagome said starting to cough again.

"Then do it!" InuYasha yelled back.

"No, it's not safe!" Kagome retorted panting now.

"You'll drown! And be crushed! Your no safer in there!" InuYasha growled out. It was silent now. "Kagome!?" He called again. No answer. He looked to Sesshomaru with fear in his eyes, Sesshomaru held the same look, their eye contact broke as the house made a bunch of noises still caving under pressure.

Kagome was trying to keep her head up and keep things lit up, so she was trying to stay afloat with one arm. She could hear them but was to distracted trying to think of something, then it hit her. "Yasha, Sessh! Tell everyone to move back!" Kagome yelled as she heard the roof creaking and moaning as it was beginning to dip down. "Now!" Kagome ordered.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha nodded as they got everyone to move back away from the house, "What is she gonna do?!" InuYasha asked confused and worried now.

"My only guess...Making sure everyone is out of the way before the house caves in." Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome could sense they had moved farther back now. Kagome closed her eyed and took a deep breath as she dove under the water. Adjusting her eyes she looked to her left and right then in front and behind. Cement and beams. 'I don't have any other choice...' Kagome thought as she closed her hand which extinguished her only source of light and formed two blue orbs and spread her arms out closing her eyes.

Souta was sitting on the ground watching, he knew the water was over Kagome's head already and she would only have moments left before running out of air. Something flashed into his mind, he saw Kagome standing before him with saddened smile._ "Ka–Kagome?" He asked. _

'_Yeah, it's me baby brother...' She said replied softly. Souta hugged her tightly, she wrapped her arms around him._

'_Are you...a ghost?' Souta asked. _

'_No...I had to see you again...' Kagome said. She felt Souta freeze as she held back tears._

'_W–why?! You're coming out, right? I know you...you found a way...' Souta asked quickly becoming panicked._

'_Yes...I did...but I still won't make it out, Souta...I'll either drown in the water, or get crushed by the cave in...' Kagome told him as her voice cracked._

'_No...no!' Souta cried angrily at her. Kagome held him tighter. _

'_Souta...' Kagome said as she felt Souta shaking, 'I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, maybe if I was faster...we'd all of made it out. I told myself...I'd give my life protecting you. At least I kept my promise...Take care of mom and tell her I love her. Tell InuYasha I'm sorry I had to break my promise to save my family. I love you little brother...' Kagome told him as she kissed his forehead then released the embrace and back up with tears in her eyes._

"K–Kagome! Kagome, no! Kagome!" Souta yelled out as his image of Kagome faded out. Souta was standing now, his arm still outward. He may of seen him and Kagome but it was really just him, surrounded by the others.

"What's the matter? What did you see?" InuYasha asked him.

"Kagome...she...came to say...goodbye...She told me to tell you...she's sorry she had to break her promise...to save...her..family..." Souta cried. InuYasha backed up now shaking his head.

"No...no..." InuYasha said facing the house now.

Kagome let a tear fall as she released the two blasts from her hands, then turned and did the same to her front and back. The blasts made contact with each wall and burst through, causing everything to shake around her. Kagome looked seeing 4 holes now, the water began to drain out. Kagome looked up weakly to see everyone standing there watching, tears visible in the eyes of InuYasha, Souta, Izayoi and Keitaro's family. She mouthed a goodbye to them closing her eyes as everything shook more vigorously and started to crumble down. She didn't care, she had saved Souta just like she wanted. She was ready.

"Wait...where's Kari!?" Came a worried voice. Kagome's eyes shot open. "Kari! Kari sweetie!" Kagome saw Mrs. Kisaki looking around, they all were. Kagome sensed someone to her left and looked over gasping.

"Kagome-sama! I came in to help you like you helped me..." Kari's voice hit her ears. Kari had climbed in one of the hole's she'd made and was running over to her.

"Kari! No...get out of here. I'm fine...Okay...I'll be out s..." Kagome stopped as she saw cement falling now, her eyes widened as she saw one crack over Kari. Kagome's eyes flashed red as she ran over and pulled Kari in to her arms as everything gave way and collapsed in. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as she shielded Kari as everything came down on them.

It was silent except for the sounds of few rocks falling from the massive pile of what used to be a house. They had all watched as Kari came in view and Kagome grabbed her last second and covered them both. Mr. Kisaki was holding his wife back from running over to the wreckage as his kids were holding one another crying. Sesshomaru stood in shock with wide eyes and mouth open. Seiji held Izayoi. InuYasha and Souta had both fallen to the ground , tears falling from their eyes. InuYasha slammed his fist in to the ground, hitting it over and over again as he lowered his head. "no...no..No! No! No!" InuYasha growled out as his body shook.

Souta was crying but he didn't make any sounds. Souta got to his feet and ran towards the wreckage but Sesshomaru stopped him, holding him back. "Let go! Let go! I have to get to my sister! She needs me!" Souta yelled trying to get out of Sesshomaru's iron grasp.

Sesshomaru whipped the child around and stared at him. "Kagome is gone, kid. She's dead...there was no way she survived that. Everything fell on her. Metal beams, cement blocks, wood, everything." Sesshomaru growled at the boy. Souta glared at Sesshomaru and kicked him in the shin, Sesshomaru let go in surprise as Souta stepped back.

"Shut Up! I know my sister better than you! I know Kagome found a way to protect herself and Kari last minute. I know she's alive...she's probably just...hurt or unconscious...I'm gonna look for her and you can't stop me!" Souta yelled at him. Sesshomaru stepped back with a near blank stare on his face. Souta turned and ran towards the wreckage again, ignoring the pain shooting through his arm and leg. Souta stopped and looked around, he saw a shadow over him and looked back.

"Thought you might want some help..." Sesshomaru said as he grinned down at Souta.

"Heh, the kid's right. Kagome hasn't given up this whole time! Neither will we." Came Kouga's voice now as he raised his fist with a smirk. Naraku, Seiji, and InuYasha walked over to them. Izayoi stayed with the Kisaki family trying to calm them down. "We gotta be careful where step and make an opening to get into the basement. I know its caved in but that just means they would be trapped below under the rubble..." Kouga told them.

"Exactly...We should see if we can get in one of the holes Kagome made to clear the water out. It looks like most of what caved in was the middle, the sides might still be alright but I won't assume for long." Sesshomaru said. "Everyone take a side, no one enter until my signal." Sesshomaru said. As told, Souta and InuYasha took the left, Kouga and Naraku took the rear. Seiji took the right side and Sesshomaru stayed in front. "Updates." He called out.

"The right is blocked completely, Sesshomaru." His father called out.

"The rear is blocked by boards but I can punch my through. It's a thin layer." Kouga yelled from the back of the house.

"InuYasha, what's your status on the left?" Sesshomaru asked looking left now. "Open but small. Souta would be the only who could get in..." InuYasha replied.

"And my side is open but not much room to around without moving more stuff. There's a risk of more falling in." Sesshomaru sighed. Seiji was beside him now.

"So two blocked. 1 small opening, and yours open but tight squeeze." Seiji said as he rubbed his chin. "Logical choice is send Souta in but it's not safe for him to go alone...Someone can also get in the back but punching out that wood without knowing what else is around could be bad. And there's yours...Open but tight. You as a demon should be able to see in the dark so you could work your way around and guide Souta as well. Alright..." Seiji said as the others came over to listen. "Sesshomaru, you go in first here and do a scan, see where everything is and assess the remaining stability. Once Sesshomaru gives the okay, Souta you go in from the left and Sesshomaru will meet you there. Then you both go to the back and make sure it's clear for Kouga to get in. The three of you search carefully for Kagome and Kira. Don't move anything if it's not complete necessary." Seiji told them firmly.

"Yes sir." Souta said as he ran off to take his place. Kouga nodded and went to his own.

"What are her chances father?" Sesshomaru asked facing Seiji now with a serious look in his eyes.

"I don't know son. Just go in and hope for the best." Seiji said patting his son's shoulder. Sesshomaru nodded as he walked towards his entrance and looked around, it was dark but beams of light from the sun were shining in from cracks in. Sesshomaru lifted his leg and stepped in cautiously looking around. The ground was still wet, small sections of water that had not reached the escape holes. Sesshomaru let his eyes adjust and looked around, it was definitely a cave in. Sesshomaru slowly made his way to where Souta would come in and stood waiting.

"Come along boy." Sesshomaru said. Souta slipped his legs in and slid to the ground not standing beside Sesshomaru.

"Dang...it really is dark down here." Souta said squinting trying to see. Something tapped his arm, he looked down to see InuYasha's hand reaching through the hole with a flashlight. He took it and turned it on. "Thanks..." He said. InuYasha pulled his arm out then went to stand with his father.

"Let's go see if the wolf can get in." Sesshomaru said as he made his way towards the back, Souta followed slowly limping on his right leg. "You shouldn't be in here with those injuries..." Sesshomaru stated.

"My sister risked her life for me..." Souta said looking down.

"Exactly why you shouldn't be in here risking yours for her." Sesshomaru said as he reached the back hole. He assessed it for a few seconds, looking at the wood, where it started from the bottom and then ended at the top. Sesshomaru made notice of the beams around the area. "Kouga. Naraku." He called to them sensing that they were on the other side.

"Yo, what's up? Am I clear?" Kouga asked.

"No. To many beams mixed in with the wood. Come around where I came in. We'll await you there." Sesshomaru said.

"Got it." Kouga said. Sesshomaru looked to Souta as they walked back to the other side watching Kouga get in. "Daaammmnn...this is bad." He said looking around.

"Good observation. The more reason we should get to looking before the rest gives out." Sesshomaru remarked sarcastically surveying the way things caved in.

"That's where I was trapped under the cement. Kagome told InuYasha to get me out, before he could get her she warned us to move and got trapped in." Souta pointed out using the flashlight beam to show the covered hole then he moved it around to see everything else. The middle had caved as well as other random spots around the room.

"We need to find where Kagome was when she fired the blasts off..." Kouga said.

"All the blasts broke through at the same time, that would suggest she was here at the largest cave in spot." Sesshomaru said looking at the pile of rubble.

"No, she ran to grab Kari when everything started to fall and covered her..." Souta said as he moved the flashlight around, a deep thinking look on his face. "I know my sister...She's covered me the same way in the past...I can't remember why. She used her body as a shield and took the full blast. It hurt her a lot...I remember the scream she let out and how scared I was seeing my sister get hurt because of me..." Souta looked down. Kouga put his hand on his shoulder.

"Because she loves her brother, and will do anything to protect him. Just like any older sibling would do..." Kouga said calmly with a smile looking to Sesshomaru now. "We'll find her...Keep the faith, kid." Kouga said. Souta nodded as he looked up again with a smile and continued to look around. Sesshomaru scoffed as he continued to look around.

"Kid. Earlier before the house caved, you were talking to yourself. At least, that is how it appeared to us. Were you speaking with Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Y–yeah...Right before the blasts. I saw her, she was smiling but it was filled with sadness. She said she had to see me again, and say sorry for not getting there fast enough. Told me to be there for mom, and to tell InuYasha she was sorry for breaking her promise but she had to save her family...She kissed my forehead and faded away." Souta fought back tears.

"So you two share a mind link?" Kouga asked him.

"I–I don't know. Kagome has always been able to do that with people close to her. Even if she can't speak to them, earlier was the first time she was able to make physical contact. The rest have been...warnings. Kagome has always gotten these visions. Warnings. It's usually with me...Dad always said she was special and would do great things with her life." Souta said with a sigh.

"Yeah well she's certainly living up to her reputation...It must be a sibling connection. She mentioned earlier that you've never fought, always been there for you. As soon as your mom told her she hadn't heard from you, Kagome knew there was something wrong. We thought she was crazy...And well then ya know...goes all psycho demon." Kouga said glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Why glare at me? What did I do?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"You. Stopped. Her. And boy she made you pay for getting in her way." Kouga stated hands on his hips now.

"Guys! Is this really the time?!" Souta mumbled out. They stopped.

"He's right..." Sesshomaru groaned. Kouga nodded. "Souta. If Kagome can connect with you and she hears you then the connection is strong. If this is the only time you could feel physical contact...then it's unbreakable. She had a desire to find you, save you, knowing she might not make it out. She used the connection to say goodbye. Now you use it to find her. If she's unconscious, she'll be able to reply." Sesshomaru told him.

"B–but I don't know how to do that. Kagome always came to me..." Souta said looking up at him.

"It's a bond. It goes both ways. You have to focus on what you want and put all your desire to make it happen. It's will power, use it. Find Kagome, if she's alive...she won't be for much longer in this, especially if the rest collapses. It will flatten out and there will be no hope after that." Sesshomaru told him sternly, he watched fear cross Souta's eyes then determination.

Souta closed his eyes slowly and relaxed. He opened his eyes and saw black, he was standing alone. _'Kagome?!' Souta called out running around in the darkness. 'Kagome...please...I still need you...' Souta lowered his head as tears fell, he saw a light in the distance, it was blue. He looked up seeing Kagome's figure walking towards him slowly, she looked surprised. 'Kagome?' Souta said running to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist crying._

'_Ssh...it's okay...I'm here now...' Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him gently. 'Wait a second, what are you...? How are you...?!" Kagome was at a loss for words now._

"_The house collapsed...Sesshomaru, Kouga, and I came in looking for you...I started telling them the story of how you've always been able to protect me, by warning me with your visions...They heard me talking to you before you blasted the walls to drain the water...Sesshomaru said it was a sibling connection and that if you could reach me...I could reach you...' Souta told her wiping his eyes._

'_Wait! So you're...actually in the house now with them?! Are you nuts, get out of here...I didn't die so you could put yourself back in danger!...' She stopped a minute, "I'm...not dead...I can't be. The connection wouldn't work...I must be unconscious then...Not the point, you shouldn't be in here!' Kagome said angrily again. Souta only hugged her again, she sighed and hugged him back._

'_What happened after you grabbed Kari and everything fell...We're trying to find you before everything falls...Only certain parts caved...Where were you?' Souta asked her quickly._

'_I pulled Kari close to me and...shielded her when the cement started giving away. It hit me, I looked at her with a smile and told her everything would be fine...that's when it happened...Everything started coming down around us. I told her to close her eyes...that it would be over soon and not to worry...that I wouldn't leave. Everything went black...' Kagome said looking down. _

'_Where were you standing...' Souta asked, he could hear Sesshomaru and Kouga trying to call him back._

'_I...I don't remember...Everything happened so fast...' Kagome said quickly._

'_Kagome! Please...think!' Souta pleaded her. 'I lost dad already! I won't lose you too! Now think!' Souta demanded her._

'_I can't remember the exact spot but I know then when I looked up after the first hit when protecting Kari...I saw the sun...it was on the...left and when I grabbed Kari...I was facing all of you...' Kagome said to him. Souta nodded smiling. _

'_I'll find you. I promise...Just hang on!...' Souta said to her as he saw her fading and he was shaking. _"Kagome was facing that hole..." Souta said as he turned and faced the hole where they had come in then he looked up looking left and right. "The sun...was on the left..." Souta said quietly. The sun had moved since then but he knew what she meant. Souta looked down from the spot and walked over.

Kouga and Sesshomaru looked at each other arching their brows, then followed Souta towards the left side of the crumbled house. "You aren't making sense kid..." Kouga said finally.

"Were you two there? No. So zip it and let me think..." Souta then turned back to focus, he raised the flashlight again and pointed it straight again. He stopped as he passed by one pile of rubble, mostly cement, beams that were bent or cracked. Souta was about to walk by it but looked again and knelt down and listened closely, his eyes widened as he shoved the flashlight in Kouga's hands and used his good arm to grab a cracked piece of cement and pulled it back then tossed it off to the side. He did the same with the other half and moved some boards, under it all was a hand. "Kagome..." He breathed out. He touched her hand, it was still warm, he sighed in relief.

"What the hell we waiting for? Lets get digging..." Kouga said. Sesshomaru nodded as she started carefully moving cement and beams out of their way. After 10 minutes, they had uncovered Kagome who lay unconscious, her body shielding Kari's still.

"Kagome..." Souta said shaking her lightly. She didn't respond but Kari shifted some as she moved her arms away from the top of her head and looked up. "Kari! Are you okay?" Souta asked quickly. She slowly nodded. "Okay, good...we'll get you out." He said with a smile to calm her down.

"I–is Kagome sama..okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, she's just tired from using all her energy...Go with Kouga." Souta said nodding. Kouga leaned down and pulled Kari out carefully. "Go..." Souta said. Kouga nodded as he went to the hole they came in and poked his head out. He was met with worried, anxious faces.

"We found them. Take Kari..." Kouga said nodding relieved.

Seiji reached in and took Kari running her to her family, her mother reached for her hysterically. "Kari! Oh thank god...don't you ever do that again...I'm so glad you're alright..."

"I–I just wanted to help...Kagome-sama..." Kari smiled as her mother snuggled her close.

"I know sweety...but that was dangerous...we could have lost you forever." Her father said kissing her forehead.

"No you wouldn't have. Kagome protected me! She covered me and told me that would get me back to my family if it's the last thing she did...Kagome was an angel mama." Kari said with the most excited expression ever.

"Yes...Kagome is a life savior with the biggest heart..." Her mother said sighing in relief. Kari folded her arms over hier chest.

"No mama. Kagome is an angel! She glowed golden and had really pretty white wings. Kagome kept me safe when everything fell on us. Kagome's magical..." Kari said again. Kouga looked at her before going to stand with Seiji and the others.

"Must be something different, a protective embrace perhaps? Or Kari was so tired or weak from already being trapped for a few days unconscious that seeing Kagome protect her made her think Kagome was an angel?" Seiji suggested with a shrug.

"I dunno. Yo, is Kagome okay?" Kouga called in now.

"Can't we just move the rest of the way and take her out?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No! What if she broke something?! I don't want to move her until I know she's okay." Souta grumbled as she tried to shake Kagome again. After another 5 minutes she moaned some and opened her eyes, and looked at Souta with a soft smile.

"I...knew you'd...find me. Is..Kari out?" Kagome asked not seeing the small child in her arms anymore.

"Yeah, Kouga took her out...now it's time to get you out..." Souta said.

"I can't move until that slab is off my ankle..." Kagome grunted some. Sesshomaru walked over to it and kicked it out the way, as he walked back towards the front his arm whacked a beam, he hadn't noticed when it shifted a few inches. Souta and Sesshomaru bent down to help Kagome to her feet, She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, then hugged Sesshomaru gently. "Thank you both..." Kagome said softly as they all nodded and began making their way towards the hole to get out. Sesshomaru went to climb out first so he could help Kagome out, he took her hand to pull her through when she heard Souta yelp, she looked back seeing he'd tripped and his leg was caught then a metal on rock screeching sound rang through her ears as she looked back to see the left back wall falling forwards, the screeching was caused by this wall falling and pushing the a beam across the cement floor.

"Kagome! Get out of there now!" InuYasha yelled in fear. Sesshomaru tried to yank Kagome through but she shocked him with her miko powers and he let go.

"Souta's hurt, and stuck!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to Souta to help him. Kagome tried to pull his leg out but Souta grunted in pain and Kagome grumbled checking the walls around her, they weren't gonna hold. She sensed InuYasha coming close to her. "Get out of here, I can handle this!" Kagome scolded him as she still worked on getting Souta's leg loose.

"Stop being a hero! Let me help you! I watched this building collapse on you once, I won't do it again!" InuYasha argued with her.

"Fine. Help me free Souta then." Kagome rolled her eyes as she kept moving rocks carefully. InuYasha nodded as he went over to help her. Kagome felt a shiver down her back as she turned seeing the wall they had originally come in fall outward to the ground. She was relieved when the dust cleared seeing that Seiji and the other's had moved back to avoid being hit. Kagome turned her head to move one more rock to free Souta then the ground shook again.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled covering his head, InuYasha went to pull Kagome in but she got to her feet slowly. Her hands were balled in to fists again as she shook angrily.

"That's it! I don't know who the fuck up there wants me dead so much but you're putting my family and friends in danger and I won't stand for it!" Kagome yelled out as her eyes went black and red again, a red aura encasing her. Kagome's fangs, claws, and ears came back, then the marking returned to her face. Kagome's hair turned purple. Growling from her throat she watched as the back wall began falling forward, it would crush InuYasha and Souta. Kagome faced it and as she walked closer and threw her arms up as it came down on them. InuYasha and Souta had covered their heads, but when the wall didn't hit them they looked over to see Kagome holding it up.

"K–Kagome! What are you doing?!" InuYasha asked in shock. Kagome was grunting, clearly it was visible she was struggling to hold it up.

"G–get...out..." Kagome grunted between breaths.

"I'm not leaving here without you!" InuYasha argued. Kagome shot him a glare that made Sesshomaru want to crawl up his own ass. InuYasha backed up beside Souta, cowering a bit.

"Listen you!...Ah!" She yelled trying to hold it up but kept buckling under its weight but stood the best she could. "I could have died several times already! When I got sick and died 3 times. Walking in to the blizzard leaving your house when you lied to me..." She growled out. "Near..death many...times...but I'm still here...and still going. Human or demon makes no difference...I won't die when someone I care about is in danger. I didn't care when the house crumbled on me..I'd gotten Souta out. Then I heard Kari's voice and jumped in to action to save her. The reason I didn't die was because last fucking minute...I put up a barrier when everything caved in. But being so tired from everything else I did today...I went unconscious and the barrier dropped anyway but at least it took the pressure of the cave in off us..." Kagome panted heavily as it the force pushed her down more and kept fighting. "The only reason I have the strength to hold this stupid slab of cement is because people I care about are in danger...But I'm not a goddess...and I can't hold it long...so get Souta...and get out!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome...you'll get killed..." Souta said struggling to get up but failed. Kagome smiled softly.

"If I die saving the people I care about...then it's worth it...and..." Now she looked to Sesshomaru with a half grin, she knew even if she survived he'd never let her live it down, "It was meant to happen..It was...fate." Kagome whispered to Souta now.

"Kagome...no...come on...we can all get out together..The others can help hold it up..." InuYasha said to her. Kagome growled again.

"No...anyone else coming in could upset whatever balance those walls have left...it's to much chaos and I know they can't hold my wall with me and those two..." Kagome grunted as it continued to force her down but she fought back. "InuYasha...take Souta and get out! Now..." Kagome pleaded him. InuYasha was going to argue but knew she would stick to her guns and refuse to listen. InuYasha picked Souta up and headed out. He turned back to see her struggling still. Kagome gave him a smile. "T–trust m–me..." Kagome said weakly. InuYasha nodded as he got Souta to safety.

"What are you doing! Go back in there, get her!" Izayoi said worried as she reached her husband's side.

"Kagome said it wasn't safe..I trust her judgement...and I trust that she will get out..." InuYasha replied quietly as they watched her struggle with the wall, the ground was still shaking and the other walls were wobbling, he saw where it was going. Those walls would fall and Kagome alone couldn't hold all that weight. InuYasha clenched his fist angrily feeling useless, she'd been doing this rescue alone by sheer will power. Kagome always had someone to protect, that's why she was still alive or so she claimed to him. But now it was just her and everyone was safe, he didn't know if she'd still fight to live now. "Kagome! Don't you dare give up on me! Just because you saved everyone doesn't mean you can give in!" InuYasha yelled to her.

"Yeah sis! We still need you around! The reason you haven't died yet is because dad won't let you! You're still needed here, with us!" Souta yelled to her.

"You got this!" Kouga yelled now.

"Keep fighting. You said you had nothing left to fight for. Today...you have proven that you do. So keep fighting for this, for us!" Souta yelled again. Kagome felt like crying hearing their words of encouragement, she buckled again this time falling to her knees and the wall falling forwards more.

'I can't...I can't...' She thought tiredly then felt a very familiar feeling surround her, warm and comforting. Kagome looked seeing a golden glow around her, and a tall figure standing beside her. 'Daddy?' Kagome asked. She knew no one else could see him, but she could.

'You can do this. Believe. You've made it through everything else. Don't stop fighting my angel. I'm always here when you need strength.' Her father said as he stood behind her and put his hands on the wall. Kagome nodded with a grin as she got to her feet again and pushed back the wall more.

"Holy...wow..." Naraku said with wide eyes. They all watched in shock.

"Kagome's not alone...She never has been, and never will be." Souta said with a smile, one tear slipping down his cheek. They looked at him confused by what he said, but Kagome's aura flaring pulled back their attention.

"See! See mama? Kagome's an angel!" Kari's voice cheered out. Kagome has a light golden glow around her, and a pair of white angel wings on her back. Kari's mother stood with her mouth open, her daughter hadn't been lying.

Kagome was about to push the wall back when she heard everything shift again, she looked seeing the left and right walls coming at her. Kagome sighed as she closed her eyes and released the wall she was holding earning a gasp from everyone now. Kagome balled her fists and bringing them to her chest, she formed and X with her arms. Just as the 3 walls came at her, she thrust out her arms forming very large white barrier as the walls fell on it but stopped there unable to crush the barrier. Kagome opened her eyes wide angrily as she opened her fists, palms facing out. The walls were all pushed back, falling in the opposite direction. Kagome let her barrier drop, then her arms. Kagome walked out of the house before anything else could go wrong and faced the group of people before her.

"S–sis...Are you...okay?" Souta was first to ask cautiously stepping forwards towards her.

Kagome at first said nothing, her eyes were closed and her head down. After about a minute the wings and golden glow vanished leaving her in just the demon form. Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked up with a gentle smile. "Guess I really am your little demon angel dad...Thank you..." Kagome whispered gently. The wind whipped through and swirled around her and Souta then it was calm again. Kagome closed her eyes and fell forward unconscious, Sesshomaru caught her quickly before she hit the ground, then lifted her bridal style with a sigh.

"I'll admit...she definitely has my respect after this." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"She has more strength, courage, and love than any of us. Any demon or human..." Kouga said nodding.

"No...She's just Kagome...Nothing on the outside matters. Kagome is just...Kagome..." Souta said looking down at his sister, she looked so peaceful.

"Where are we taking her father?" Sesshomaru asked looking to Seiji.

"I think Kagome would appreciate waking up in her own bed after all this." Seiji said looking to Souta who nodded then to Keitaro's family.

"What about them?..." Souta asked looking down.

"We'll take care of it..." Seiji told him, Souta smiled nodding again as Sesshomaru walked to InuYasha and looked to Souta.

"Come on. Let's get her home." Sesshomaru said. With that the three left. Souta was carried by InuYasha, as Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms. They ran with their demon speed back to the Taisho home where Sesshomaru took the car now that the roads had been cleared. In the car, Souta had called his mom and told her they were coming to get her and that he'd explain the whole story when she got there. Sesshomaru put Kagome to bed, InuYasha sat in her room watching her. Sesshomaru and Souta sat down stairs explaining everything that had happened. It was close to 11pm by the time her mother had listened and heard it all from Sesshomaru, and Souta. It was a lot to take in but she settled and accepted it. Sesshomaru went upstairs to get InuYasha from Kagome's room, he knocked then walked in.

"InuYasha. It's time to go, its late. Kagome is going to be out for a while. She was wiped out, she used a lot. Her body needs to recover from that, and any physical injury. Her demon will take care of it but you aren't helping any by just sitting here staring at her. Come on." Sesshomaru told him. InuYasha sighed standing. "At least she's alive little brother. Souta said he'd call when she was up and feeling better." Sesshomaru added. InuYasha kissed Kagome's forehead and left the room with Sesshomaru. They left the Higurashi house, then returned home. Seiji had put The Kisaki family in a 3 bedroom apartment for now, they'd make permanent arrangements when the snow was gone and everything got back to normal. Seiji had also made an announcement to the students that school would resume next week. With the day finally over, everyone went to bed.

**Holy crap! Over 10,000 words! Go me, yeah I know...I made Kagome a stubborn yet very powerful demoness with some miko and angel thrown in to...and perhaps made her escape an impossible death...one to many times...but whatever! My stor**y, **you don't have to keep reading if you don't like it! Yes, I promise...the next few chapters will be nothing but happy, smiles, and the relationship between Inu and Kags. But...there will be band stuff...and drama. Yes, drama because no Inu/Kag pairing is complete without the jealousy of Kikyo! But...this is temporary since it's a Sess/Kag fic. Oh what the hell, if you're curious guess you'll have to keep reading! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes...it was like 2am when I finished this chapter lol. See everyone next time!**


End file.
